Shewolves
by Aoibhinn
Summary: How do four friends spend their last night together. Go back to King Arthurs time of course. Warning, somewhat of a Mary Sue. Complete!
1. The last night to PartyHardy

Title: Shewolves

Disclaimer: Some very lucky people out there own King Arthur, but they are being complete dolls by letting me write a fanfic about the movie. So chocolates and strawberry daiquiris (nonalcoholic of course) to you.

Summary: 'Kay, so four friends are about to embark into the "real grown up world" when they end up in 467 A.D. Warning, this is a Mary Sue!

Rated: R, for language and implied naughtiness (shame, shame)

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my three sista's from another mista. You know who you are so give yourself a pat on the back for being such great muses.

Description of Characters (that I own):

Ann: 18 years old. Has shoulder length dirty blond hair. Hazel eyes and a medium figure. Voted most funny in class.

Louise: 19 years old. Shoulder length dark reddish blond hair. Hazel eyes and a slim figure. The valedictorian of her class.

Nicole: 18 years old. Long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Medium figure and is the youngest of the group. Voted most lovable in her class.

Haileen: 19 years old. Long very curly dirty blond hair with black streaks. Medium figure and is the oldest of the group. Voted most creative in class.

Chapter 1: The last day to Party-Hardy

"Where the hell is Ann?" Louise shouted upstairs, "She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

It was the last day ever of summer vacation for Louise, Nicole, Haileen, and Ann. Tomorrow Haileen and Ann would go off to their one-year backpacking trip through Europe, Louise would start college at NYU, and Nicole had a wedding to plan for.

So to celebrate their last night together they met at Mrs. Doubtfire's home. Mrs. Doubtfire's home was actually an old house in the middle of Middleton's woods that Nicole's father had fixed up and tried to sell for years. Eventually he gave up and the girls turned it into their meeting place. They named the house after their favorite movie from when they were young.

"I swear," Louise came up to the main bedroom, "If she doesn't get here in two minutes I'm going to hunt her down and go Carrie on her immoral arse."

"Uh sweetie," Nicole said, "You'll be needing physic powers to go Carrie on anyone's arse."

"Yes and physic powers is something your big brain just can't conjure up my dear Lou," Haileen put in with a smile.

"Would everyone please stop calling me that!" Louise shouted, "Now if she doesn't get here I'm gonna really…"

At that moment the three friends heard the front door open and close.

"Ladies," a voice sang, "_The_ _fun has arrived_." Ann ran into the room kissing them each on the cheek, "Did ya miss me chickababies?" (AN: This is not a slash. This is just how these girls treat each other.)

"You're late," Louise crossed her arms and glared at Ann.

"Jeez Lou," Ann answered, "Go have a cow and milk it."

"Would everyone please stop calling me that!"

Unfortunately no one was listening. "Ann did you bring the movies," Nicole asked. "Sure did," Ann replied with an excited smile, "I brought: Pirates of the Caribbean, Phantom of the Opera, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Life as a House, Girl Interrupted, and for the grand finale…King Arthur!"

"OMG Ann," Haileen moaned, "You've brought that movie over one hundred times."

"That's not counting the twelve times you dragged us to the cinema to watch it over and over," Nicole agreed.

Ann looked to the floor ready to cry. Her friends knew how much she loved the movie so they quickly agreed. Besides, each had a thing for a certain knight. Louise thought Galahad was mighty fine (for a whiny pain in the arse), Haileen thought the tall, dark, and mysterious Tristan was…well tall, dark, and mysterious, Nicole just wanted to hang with Gawain (she of course staying true to her fiancée), and though she hated to admit it, Ann had a little thing for the cocky but hansom Lancelot. They all agreed that Arthur and Guinevere already made a great couple, so no need to mess that up in their minds.

By midnight the four had pigged out on pizza and ice cream and were now down to their last DVD. They got the electricity for Mrs. Doubtfire's home by 'borrowing' it from a nearby farm. Anyway, Haileen had just popped in King Arthur when it started to thunderstorm outside.

"Shit," Ann muttered.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Oh, I left the cover off my mountain Jeep and now the interior is going to be drenched."

"Well let's go put it in the garage," Haileen suggested. She paused the movie, and they all grabbed their coats heading out into really nasty weather.

Ann found that her Jeep wouldn't start, so they all were trying to push it forward. They didn't notice the house get stuck by lighting. A wire that connected the electricity got disconnected and started waving around in the air. Right above the girls and the Jeep.

"Holy shit, look out!" Nicole shouted. But it was too late, the wire fell onto the Jeep and the electricity surged into each girl and sent them flying to the ground.

That was the last thing each remembered before they all passed out.

AN: Be dears and Review. TTFN.


	2. Pip, Pee Wee, and Holly

Chapter 2: Pip, Pee Wee, and Holly

The Bishop Gnaeus Germanius' company had been traveling for many weeks to make it to the Hadrian's Wall. The Bishop himself was on a horse dressed as a Roman soldier, to hid his true identity from the enemy, when one of the soldiers who had been scouting came riding up to him. "My Lord," the officer bowed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"While I was scouting I found four young women lying unconscious on the ground. Their type of garb was unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Very well, lead me too them."

The officer and the Bishop robe over to where Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole were lying on the grass. The Bishop dismounted his horse and looked over the girls one by one.

"My lord. They may be British rebels. I heard that their kind roam these lands."

"No," he replied, "They are too clean. And two of them wear crosses that represent the crucifixion of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ." Sure enough both Nicole and Haileen had on cross necklaces. They mostly wore out of habit.

Louise was the first to awake and find a man hovering over her body. "Get away from me you fucking bastard," she screamed shoving the Bishop away. Her yelling woke up the rest and soon all the girls were sitting up in shock at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Nicole asked.

"And when are we?" Ann also wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Louise said, "I woke up and found that guy over there ready to rape me." She pointed at the Bishop as she said this.

"That's just rude and gross," Ann glared at the man.

"Not to mention illegal," Nicole added.

The Bishop stood and looked hard at the girls. "Ladies," he stated proudly, "I am a solider in the company of Bishop Gnaeus Germanius."

"No you're not," Ann realized suddenly, "You are the Bishop."

The others looked hard at the stranger.

"Shit, you _are_ the Bishop," Louise stared. The girls had recognized him from the movie.

"Who are you and how do you know this?" the officer asked them. The girls looked at each other in fear. What are they suppose to say, 'Well we're from the future, and recognize you from what we call a _movie_. We won't explain what a movie is, because you'll just accuse us of witchcraft and burn us to the stake.' No, they decided not to go to that path of explanation. So they did what they usually did when they were in trouble; look to the oldest to make up an excuse.

"Well," Haileen answered, standing up and motioning the others to do the same, "My name is Haileen and these are my friends Louise, Nicole, and Ann." Each girl clumsily tried to curtsy when she was introduced, and Louise apologized under her breath for pushing the Bishop. Really she wasn't sorry. All the girls thought the Bishop was ugly and a jerk for putting the Knights on that last mission that got most of them killed.

"So Lady Haileen," the Bishop asked, "How do you know that I am really Bishop Germanius?"

Choosing to ignore the 'Lady' part of his question, Haileen quickly thought up a response, "Well my lord Bishop, my friends and I have seen you before. We visit Rome often, and have had the honor of seeing you talk with the Pope."

Haileen's friends smiled at her cleverness when they noticed she was able to slip in a complement with her answer.

Bishop Germanius lifted his chin pompously, "Yes well I do speak with his Eminence often so it is to be excepted. But if you are Romans how did you end up unconscious in Britain?"

Nicole noticed Haileen was at a lost of words, so she decided it was time to put the 'little lost puppy' act into play.

"Oh my lord," Nicole whimpered, "It was so awful. We had decided to tour the Roman Empire, and our caravan was traveling near these woods when we were suddenly attacked. My friends and I got knocked out before we could see who the culprits were. It's truly by the grace of God that none of us were harmed or kidnapped." She looked to her friends and pretty soon all four girls were crying softly and hugging each other for support.

Thankfully the Bishop was dim enough to buy their story so he stepped in as the gallant hero and offered the girls his services. "You may travel with my company," he said, "I have an extra carriage that you may ride in and there should be some proper gowns for you to change into."

He led the girls out of the woods, but as soon as he walked far enough away Louise and Ann turned to Nicole and Haileen and whispered simultaneously, "I-refuse-to-wear-a-dress!"

"We don't have a choice," Haileen shot back, "If we get on this guy's bad side then it's"

She moved her figure across her throat making the 'death' sign. Louise and Ann gave a huff and the four headed to the group of Romans.

The girls were introduced to the Bishops secretary Horton, seeming to forever have a stick up his arse, who the girls named Holly. They also now called the Bishop 'Pip' and the Bishop's stunt double 'Pee Wee'. After that the girls were given Roman style gowns. Nicole's was a deep blue. Haileen's a creamy gold. Louise's gown was pink, while Ann's was light green. Holly offered to take their other clothes, but they disinclined. They knew he would probably just throw them out or burn them.

"So Pip where are we off too?" Ann asked out the carriage window. Pee Wee had offered his carriage, but since the girls knew that his untimely end was coming soon they decided it would be better for them to go in the other one.

Ignoring the nickname the Bishop answered, "We are going to Hadrian's Wall milady. There we will meet Arthur Castus, the commander of this pathetic outpost. He also leads a band of quite uncivilized Sarmatian warriors."

Louise, Nicole, and Haileen had to restrain their friend from punching the Bishop for calling the Knights uncivilized.

The next three days were the most boring the girls had ever had. They were forced to listen to Pip tell of his glory days as a Roman Commander, and his boasting of how he was really a good friend of 'the Pope himself'. To escape this hell they tried walking outside of the carriage, but were followed all the time by lustful looks from most of the guards. So they ended up being confined to the carriage and to their own company, which they preferred anyway.

By the third day they had conversed and decided on three things: 1) Phantom of the Opera is the best musical ever created (Duh, that's kind of a given) 2) They all had to shower and get out of these dresses as soon as possible 3) All four agreed that until they saw great need too, none of them would reveal that they knew the future events that would soon take place, or tell the small fact that they weren't even from this century.

"Do you think we'll be able to tell Arthur," Nicole wondered.

"We don't even know if Arthur is going to show," Louise answered.

"Shut up Louise, of course he's going to show," Ann exclaimed.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Well would you start being more optimistic, pretty please?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ann," Louise apologized with dripping sarcasm, "Next time we time travel I'll be sure to put on a happy face 24/7. Maybe after this we'll end up in the movie 'American Outlaws' and meet the Colin Farrell version of Jesse James."

Ann and Louise had been friends the longest out of this group so they were less like girlfriends and more often like arguing siblings. They both continued this banter while Nicole and Haileen looked out the window. Once again their ignorance caused them to miss the big picture and none of the girls noticed a blue woad leader known as Merlin giving his warriors commands on attacking the Bishop's caravan.

(AN: When Merlin or any woad is talking and it is in italics that means they are speaking in their native tongue.)

"_Kill everyone of the Roman strangers,"_ Merlin commanded, _"But not the women that travel with them. They are of great importance."_

"_So we are not to harm them," _a woad asked confused.

"_No. None of you are to bring even a scratch to their bodies, but make sure at least one of these women is brought before me," _he replied sternly. His warriors nodded in understanding and readied their attack.

Louise and Ann had gone on fighting for a good fifteen minutes when they heard piercing cries come from the nearby woods. Nicole looked out and saw at least thirty blue painted men come running out towards them. "Oh look," she calmly stated, "Dallas Cowboys' fans."

AN: Please remember to review after all these chapters. Am I being funny enough?


	3. Horses and Equinophobia don't mix

Chapter 3: Horses and Equinophobia don't mix

"Oh look," she calmly stated, "Dallas Cowboys' fans."

The others looked at Nicole bewildered. She gave an aggravated sigh and opened the door flap a little for the rest to see the blue men running in their direction with swords and axes in hand.

"So what do you guys think we should do?" Nicole asked as they all just stared out at the scene.

"Getting out of this carriage seems like the most logical thing, and from there we'll just play it by ear," Haileen suggested. The others agreed and the four slowly stepped out of the carriage and into war zone central.

Every where it seemed there was fighting. The blue dudes were attacking the soldiers, and while the Bishop even seemed to be holding his own it was apparent that the woads had the upper hand.

The girls merged to the side of the carriage in a close group. One of the woads stopped his running and looked at the girls, who all back up into the side of the carriage in fear.

"Please don't kill us," Louise cried. But he just gave them a interested look and kept on running in another direction. In fact, the girls noticed that all the woads were not even coming near them.

"What! Aren't we important enough to kill?" Ann screamed to the ongoing ciaos.

"SHUT UP ANN!" the other three shouted.

"Sorry, I just don't like being ignored."

"We know dear," Nicole said, "But in this case being ignored is a good thing."

"Okey-dokey," Ann smiled. The others rolled theirs eyes, and then Haileen spotted two Roman horses that no longer had riders.

"Come on guys," she ordered and lead them to the two beautiful beasts. Ann and Haileen were the more experienced riders, having worked in a stable every summer since they were ten, so they took the fronts of the saddles. Nicole climbed on the back of Haileen's horse, and Ann motioned Louise to get on the back of her white coated one. Louise stood there stubbornly.

"Louise come on," Ann pleaded.

"No way," Louise said, turning her back to them.

"What the hell's her problem," Ann asked.

"Don't you remember our first year at church camp," Nicole explained, "That girl, Monica, dared her to ride the camp's horse by the counselor's cabin at night, and when Louise tried to get on the horse she fell and spooked it."

"Oh yeah," Ann remembered, "Didn't she end up getting a sprained ankle and having to go to the hospital."

"It was in fact a _broken _ankle!" Louise shouted back angrily, "And since then I refuse to get on one of those vulgar brutes."

"Louise please," Haileen begged, "We promise you won't fall. Ann will make sure of it. You know she's the best rider out of all of us." Ann nodded in assurance to her friend, so Louise finally gave in and climbed on the back of the horse.

After getting comfortable and situated, they were about to discuss their next move when a fierce battle cry rang for near by hill. All four girls looked over and found the seven expected knights riding towards the battle in a 'V' shape.

"Told ya they'd come," Ann grinned to her co rider.

"Shut up Ann," Louise gritted back. She hated being proved wrong.

The Knights finally got to the battle then all hell broke even looser than before. The girls quickly recognized a bunch of the fighting from what they had seen in the movie. First there was Arthur throwing his sword at woad. Galahad picking up a spear and shoved it into the enemy from a top him horse. 'He looks so hot doing that,' Louise thought. Nicole watched Dagonet fall to the water and kill another woad, then noticed Gawain killing one after another with his axe and other type weapon. 'Gawain's quite hansom really,' she smiled, then frowned, 'Bad thought Nicole! Bad thought! You're getting married to Ryan, remember!'

When Bors gave his Sarmatian war cry that included a tongue solo the girls all smirked. They all liked Bors' character. Ann searched the field for Lancelot. She spotted him going at it with his twin swords. Deciding that it was time to intervene Ann jumped off her horse and looked for a weapon from the sea of corpses.

"Ann! Where the bloody hell are you going," Louise yelled

"I'll be back in a sec," Ann promised.

"She's going to go help Lancelot," Nicole observed.

"No, ya think?" Louise remarked.

Haileen glared at her friend's attitude, "Shove it Louise."

"Sorry you guys," she apologized, "It's just sometimes Ann can be such a pain in the…" Before Louise could finish a woad jump onto the back of the horse and galloped, with her still on, towards the woods.

"Oh bloody fucking shit!" Haileen yelled. She turned and followed in a canter, but once she and Nicole got the forest Louise, the horse, and the woad were no where to be seen.

"Well this is not good," Nicole said.

While the whole Louise getting kidnapped scene was taking place Ann was in the middle of an entire different matter. A matter that included a certain curly, brown haired Knight whose name rhymes with 'bancelot'.

Ann had finally found a sword that was small enough for her to wield. She knew in a moment Lancelot would turn and scissor off the head of a woad that was trying to sneak behind him. Ann raised her weapon and almost whispered, "Hey blue dude." The woad turned quickly and sliced his long dagger through the air where it caught Ann's sword. She, in turn, parried it and kept defending herself from his continuous attacks.

The woad soon realized that he was fighting with one of the women that Merlin warned them all from. Both his dagger and her sword were locked in midair.

Ann didn't understand why this man had just stopped. He wasn't moving and was starring at her like she was a ghost. 'Just like that other woad did earlier,' she thought. Suddenly the woad gasped. Ann saw a sword blade sticking out of his stomach. "Ouch. That's got to hurt," she grimaced. The woad dropped dead and the teenager found herself face to face with Sir Lancelot.

"Hey," she whined, "I wanted to kill him."

Lancelot was shocked into silence. He had sensed that a woad was behind him, but when he turned to attack the woad was already in battle. With a woman no less! For some reason they had stopped, so Lancelot found this opportunity to ram one of his swords into the menace's back. When the woad had fallen dead he found himself looking at a properly dressed Roman woman holding a sword with a annoyed look on her face. "Hey," the woman glared, "I wanted to kill him." "You were taking too long," he said, finally finding his voice. This was not the most gorgeous woman, more like young lady, he had ever seen, but the fact that he had found her with a weapon in hand was enough to peek his interest.

Ann didn't like this Knight criticizing her, but before she could respond in a crude manner Haileen and Nicole came riding up.

"What's wrong," Ann asked, seeing the fearful look on their faces.

"A woad jumped onto yours and Louise's horse. He galloped back into the forest. We tried to chase after but lost track of them," Nicole said in one breath.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Ann yelled, angry at herself for leaving Louise alone on a horse.

Lancelot watched this all silently. Obviously these three women knew each other. Also they were talking of another person named Louise. What surprised him most was the blond one's swearing. All three were dressed in expensive gowns, but their manner didn't seem as if they were of noble birth.

"Well what should we do," Ann asked, finally getting somewhat calm.

"Wait, hope, pray," Haileen answered half seriously.

Louise had never been so frightened. And she wasn't the type of girl that easily scared. The woad was holding her tight to keep her from attempting escape. The horse galloped for a while until he was pulled into a stop. The woad dismounted and pulled Louise off the horse.

"Get your grubby hands off me you perverted worm!" she elbowed him hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and Louise took this opportunity to run. She didn't get far though, because as soon as she got into a clearing about ten woads surround her completely.

"Okay, remain calm Louise," she told herself. Merlin then stepped out to face the girl.

"Welcome," he greeted, holding his hand up in a sign of peace.

Louise was at a lost of words. It wasn't everyday she came across the most famous wizard ever written about. "Hi," she finally said, waving a little.

"Do not be afraid," he said, unnerving Louise a bit with his soul penetrating stare, "I have ordered my warriors not to harm you or your sisters."

"My sisters?" Louise asked in confusion. She only had a brother, so it took her a moment to realize he was referring to Ann, Nicole, and Haileen.

"Oh we're not sisters," she explained, "Just really good friends."

"You each are of kindred spirits. You each share the same destiny. For that you are sisters."

"Okay," Louise said slowly. This guy was really starting to wig her out.

"You must protect Arthur and his Knights. It is the destiny and will of the Aquiluses Lupuses," Merlin continued.

"Who are the _Aquiluses Lupuses_?" Louise asked.

"You," Merlin answered, pointing straight at her. By this point Louise was really wishing they had stayed in the carriage. She looked around for a way to escape, and found that one of the woads had lead her horse to the clearing.

"Return to your sisters and Arthur," Merlin said. Not needing to be told twice, Louise quickly mounted her horse.

"Um…Merlin," Louise asked, "Do you think you could have one of your people lead my horse to where my friends are? You see I'm not a very good rider…" before Louise could finish one of the woads had hit the horse's rear with his sword. Making the animal gallop away with the girl screaming and clutching to its neck with all her might.

The fight was nearing its end. The Knights having triumphed of course. Haileen and Nicole trotted their horse with Ann walking along side. They came up to where Arthur had the great and legendary sword, Excalibur, pointed straight at the neck of a woad warrior.

"Did Merlin send you south of the wall?" Arthur asked menacingly. The woad responded in his own language, dropping his axe to the ground. The girls had seen the movie enough to know that he was saying something along the lines of, "Make the ground holy by cutting my throat with your really sharp pointy sword. Even though that's suicide and suicide is stupid."

"Pick it up," Arthur told ordered the man.

"Drama, drama, drama," Ann said.

"Shh," Haileen shushed her friend.

Nicole had recognized this man as the woad that had not attacked them earlier with they were by their carriage. So, giving in to her pacifist nature, she silently dismounted and walked over to the two opponents. She took a deep breath and tapped the woad on the shoulder. The woads eyes turned to her and Nicole just pointed her thumb to the woods and whistled. The woad must have taken this as a sign that it was time to skedaddle, because he quickly picked up his axe and ran back to Merlin.

The Knights and Arthur were in utter shock at this girl's actions. Ann and Haileen, on the other hand, just gave her a loud applause. Nicole curtsied and skipped back to where her friends were standing. She looked to Ann, "Where to next?"

Ann thought about it then noticed that Pee Wee's carriage was covered in arrows. 'Oh yeah, he dies,' she thought. Pointing this out to her comrades, the three headed over and stood beside Bors and Gawain looking in at the now dead Bishop double.

"Aw, Pee Wee's dead," Nicole frowned. Gawain looked to his left and found the most beautiful woman he had ever seen staring at the dead Bishop. "And you are who milady?" he asked with a cute smirk. Nicole turned to Gawain and gave her heart warming smile, "I'm Nicole." Gawain was about to give his name when Arthur came up between him and Bors.

"What a bloody mess," Bors said pointing at the scene.

"Um, excuse me," Ann asked from behind. All three men turned and looked at the young girl. "That's not the Bishop," she said. "That's Pee Wee," Haileen smiled. The two Knights looked to there commander.

"They're right," Arthur confirmed. He ignored the smug looks the strange girls had and walked over to where the remaining Roman guards were.

Bors walked over to where one of the aides was standing, looking like he had just pissed his paints. "God help us," he cried, "What are they?"

"Blue demons who eat Christians alive," Bors replied trying to scare him. Which he succeeding when the man erupted in Latin prayer.

Bors imitated him, "Does this…really work?" He shut his eyes and mumbled, "Nothing…maybe I'm not doing it right."

"Hey! Leave Holly alone," Nicole yelled in mock anger.

"Yeah," Ann agreed putting her arm over Horton's shoulders, "He's ours to annoy the hell out of." Horton scoffed and walked away. Bors erupted into laughter and the Knights all smiled in amusement.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."

The group turned and saw the Bishop smile down at Arthur.

"Bishop Germanius," Arthur grinned back, "Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked."

The Bishop laughed at the now dead Pee Wee, "Ancient tricks. For ancient dog. And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome."

"Really," Haileen said heightening her voice a bit, "Because the last three days all you've talked about are how Arthur and his Sarmatian knights are…"

"Gentlemen," the Bishop interrupted, "May I present Lady Haileen. I took her friends and her under my care after I found them unconscious in the woods. Having just been attack by woads."

"We never said the attackers were woads Pip," Ann glared, starting to really hate this guy.

The Bishop smiled back evilly, "And this is Lady Ann. Who often says more than she should." Ann flicked him off. The Bishop didn't know what that meant so he turned to Nicole, "This is Lady Nicole and Lady Louise." He looked around for the last of his charges but Louise was no where to be seen. "Um where is Lady Louise?" the Bishop asked the other girls. They looked at each other then back at the Bishop and shrugged.

"So Lady Louise has disappeared," the Bishop asked in desperation.

"Guess so," Nicole answered, not looking worried in the least. Suddenly a scream and horses hooves came sounding from the distance.

"But here she comes now," Ann smiled.

Louise came riding into the opening still screaming. When she passed the group and saw Ann down on the ground in a fit of laughter Louise cried out, "ANNNN I HAATTEEEE YOUUUUUU!"

Ann jumped up and blew a kiss to the galloping horses and rider, "Love you to darling."

The Knights watched the scene smiling. "Who are these women?" Galahad whispered to Lancelot. "I don't know, but I can't wait to find out," he answered looking intently at the crazy blond.

Haileen rolled her eyes at Ann. "Someone should really go after her," she said, "Equinophobia and horses don't mix." Everyone, but Nicole and Ann, looked at Haileen in confusion. "What is Equinophobia milady?" Arthur asked.

"An extreme fear of horses," Nicole explained. The only person smarter in their class than Nicole was Louise. "She's afraid of horses," Bors asked smiling.

"Yeah," Haileen glared, "Having an extreme fear of something isn't that rare. I'm a musophobiac, which means I'm afraid of mice."

"I'm terrified of ghosts," Nicole explained, "so that makes me a spectrophobiac."

Ann raised her hand, "Linonophobia, fear of string." At this all the Knights stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

The Bishop cleared his throat, "Perhaps one of the knights could go retrieve Lady Louise."

"Yeah," Ann grinned, "You're all manly and gallant. You go." She pointed at Galahad. "What," he asked, surprised at being singled out. Haileen sighed, "Damsel in distress on a runaway horse. You know what to do." Galahad looked to Arthur for approval. He nodded to the youngest knight, then Galahad rode off to save Louise.

The horse that Louise was holding onto was now going round in the same circle for a third time when suddenly a hand came around her waist and hoisted her off. Louise looked up at her rescuer and saw the rugged and hansom knight she had taken a liking to since she first saw the movie.

"Are you alright milady," Galahad asked the shocked woman.

"Oh…yeah. I'm Louise. I mean I'm fine," she replied quickly. Galahad laughed kindly at the embarrassed girl. "Yes I know who you are Lady Louise," he smiled back, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sir Galahad."

"I know," Louise said, but suddenly realized her mistake. "My horse," she cried, trying to cover up, "We need to get my horse."

"Of course, no woman as beautiful as you should be without a hansom steed."

Louise blushed even harder at the knight's complement. Galahad rode, with Louise on his lap, up to the abandoned horse and grabbed its reins. He guided it over to the waiting knights and ladies. Galahad jumped off his horse and helped Louise down as well. She gave him a smile in thanks and headed over to her friends.

"Have a nice ride?" Ann asked. All the girls giving Louise a knowing look.

Louise heard Ann's implying and all the fury from before came rushing back.

"ANN!" she screeched, "You irresponsible little bitch! You left me all alone on that…that thing while you go played Xena warrior princess. Then what happens? I get kidnapped by one of the blue dudes and taken before the oh-so-cryptic-one, Merlin. And he gives me this bull shit speech about how the four of us have a shared destiny. Calling us the _Aquilus Lupus_. Whatever the hell that means, I don't know. But frankly it didn't sound too good. Then…"

"Wait, you talked Merlin?" Arthur intervened. "Yeah," Louise answered, trying to catch her breath from yelling so much.

"Who is Merlin," the Bishop asked.

"The leader of the woads," Lancelot answered, "A dark wizard some say."

"Woads?" Horton wondered aloud.

"British rebels who hate Rome," Gawain answered.

"Men who want their country back," Galahad added obnoxiously.

"I like them already," Haileen said under her breath.

Arthur turned back to Louise, "You said he called you something milady?"

"Well he said that _we_," she indicated to herself, Ann, Nicole, and Haileen, "Were the _Aquilus Lupus_. Doesn't that mean a dark something in Latin."

"Dark Wolves," Arthur translated.

"Been called worse," Ann said to no one really.

"Enough of this," the Bishop announced, "Come, we must get to Hadrian 's Wall by nightfall."

"Tristan," Arthur said, coming out of his train of thought, "Ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Tristan nodded and headed off.

Arthur walked the Bishop to Pee Wee's carriage, "Please do not worry Bishop. We will protect you."

"I have no doubt, commander," he replied then looked to the girls, "Ladies please return the horses to the guards and get back in your carriage."

"Nay," Haileen replied, "I want to ride the rest of the way."

"Me too," Ann agreed, getting on the horse she had been riding before.

"Me three," Nicole chimed in as she grabbed another abandoned Roman horse, "Through I'm not a good of a horseman as Haileen or Ann."

"I will be happy to keep an eye on you milady," Gawain said, riding up beside her. Nicole smiled shyly then reminded herself again that she was engaged.

Bishop Germanius gave a disapproving look to the girls then ducked into the carriage. Horton stepped up muttering, "Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands."

"Thousands?" Lancelot asked menacingly.

The girls looked to Louise who was still standing on the ground. She shook her head, "Don't even think about it. I'm not getting on one of those things."

"You may ride with me if you wish, Lady Louise," Galahad offered. Louise turned bright red and got on the back of his horse.

"Thank you," she said, "And you may call me Louise."

"Yeah," Haileen told all the Knights, "You all can drop the 'Lady' crap and just call us by our names. I'm Haileen."

"I'm Nicole."

"I'm Louise."

"And I'm Ann," all the girls introduced themselves again.

"Well," Bors said, "I'm Bors, that's our leader, Arthur. Next to him is Lancelot. This here's Dagonet. That's Gawain. The knight escorting your friend, Louise, is Galahad. And our scout, who you saw ride off, is Tristan." Everyone exchanged hellos.

Ann rode up beside a grumpy looking Horton. "What's wrong Holly," she asked, "Doesn't the Bishop like you anymore." The man yelled at her to go anyway and everyone erupted into laughter.

'Yep,' Nicole thought happily, 'Things are defiantly starting to get fun.'

AN: Wow, what a long chapter. I promise to post three at a time so it will take a while to update. Not to mention I need major morale support, or constructive criticism, so review.


	4. Flying and Falling

AN: Thank you so much Jen, Morwen12, Gondorian Archer for your terrific reviews. Chocolate and daiquiris (nonalcoholic of course) for you three. Everyone else who read the story and didn't review. Shame, shame.

Chapter 4: Flying and Falling

Nicole was right. Pretty soon they were all laughing, joking, and telling stories as if they had been friends their whole lives. Nearing the wall the Knights changed the subject to their future as free men.

"Well now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink 'till I can't piss straight," Bors said.

Gawain looked at his friend, "You do that every night."

"I never could piss straight," Bors informed everyone, "Too much of myself to handle. Down there."

The girls giggled and the men just rolled their eyes. Obviously they had heard this before.

"Well it's a problem," explained Bors, "No really, it is. It's a problem. It's like…"

"A baby's arm holding an apple," the Knights said in unison.

"Can we please remember that we have ladies present?" Arthur looked at his friends sternly.

"It's all right Arthur," Louise said, "I have a brother back home, so this is nothing new to us."

"You know what surprises me the most girls?" Ann asked.

"That in over a thousand years men have not changed at all," Nicole answered.

The girls bust up laughing while the Knights either had looks of insult or confusion.

They kept on riding until they came upon a hill that gave a first look at Hadrian's Wall.

"Wow," Haileen mouthed.

"Golly wolly," Nicole stared.

"Now that's what I call a wall," Louise said.

Ann made a face, "I've seen bigger."

"No you haven't."

"Have too Louise."

"Have not Ann."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Haileen screamed.

"Are they always like this?" Gawain whispered to Nicole. Nicole laughed and nodded, "Louise and Ann fight a lot, and since Haileen is the oldest she takes it upon herself to make sure no one gets killed in the crossfire."

"So Louise and Ann are enemies?" Dagonet asked from behind. Everyone must have heard him because the rest turned interested in the conversation. Both Ann and Louise had angry looks on their faces.

"We're not enemies," Louise said.

"Yeah," Ann agreed, "We may conduct a bitching contest once in a while…"

"But at the end of the day we have each other's back," Louise finished.

Even though they understood about every other word all the Knights and Arthur shook their heads in understanding.

The group finally fanned out into a two-by-twos line. Arthur and Lancelot in the front, Galahad (with Louise as a passenger on his horse) and Ann, Gawain and Nicole, Bors and Dagonet, and bring up the rear of the horsemen were Tristan and Haileen.

"I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad scowled.

"Is this your happy face?" Louise asked. Gawain, Bors, and the girls laughed. Galahad grinned at Louise. Who, of course, blushed in response.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans?" Gawain looked to his friend, "They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony. No insult intended ladies."

"Oh we're not Roman," Nicole said.

"You're not," Lancelot asked shocked.

"No," Ann said, "'Ol Pip back there", she motioned her head to the Bishops carriage, " just assumed that we were. He's a bit of an idiot really."

"Where do you hail from then?" Arthur spoke up. Ann, Nicole, Louise, and Haileen glanced at each other with worried looks. They'd hoped to get a little more time before having to explain where they really came from.

"Well…um," Nicole started.

"We hail from the land of the free and the home of the brave," Ann interrupted.

"Where might that be milady?" Lancelot asked with a smirk.

Ann ignored his attempt of flirting, "Rhode Island."

Louise, Nicole, and Haileen gave an unnoticeable sigh of relief. They had truly thought that Ann was going to go and spill the beans. It wouldn't be her first time.

"I have never heard of a Rhode Island," Tristan said. Haileen jumped at the sound of this man's low, gruffy, but still sexy voice. During their ride Tristan had said nothing and barely agknowledged her presence from four feet away.

Haileen took a deep breath, trying not to sound too nervous, "Rhode Island is a really small island of the Empire. Most people don't even know it's there." She silently gasped as the scout turned and looked at her. His blue eyes were penetrated. The braids and tattoos made him look even hotter. Realizing that she was staring, Haileen immediately faced forward. She didn't notice the mysterious knight give a grin behind his mat of hair.

"Galahad," Bors shouted, "Why don't ye just kill the Bishop, then discharge yourself."

In all the times of seeing the movie the girls had never figured out if Bors had been serious or joking when he made this suggestion.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," Galahad indicated to Tristan.

Tristan smirked at the youngest knight, "You should try it some time; you might get a taste of it."

Gawain laughed at the now pissed off Galahad.

"It's a part of you," Bors said, "It's in your blood."

"Actually if anywhere it'd he in his brain," Louise claimed. Galahad and Bors gave her a 'What?' look.

"Sure Lou," Ann rolled her eyes.

Louise shot daggers at her friend, "One, don't call me Lou. Two, it's true. PET scans and animal research are close to proving that the amount of glucose intake, the prefrontal cortex, and the right orbital frontal cortex of the brain may be the cause of why over half of murders today became murders."

Everyone just gave her blank looks. "Is she a witch?" Tristan asked Haileen. Careful not to jump again Haileen turned and replied, "No, she's just the smart one."

"Well whether you claim it's blood or brain. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory," Galahad assured everyone.

"I've wondered what going home would mean to me after all this," Gawain told Nicole, "What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer that the other. So much for home- it's not so clear in my memory."

"Well you speak for yerself," Bors rode up beside Gawain and Nicole, "It's cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven!" Gawain and the girls corrected.

"We're guessing," Haileen said right after.

"You all listen," Bors said to Gawain and the girls, "When the Romans leave here, us Knights will have the run of all this place. I'll be…governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse kisser, won't you Dag?" He shouted back to the giant Knight. Dagonet looked away with an annoyed face.

"First thing I will do is when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain continued.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors repeated humorously, "Why do you think we left in the first place." He gave a mooing sound. The Knights all started laughing, but when they saw the disgusted looks on the ladies' faces there was immediate silence.

"Well then I guess I'll have to marry a woman a bit nearer then," Gawain winked at Nicole.

"Sorry, I'm taken," she looked down at her engagement ring.

"Yeah," Louise scoffed, "By an inbred son of a bitch who doesn't respect women."

Nicole glared at Louise, "God Louise do you just hate all men."

"Not just any man Nicole," Louise answered, "Ryan's special." (AN: Ye gods, I love Buffy the vampire slayer.)

Ann, who also hated Ryan but didn't want them to fight, asked loudly, "What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

"Oh you'll see milady," Lancelot smiled back, "I plan to take you with me. Sarmatia is quite cold and I'll be needing a good woman to warm my bed." Everyone laughed.

"I assure you Sir Lancelot, the day I warm your bed is the day I die," Ann looked back evilly. Everyone laughed even harder. Bors almost falling off his horse.

Lancelot, not losing a beat, went on smiling, "Have it your way milady. Well then if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect I'll be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company, unlike some." He glanced at Ann who just flipped him the bird.

"I see," Gawain responded, "Then what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

Once again everyone was roaring with mirth.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe," Gawain seethed at the passing Lancelot. Nicole put her hand on Gawain's arm, "I'm sure your wife would rather even argue with you than spend time in bed with Lancelot." Gawain smiled in appreciation at his new friend. 'Too bad she already has found love,' he thought sadly.

"I think Gawain likes Nicole," Haileen whispered to Tristan. He nodded in agreement, then whistled. Haileen watched as a beautiful hawk came flying down and landing gracefully on Tristan's arm.

He started stroking the bird, "Where you been, eh? Where you been?"

"Can I pet him?" she asked the scout. He didn't reply but move his left arm toward her. Haileen gently rubbed the hawk and cooed, "Hey beautiful. You sure are magnificent looking. Maybe sometime you'll let me draw you?"

"You can draw pictures?" Tristan asked almost surprised.

Haileen averted her eyes in embarrassment, "Yeah, a little. I'm not really good."

"I highly doubt that," Tristan said softly, so only she could hear. Haileen smiled at the complement. The two went back to riding in silence.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Ann asked suddenly.

"Nothing stupid I hope," Louise said dully.

"I feel like flying," Ann smiled widely.

"Oh no you don't," said Louise more loudly this time, "You remember what happened last time. You almost paralyzed yourself."

But Ann ignored Louise, turned her horse, and started riding away from the group.

"Where is she going," Bors asked the rest of the girls.

"To a Morons-R-Us meeting," Louise answered with an annoyed and worried look.

Horse hoofs sounded Ann came up galloping at top speed. Just as she became parallel with the group she jumped up to her feet and now stood on the saddle. The horse rushed passed them all and as he went Ann dropped her reins and spread her arms out wide as if they were wings.

"Is she crazy!" Bors yelled. Arthur and his Knights just stared, shocked at his girl's abnormal nature.

"ANN YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED," Haileen cried.

"She should get herself killed. It would teach her a lesson for once," Louise muttered.

"Be quiet Louise," Nicole ordered, she stood up in her stirrups and yelled, "Ann, please come back! This is crazy!"

Ann was deaf to her friend's pleas. She loved this feeling of freedom. It really felt as if she was flying. She then felt the horse trip slightly. Losing her footing, Ann started to fall back.

"Oh Lord, she's falling," Nicole said wide eyed.

"She's really going to die!" Haileen yelled.

"I can't look," Louise buried her face in Galahad's back.

It seemed to go in slow motion for Ann; she could feel herself falling from the still moving horse. She closed her eyes, preparing for the impact, when an arm came in and caught her from hitting the ground. Someone pulled her up and on too their saddle. Ann looked up to find the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you alright," Lancelot asked the shell shocked girl.

Coming back to herself Ann shifted in the saddle, trying to get out, "I'm fine, and would really like to get back to my horse now thank you."

"Like hell your getting back on your horse!" Haileen shouted (AN: She sure does a lot of shouting and yelling.), "As the oldest I command you to ride the rest of the way with Lancelot."

"What! No way. You're not my mother, so I don't have to listen to you," Ann stuck out her tongue.

"Fine we'll put it to a vote. All those in favor of Ann riding the rest of the way to Hadrian's with Lancelot, to avoid further consequences due to her lack of common sense, raise your hand."

Every hand, save Ann's, rose in the air. The blond mumbled, "Whatever" under her breath and sat back in the saddle with a sour look. Lancelot, on the other hand, was looking quite pleased with the situation. Though, after several attempts of conversation and just getting grunts in return, he gave up trying to talk to her, and turned back to his conversation with Arthur.

By late evening the caravan had reached the entrance to Hadrian's Wall. Massive gates opened and the group rode into a courtyard. They all halted and Jols walked up, "Welcome back Arthur."

"Jols," Arthur returned the greeting.

"Lancelot," Jols acknowledged the dark Knight. Lancelot nodded in return, got off his horse, and tried to help Ann. Who purposely ignored his attempt at chivalry and dismounted by herself.

Jols looked at the strange girl then gave his master a questioning look.

"Oh Jols, this is Lady Ann," Arthur introduced. Jols bowed. The girls liked his character a lot from the movie. "It's an honor to meet you Jols," she smiled, "These are my friends Louise, Nicole, and Haileen." Each girl smiled kindly at the loyal servant.

"Jols, perhaps you could find the ladies some rooms to rest in," Arthur suggested.

"And a bathroom."

"And some new clothes that aren't dresses."

Jols nodded to all these requests and turned to lead them into the fortress.

"JUST A MOMENT YOU FOUR," Bors' great voice bellowed. The girls turned and saw him leading a ravine haired woman towards them. "I'd like you to meet my lover, Vanora," he slightly shoved her into better view, "Vanora this is Louise, Nicole, Ann, and Haileen." Vanora bowed to them.

"Please don't," Nicole said, "We're not noble women."

"But you travel in such luxury," Vanora looked at their, now quite dirty but still good looking, dresses.

"Oh this is a result of good acting and the stupidity of a certain Roman asshole," Ann explained moving her head towards the Bishop's carriage. Vanora laughed loudly. "It's good to have some women around to laugh with," she said her eyes twinkling.

"My Vanora runs a pub a little ways from 'ere," Bors said, "Perhaps she could put you girls to work." Vanora slapped her lover's arm, "Bors I'm sure they have better things to do than serve ale to you and your drunk friends."

"Actually," Louise said, "That sounds like fun."

"Are you sure," Vanora eyed them, "The customers can get rowdy sometimes. Can you handle that?"

"Sure, we worked at my uncle's bar when we were fifteen. On Yankees vs. the Red Socks nights things always got a little out of hand," Haileen explained.

Vanora looked confused at the 'Yankees vs. the Red Socks' part but agreed telling them where the pub was, and to get there in about two hours.

Jols lead the girls to two adjoining bedrooms. Both had two beds, a desk with two chairs, a wardrobe, and a table with a basin and pitcher of water. To avoid possible man slaughter Haileen and Ann shared one room, while Louise and Nicole got the other.

"The washroom is down the hall and too the left," Jols told them, "Now you want pants and tunics _not_ dresses, right?"

"Yep. No dresses," Louise said, emphasizing the 'No'.

"Um Jols, do you mind making sure these are washed," Nicole asked, handing him their _real _clothes. Jols looked strangely at the paints, t-shirts, and jackets, "Yes milady, I'll send them right off to the laundry. They'll be back in your rooms soon enough." The girls thanked him as he left.

After four long, hot, very relaxing baths they returned to their rooms, making sure to avoid any of the Knights, since all they had to cover them were towels. A pair of pants, a tunic, and boots were waiting on each bed. They dressed and situated they hair. Haileen kept hers down, Louise a ponytail, Nicole put up a messy bun, and Ann had French braids.

They walked down the hall then started to hear laughing.

"It's the Knights," Louise whispered.

Haileen rolled her eyes, "No really? I thought the walls just had a since of humor." She leaned her back against the wall and then the wall behind her legs gave way.

"Ouch, dammit. That hurt," she rubbed her legs.

"Guys, check this out," Ann called them over to the area where Haileen had been standing. The wall now had a square opening that led to the inside of the wall. There, inside the wall, was a ladder that led up.

"This must be one of those secret compartments," Louise crawling into the passage, "In ancient times they served as spaces to hide riches. Also sometimes, they were built as hiding places and escape routes."

"Lets see where the ladder goes too," Ann gave an insane smile.

"What? No can do. Vanora is expecting us at the pub in twenty minutes," Nicole reminded them.

"Ah come on Nic," Louise turned, "We have enough time."

"Let's bring it to a vote," Haileen suggested.

"Someone's feeling democratic today."

Haileen glared at Ann, "Anyway, all in favor of going up the ladder raise your hand." She, Ann, and Louise raised theirs and looked at Nicole. Nicole rolled her eyes and lifted her hand as well.

"Okay, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" (AN: That's from National Treasure, another of my favorite movies.)

The four friends went up the ladder and found themselves having to crawl on all fours through a thinly built way. They stopped when seeing a bit of light coming from the left. Following the light into a wider space, they found the light can through carved through holes in the ceiling of the fortress hall. To put everything in simple terms Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole were now in the ceiling right above the round table room.

Because of the holes the girls were able to see and hear what the Knights and Arthur were laughing and talking about.

"You have to admit," Gawain said, "They've got spirit."

"Maybe a little too much," Arthur replied.

"I thought for sure Ann was a dead woman when she almost fell off that horse," Dagonet commented.

"Crazy that one is," Bors laughed. Louise also laughed but gave an 'Ow' when she felt Ann kick her. None of the men heard.

"Thankfully I was there save her," Lancelot leaned back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself, "Ann's probably feeling very grateful for it. Won't be to long till I have her warming my bed."

Haileen clamped a hand over Ann's mouth to keep her from exploding in curses and giving their hiding place away.

"I think Galahad will have that Louise in his bed before Lancelot gets Ann," Bors smiled. The rest of the Knights laughed, not knowing that above them one girl was blushing madly while the other was being restrained by her two friends from yelling her head off at how immature and sexually harassing all seven of them were. Well, maybe minus Arthur.

Then Holly entered the room, his presence quieting the group.

"His Eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanius," Holly looked at the doughnut in horror, "A round table what sort of evil is this."

"Jeez, he gets this way about a circle you wonder how he feels about rectangles," Ann whispered. Getting a 'Shut up' from Louise.

The Bishop entered with his usual I'm-a-slimy-weasel smile.

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols replied to Holly with an amused look.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you," the Bishop half glared at Arthur.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop."

"Of course," the Bishop said, taking a golden cup from a servant then having them passed to throughout the rest of the men.

Haileen, Nicole, Ann, and Louise watched and listened as the Bishop congratulated the Knights on a job well done then embarrassed them by bringing up the subject of religion. He then gave Arthur crap about how he followed the teachings of Pelagius. The entire time Ann had been making snide and crude remarks about the Bishop. Each time she said something Louise whispered for her to be quiet.

"Ah-Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation!" the Bishop said to Arthur, "You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor. And wealth."

"He is such a sniveling, stuck up arse," Ann said a bit louder than she meant too.

The room became dead quiet. After a few moments Ann whispered, though everyone could hear, "Do you think they heard me?"

"No Ann!" Louise shouted, seeing no point in whispering anymore, "They're all just taking a moment to meditate. Yes of course they heard you! God, when are you planning on mastering the art of SHUTTING YOUR MOUTH?"

Ann, now really pissed off, yelled back, "Around the time you master the art of learning to shut your knees anytime a guy is around!"

"Did you just call me a slut!"

"DING, DING, DING! She got one right Johnny."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!"

The Knights heard some moving around and more cursing. They figured that the fight had turned physical. Then, out of nowhere, Haileen gave an ear piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Haileen," Ann asked frantically, "What's wrong?"

"A rat just crawled over my legs."

All at once there was screaming and frantic girls trying to crawl towards the exit. Ann, Nicole and Louise may not have musophobia, but still they hated rats. With all this moving the ceiling started to creek. Cracks formed beneath the girls. When the noise got louder, Louise heard it and stopped.

"Hey guys. Guys? HEY!"

"What," Ann asked.

"The ceiling is going to fall in."

"Well that's not good," Nicole said, just before the ceiling broke. Sending four teenage girls plummeting into the middle of the round table. Missing the caldron of hot coals of course.

After the dust cleared the girls tried to sit up.

"I think I've broken something," Nicole moaned.

"Ha! A shortcut to mushrooms," Ann laughed. (AN: Love the LOTR as well.) She received strange looks from all but her friends.

"What in the name of the Holy Father are you doing!" the Bishop yelled.

"We just thought we'd dropped in and see how ya'll are doin," Louise answered, wincing at the pain in her back.

"That's a big ol' hole," Ann looked up.

"Oh we'll fix it, don't worry," Nicole said, noticing the shocked and angry look on Arthur's face, "Just after we go to Vanora's for a bit."

"Yeah, we're late as it is," Haileen said to the other three. They started to walk away when the Bishop ordered them to stop.

"You are going to a pub? In men's clothing?" he yelled, trying to scare them. It didn't work by the way.

"You know, we find it's easier to explain not wearing a skirt if you're drunk," Haileen answered, receiving a few smiles from the Knights, including Tristan.

"No I forbid this from happening," the Bishop cross his arms stubbornly, "You will return to your rooms, put on some suitable nightgowns, say your prayers, and go to bed without supper."

The girls gave him a 'you've got to me kidding me' then simultaneously shouted, "Huddle!"

Every man watched as the four girls huddled together. When they tried to listen Haileen poked her head up and said, "No listening."

"Yeah," Ann agreed, "No boys aloud."

They resumed their quiet conversations with just hearing a few louder comments like "We can't do that", "Personally I think we'd be doing God a favor by killing him", and "Men in this era really suck".

They finally emerged and stood before the Bishop.

"We've decide to let Nicole speak for us," Louise said in an indifferent tone of voice. The young brunette stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Well dear Bishop we have discussed our decision about your request of us returning to our rooms and we've decided that…to be truly honest we lost respect for you three seconds after meeting you and now think you're a real butthead. Now we're off to get drunk as skunks. Cheerio." She waved and climbed over the table to leave. Louise and Ann looked to each other then went over to Lancelot and Galahad, Louise to Galahad and Ann to Lancelot, and gave them a hard slap across the face, then joined Nicole.

The three looked to Haileen, who also climbed over the table but stopped beside the Bishop and whispered something in his ear. The Bishop turned sickly white and when Haileen finished he turned to her and said in a quavering voice, "Yes-yes of course."

Haileen gave him a demonic smile and joined her friends. Jols opened the door the four young ladies and bowed to them as they left the fortress hall.

AN: Wow long chapter. Fingers hurt. Only have strength left to write…REVIEW!


	5. Extraordinary Sisterhood

AN: People I love: chakrumgirl, king arthur freak, lozcollie, KnightMaiden, Angel316, and big love to MORWEN12. Thank you so much for reviewing everyone. Now on to the story.

Chapter 5: Extraordinary Sisterhood

"Did you really fall through the ceiling?"

Nicole grinned to herself as she poured the Roman his drink. Ever since the girls had told Vanora of their grand, round table, entrance, roman guards and wenches had been begging to hear the story.

In between talking to costumers, serving food and ale, and convincing the guards both grammatically and physically that none of them were wenches none of the girls noticed the Knights enter the bar. They're really good at not noticing things.

Louise was clearing off one table when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Quick as lighting she grabbed the person's wrist and twisted it. "Listen, since you didn't hear me before I'll now make it perfectly clear. NO MEANS NO," she turned and saw that Galahad biting his lower lip in pain.

"Oh it's you," she said in a bored tone, letting of his hand.

Galahad rubbed his now aching wrist. "Yes it's me," he said annoyed at her lack of compassion.

"Hey! Don't get that tone with me," Louise snapped, "I'm not the one that was planning on bedding a woman I hardly know, and then end up treating her like crap the next morning."

"I have no intention of ever treating you like crap!"

"But you did intend on sleeping with me tonight, didn't you?"

Galahad lowered his eyes at the question.

"OMG Galahad, you're no better than…than…than Lancelot!"

"And you are a cold hearted wench!"

"Oh go get drunk!" Louise turned and walking away.

"Happily," Galahad yelled to her back. He then sat down and drowned himself in a jug of ale. Gawain saw his friend chugging away and took a sit beside him, "Starting a bit early aren't we?"

Galahad didn't look up and just muttered disgustedly, "Women."

"What's wrong with them?" Gawain asked, confused at the young knights foul mood.

"I think Louise and him had a bit of a lover's quarrel," Nicole said to Gawain in a lowered voice so only he would hear.

Gawain smiled at the sight of the pretty girl then looked to where she was pointing. There at the bar was Louise wiping off tables while shooting glares every so often towards Galahad. Gawain mouthed an 'Oh'.

"So I see Vanora gave you girls something to do," Gawain said.

"Yes," Nicole replied, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Good it will keep you four out of trouble, like falling in on the middle of important Roman business for example."

Nicole looked away slightly ashamed, "Is Arthur really mad?"

"No, I think he found the look on the Bishop's face quite amusing."

"Yeah," she turned and smiled, "I don't like he really appreciated being called a butthead."

Gawain laughed at the memory, "Butthead. I'll need to remember that for when I return home."

Nicole suddenly looked worried. She knew Gawain wasn't one of the Knights that got killed, but she also knew that in a few days he would loose three of his best friends.

"If you'll excuse me I have to return to work," she walked away quickly not wanting him to see the worry and sadness on her face.

"Milady, are you alright?" Gawain called after her. Nicole acted like she didn't hear him and walked over to the bar where Haileen, Ann, and Louise were now standing and chatting.

"Hey chica," Ann greeted, "Everything okay?"

"You look like you did when your fish, Dolly Dumpling, was boiled to death," Haileen said after noticing her friend's fallen face.

"Well…" Nicole began nervously.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Well…"

"Out with it woman!" Ann half-yelled, earning glares and a shut up look from both Haileen and Louise.

"WellIwaswonderingifweweregoingtostayandhelptheknightsorjusttrytofindawaytogetbackhome," Nicole said this all quickly and in one short breath, but the other three understood just fine.

"Of course we're going to stay," Ann said.

"What! No! I want to go home."

"And since when does anyone care about what you want Louise?"

"Shut up Ann! I want to go home. Not go gallivanting around the British countryside."

"You're just mad at Galahad for wanting to _do _you tonight."

"Shut up Ann! And wasn't there a certain Lancelot that acted as if he wanted a little _gratitude _for having saved your arse earlier."

Haileen knew that soon this would turn ugly so she decided to step in before punches could be thrown, "Quiet both of you! Louise has sort of a point Ann. We all have obligations back home. You and I should be in Europe right now."

"Screw Europe!" Ann yelled, and then turned to Nicole, "Do you agree with them?"

"Ann, what good would we be in battle?" she replied.

"What good would we be! Well let me think," Ann put her finger to her lips as if deep in thought, "We would be a big help! You and Louise have the best archery skills I have ever seen. We all took fencing and kick boxing. Also, we were on the gymnastics' team in high school. So if you add up all those skills along with the fact that no one can ride a horse better than me and Haileen, then I think you've got yourself four damn good warriors."

"Ann we're no warriors," Haileen said. The other two solemnly agreed.

Ann looked at her friends desperately, "You four are telling me that you want to go back to our boring-as-hell lives in Middleton, Rhode Island. Instead of on an adventure of a lifetime." She ended up throwing her hands in the air and yelling the last part. This gained the attention of everyone at the pub.

"Everything alright ladies?" Jols asked.

Haileen, Nicole, and Louise looked angrily at Ann for having caused a scene. Ann just gave them a 'you deserve it' look and went to a nearby table to pout.

The pub was still staring at the remaining girls, waiting for an explanation.

"We…were…eh," Haileen stuttered, "We…were practicing."

"Practicing what?" Bors asked.

"Practicing a…" Haileen looked at Nicole and Louise for support. Ann suddenly stood up with a wide grin on her face, "They were practicing a song that they want to sing for you now."

If looks could kill Ann would already have worms eating her remains from the looks her three friends were giving her.

Pretty soon everyone was begging them to sing.

"Sing!" Bors bellowed. The Knights were joining in and yelling for a song the loudest. Even the very drunk Galahad.

Haileen, Nicole, and Louise looked to each other and just shrugged. They grabbed Ann's arm and started towards the center of the pub.

"Why I am coming along?" Ann asked, trying to escaped Haileen and Louise's hold, "I thought you guys hated me."

"We do, or at least really don't like you," Louise answered, "But if we're going down you're going down with us."

"Who says we're going down?" Nicole asked, "If you guys haven't forgotten we won the Honor Choir Award for best small group performance."

"Oh yeah," the other three said in unison.

They made it the middle of the crowd.

"So what will you sing for us?" Lancelot asked up at his dice game, interested in seeing what these girls would do next.

The four looked to each other, then, as before, they all shouted, "Huddle!"

They once again gathered in a tight circle.

"So what should we sing?", "No, that one swears too much", "So we're agreed, Britney Spears is the devil incarnate."

After a bit the girls faced the crowd again. The room was silent as the Haileen started the song with her friends soon joining in:

"_You think that I go home at night_

_Take off my clothes, turn out the lights_

_But I burn letters that I write_

_To you, to make you love me_

_Yeah, I drive naked through the park_

_And run the stop sign in the dark_

_Stand in the street, yell out my heart_

_To make, to make you love me_

_I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me_

_I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary_

_Average everyday sane psycho_

_Supergoddess, Average everyday sane psycho_

_You may not believe in me_

_But I believe in you_

_So I still take the trash out _

_Does that make me too normal for you?_

_So dig a little deeper, cause_

_You still don't get it yet_

_See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix_

_And I'll make, I'll make you love me_

_I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me_

_I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary_

_Average everyday sane psycho_

_Supergoddess, Average everyday sane psycho_

_See me jump through hoops for you_

_You stand there watching me performing _

_What exactly do you do?_

_Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?_

_Who the hell are you?_

_I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me_

_I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary_

_Average everyday sane psycho _

_Supergoddess, Average everyday sane psycho_

_Average everyday sane psycho_

_Supergoddess, Average everyday sane psycho_

_Average everyday sane psycho_

_Supergoddess, Average everyday sane psycho."_

Haileen, Ann, Nicole, and Louise's took a bow as the song ended. The pub roared with applause. Even people from the streets had stopped by to listen. They bowed one last time and returned to their work in better moods than before.

"Ann would you be a dear and go serve Lancelot's table," Vanora asked.

"Sure," Ann answered, "I can see you've got your hands full." Vanora was holding her son with Bors smiling at him over her shoulder.

'Wait a tick,' Ann thought as she looked at the happy couple, 'Isn't Vanora suppose to take the wine over to Lancelot's table. Weird. Oh well.' Deciding to tell the girls later, she headed over to where the men were gambling.

"Who wants another drink?" she asked leaning down to pour the wine. An arm snaked its way around her waste and pulled Ann onto a familiar lap.

"It wasn't very nice when you slapped me," a charming low voice whispered into her ear, "How about making it up to me in my private quarters?"

"How about not," she could easily smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Not very lady like to deny a gentlemen's request so rudely," Lancelot said before he started kissing her neck. 'Hey this isn't too bad,' Ann slightly grinned; shaking that thought out of her head she turned and faced the Knight.

"Sir Lancelot," she said in her most mature voice, "As much as I have dreamed of losing my virginity in a foreign land to some hansom young stud, I just don't think now is the time. I mean, birth control hasn't even been invented yet. Well unless you count abstinence, because with abstinence you'll be 100 sure (AN: Just thought I'd add that to all my growing mind readers). The point that I'm getting at is that if you don't let me off your lap in five seconds I'll have to take drastic measures."

"And what would those be," Lancelot smirked, not one bit afraid of the eighteen year old.

"This," Ann stepped hard on his foot and then elbowed him in the groin. Lancelot howled in pain. The rest of the Knights looked over, seeing if their friend was in any danger, but laughed when they relized what had really happened.

Ann smiled down at the pain stricken man and patted him on the head, "Next time when a girl says 'No', listen." Then skipped away in glee.

Galahad and Gawain were having a knife throwing contest. Galahad, who was a bit more sober than before, chucked one and it landed relatively in the middle, than Tristan threw his, landing it on Galahad's.

"Tristan."

"How do you do that?"

"I aim for the middle," Tristan answered, but then another knife whizzed past his ear and landed on Tristan's knife. The three men look over to find Haileen smiling at herself.

"Haileen," Galahad gasped, "That was amazing."

"Thanks," she said as she pulled her knife off of Tristan's.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tristan asked her as she passed.

"Church camp," Haileen replied. Before they could inquire more, Vanora was being pushed to where the girls had been before and was being begged to sing. The woman looked embarrassed. Then Ann stood up and started clapping her hands shouting, "Vanora! Vanora! Vanora!" Nicole, Louise, and Haileen started joining in the cheering and pretty soon everyone was shouted in unison, "Vanora! Vanora! Vanora"

"Alright, alright," the auburn woman said, silencing her audience:

"_Land of bear and Land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that pulled us ever homeward_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home singing our song_

_We will go home…"_

Haileen, Louise, Nicole, and Ann looked around at the Knights and found all their faces had looks of wanting. These men truly wanted to go home. And what more, they deserved to go home. One by one the four girls passed each other looks of agreement. Even if it meant giving up their own lives than so be it. Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole would do everything in their power to get the Knights of Sarmatia home. Alive and well.

Varnora's song ended with not a dry eye in the house. The girls started to head towards the fortress when they noticed Arthur had arrived.

"Arthur," Jols called. All the knights head over towards their commander. Deciding that they didn't want to be here for the dramatic, angst scene the girls slipped away unnoticed.

Getting back to their rooms they found their 'real' clothes and shoes clean and folded on their beds.

"So we're agreed," Haileen looked to the others, "Tomorrow we're going with the Knights." They all nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Louise asked, knowing that none of them would be able to sleep tonight.

"Well lasses, I believe we have a ceiling to fix," Ann rubbed her hands together, smiling.

It took a good four hours but finally the ceiling was repaired. The four sat in a small circle on the round table, near where Arthur sat. Each had her eyes closed, was clasping the hands of the girl left and right of her, and there were candles sitting in front of each of them.

"Why do we always do this stupid tradition?" Louise moaned, breaking the silence.

"Shh. We're calling on the magic of those who came before us," Ann whispered still in heavy concentration. Louise rolled her eyes, but resumed meditating.

Haileen then became the pray aloud:

"_We call to those whose strength we need._

_Esther, queen who saved her people._

_Elizabeth, one who ruled without a man._

_Eleanor, scholar and great mother._

_Mary, carrier of the blessed child._

_Cleopatra, lady of the Nile._

_Marie Antoinette, the unashamed._

_Eve, the first mother of all._

_Great ladies of the past we ask for not only your strength but also you wisdom. Grant us the courage and other worldly gifts for the coming trials. As each mother, sister, aunt, niece, grandmother, and daughter are connected as are we to you._

_We pray all this in the name of our everlasting bond, the Sisterhood of the…_

Uh guys?" Haileen asked in a normal voice, "What are we the Sisterhood of exactly."

"_We pray this,"_ Nicole proceeded, _"In the name of the Sisterhood of the Aquilus Lupus."_

The others smiled at her choice of name.

Ann then ended it with, _"We say Amen in the language of the Shewolves." _Then they started howling like wolves.

After Arthur had argued with Lancelot he remembered that the Bishop ordered him to take Haileen, Ann, Nicole, and Louise along. Arthur didn't have the faintest idea as to why. He even tried to talk the Bishop out of it. A mission like this was no place for four girls. But the Bishop was dead set for the girls going along. At his bedroom door, Arthur found Gawain and Dagonet there waiting for him.

Before he could ask them anything Dagonet said, "Arthur I think there is something you aught to hear." They led him to the door of the fortress hall. Gawain put his figure to his lips telling Arthur to be quiet, and leaned his head against the door as to listen in. Arthur did the same and started hearing Ann, Nicole, Louise, and Haileen's voices from the inside.

"Are we ever going to tell them?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well what are we suppose to say Nicole, 'Oh by the way guys, even though you are armed to the teeth and could kill us in seconds, we just wanted you to know that we come from future.' How exactly do you think they'd react?"

"Louise stop being such a bitch."

"Shut up Ann."

"Louise I have to agree with Ann. Since we got here you've been a bit on edge."

"You do all realize that we are sixteen hundred years in the past? Not Sandals Beach Resort, so I'm aloud to act on edge."

Arthur stopped listening and looked to the two Knights. "We heard them as we were passing by," Gawain whispered. "What do you want us to do?" Dagonet asked. Arthur thought for a moment. He didn't know what to believe. These women were so unusual that it would be easy to think that they were just plan crazy. On the other hand, he found they acted as if they had been raised in a way not common for this century. The knowledge Louise had, Nicole's bravery when she saved that woad, Haileen's take charge attitude, and even Ann's outspoken nature. These were not traits found in women of today.

Finally he decided on a chouse of action, "Go find the other Knights. We shall give Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole a chance to explain themselves."

Gawain came back with Galahad and Lancelot, who was still angry over their last conversation. Dagonet showed up with a sleepy looking Bors, and Tristan just showed up out of the shadows.

"What this about?" Bors was the first to ask.

"Ann, Haileen, Nicole, and Louise are in the hall talking," Arthur told them all, "I would like you to listen to them through the door." The men gave Arthur a strange questioning look, but didn't argue. They all stepped in front of the closed doors and turned theirs heads to listen.

Back at the round table the girls were still discussing the right time to tell the Knights their secret.

"Why do you want to tell them so badly Ann? What good would it do?"

"It's just," Ann hung her head, unable to find the right words.

"It's Lancelot isn't it?"

"Yes!" Ann confessed, "The argument he had with Arthur in stable keeps going over in my head. He says there will never we a free world, but there is! At least someday there will be. Don't you ever just want to go up to these guys and tell them that it wasn't all wasted? That someday their great deeds will be remembered. Thousands of years from now Arthur will be known as the greatest king ever and Lancelot the ultimate playboy."

"Don't forget Gawain the Green Knight. Wonder where the Green comes from? He doesn't really come off as a 'Green' type person. Maybe more of a yellow."

"Galahad and the Holy Grail. Even though he's pagan."

"Bors the chaste. Yeah right."

"The tragic love of Tristan and Iseult. I cried the first time I read it."

"And Dagonet the…uh is there a story about Dagonet?" Louise asked the others. Haileen, Ann, and Nicole weren't listening. Standing in the door way were seven very confused looking men. Annoyed that she wasn't getting any answer Louise started waving her hand in front of them.

"Yoo-hoo, anyone home?"

"Turn around," Ann mouthed. Louise did, then immediately yelped. For a while no one even moved. Eventually the tension got to Ann so much that she yelled, "We're not witches!"

"Very well," Arthur said in a calm tone, "Then explain as to why you claim you four are from the future."

"Because we are from the future," Nicole stated.

"Then you _are_ witches," Lancelot said.

"No, we just sorta ended up here," Ann tried to explain.

"So how will you return home?"

"We don't know!" the four girls answered in unison.

"Listen," Haileen said, "We aren't here to kill any of you. We know what the Bishop has asked you to do, and want to help."

"How can you possible help?" Galahad laughed, "You are four helpless women." But he cowered back when he saw their murdering looks.

"I think they should come. They may be of help." Everyone looked to the back where Tristan was standing. He didn't look up but just kept carving at his apple.

"Yeah, listen to the apple dude," Ann spoke up, receiving glares from Nicole, Louise, and most of all Haileen.

"Very well," Arthur said, "You four may accompany us. The Bishop has already ordered given his permission, but you are responsible for yourselves. If I think even one of you are not fit enough to keep up than you all will return here with no complaint. Are we agreed?" The Knights gave him a disbelieving look, but the girls just smiled and agreed. Arthur bided them all goodnight and left to get some rest. One by one the Knights filed out. Then all that was left were the four friends.

"I can't believe how lucky we are," Nicole sighed in relief.

"Yeah, can you believe the Bishop is letting us go?" Ann asked, "I wonder why he is letting us go." They all turned at Haileen with accusing looks.

"Why are y'all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You said something to the Bishop before we left to the pub."

"What was it?"

Haileen looked smug and replied, "Just told him that if we decided to go and he didn't give his permission than I would tell the Knights about the mission right then and there and let them respond to it in their own way."

"You mean like kill him."

"Or torture him, which ever was fine with me. And both seemed to scare him enough to agree to the deal."

Nicole, Ann, and Louise were proud of Haileen genius. They all blew out their candles and decided to turn in for the night. Louise started for her room, but stopped and remembered there was something she needed to do.

Louise ran over to the stables and found what she was looking for. Galahad was brushing down his horse, preparing for tomorrow.

"Uh-hem," she said, getting his attention. Galahad just stared at her without saying a word. Deciding it would be best to just keep on talking Louise said, "I was wondering, if by chance you could teach me how to ride."

"What?" Galahad asked.

"I need you to teach me how to ride a horse. At least good enough that I will be able to with you guys tomorrow."

He thought for a moment. Galahad thought that the girls were crazy for claiming to be from the future, but Louise looked so desperate.

"Very well," he answered. Louise squealed in delight and hug him. Galahad was surprised by her gesture. Hours earlier they had been shouted at one another and now they were hugging. He wrapped his arms around her back carefully. The two just stood there enjoying the closeness. Louise gently pushed away and blushed at her forwardness. She looked up and found Galahad was blushing too.

"Yes well," he said, "We better get started." He showed her how to saddle a horse and mount one. The rest of the night was spent with him teaching Louise about horsemanship and all that jazz.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had midterms to study for. And if you found that this chapter wasn't as funny, don't worry. The next will be side splitting funny. I promise. Oh and please review.


	6. Can I kill him now?

**MORWEN12/**

**chakrumgirl/**

**lozcollie: you three are my honored reviewers. you keep me going and give me hope and inspiration for new chapters so for you guys' reward…I dedicate this chapter to you. I know it's not much, but so what. enjoy!**

**i love gwaian: hope your friends haven't killed you yet. enjoy the story and keep reviewing.**

**Mandamirra10: not telling you Nicole's future. will she pick Ryan? will she pick Gawain? will she pick Jols…uh no. you'll just have to wait and see. but I do agree with you on one thing, to go on a trip with sexy dangerous knights is something I would be more than willing to do. **

AN: Okay if you haven't noticed I've changed the rating to T. This doesn't mean I'll be any less funny it just means that…well it's now rated T instead of M. Also I found out that 'arse' is how the British say 'ass' and sense I am sadly not British I'll now be using 'ass' instead of 'arse'. Unless of course one of the other characters say 'arse'. Anywho, on with the tale!

Chapter 6: Can I kill him now?

Just to overview on the next few days.

The Knights, Jols, the girls, and Horton (a.k.a. Holly) rode north of the Wall into Woad territory. After several woad attacks, the girls found these more annoying than scary, they made it out of the woods and to grandmother's house, or Marius' manor. Whichever you prefer.

They rode up to the front entrance where the manor mercenaries abruptly closed the gate on them.

"Well that was down right rude," Nicole said.

"Who are you?" one of the mercenaries (or guards) asked from atop the manor wall.

"I am Arthur Castus," Arthur answered back, "Commander of the Sarmatian knights and by the Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." The guards obeyed.

Marius and several guards walked out. The fat Roman clamped his hands together and smiled, "It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus, Arthur and his Knights and…" Marius looked strangely at Haileen, Louise, Nicole, and Ann, "And who are these young ladies? Surly not Sarmatian knight."

"We're your worst nightmare," Louise said in a low voice.

Marius gave a nervous laugh and went to pet Nicole's horse, who quickly took a step back. Oh by the way, the girls were wearing their 'real world' clothes, so that also was why Marius was giving them strange looks.

"You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," he spat.

"Compared to you they're a glass of lemonade on a hot day," Nicole said under her breath.

"Can I kill him now?" Ann whispered to Arthur.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur said, pretending not to hear Ann.

"Th-That's impossible," Marius said, nervously looking around. Marius wasn't good at confrontation with really good looking guys on horses who had sharp pointy objects strapped to their hips.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked, also ignoring Marius' answer. This guy had, over the years, learned to ignore stupid comments.

"I am Alecto," a boy no more than sixteen said from above.

"You know," Ann said, gazing up at him, "If I was three years younger. I'd do him."

"Alecto is my son," Marius said to Arthur.

"Really? I thought he was your Aunt Fanny," Louise remarked. Bors and the rest of girls burst up laughing.

Marius cast them a few glares, "Everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot said impatiently.

"They're invading from the North," Arthur further explained.

"I refuse to leave," Marius puffed out his chest stubbornly. He turned to the serfs that had gathered around, "Go back to work! All of you! Get back to work!" The guards started forcing the serfs back.

"Can I kill him now?" Ann asked again.

"Shut up Ann," Louise said almost on reflex.

Arthur, now pretty peeved, jumped off his and angrily strode over to Marius, "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord."

"Yeah, I vote you do that," Ann shouted over, "All those in favor. Say 'aye'." Of course no one did.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the silly girl and then looked over to Marius' wife, Fulcinia, "Lady, my knights are hungry."

"I'd like a PBJ please," Nicole piped up.

"Grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup for me," Ann said.

"A beef and bean burrito sounds good," Louise called.

"Just a garden salad. Oh, with blue cheese dressing on the side," Haileen added.

Fulcinia glanced over at the weird girls, but when she saw they were really joking she let out a tiny smirk. Than touched her husband's arm asking for permission to do Arthur's command.

"Go," Marius ordered her in a really mean voice. He then dragged Alecto along with him into the house to prepare to leave. Arthur turned to face his knights, but his gaze went over to a dark, unwelcome looking building. Louise found where he was looking and gave a gasp. 'That's where Guinevere is being kept,' she thought. Louise nudged Nicole's shoulder and pointed over to the building. Both girls stared at it as if contemplating on what to do. They then gave each other agreeing looks and dismounted.

"Where are you two going?" Ann whispered.

"To go play Xena warrior princess," Louise replied.

"You and Haileen stay here," Nicole ordered.

The two came up to the entrance. Two monks were busy walling it up with two guards standing watch. They noticed Nicole and Louise walk up and both men gave, what they thought were, seductive smiles.

"Good morning gentlemen," Nicole greeted politely.

"'Morning to yourself," one guard (who I will now be referring to as Guard One and the other as Guard Two) said, "Now what would two young beauties like yourselves be doing with a bunch of Sarmatian knights."

"You mean Sarmatian dogs," Guard Two corrected. Both men erupted in a sickening sounding laughter. Both girls clenched their fists in rage.

"Those _dogs_ are more gallant and courageous than either of you could pray to be," Louise seethed.

"Why you little whore," Guard Two yelled. He and Guard One unsheathed their pathetic little swords. Louise and Nicole took fighting stances.

"There is a problem here?" a voice from behind the girls asked. They turned and found Arthur, who had finished with his heart wrenching speech about equality throughout the masses, the knights, Haileen, and Ann had all ridden over to their aide.

"We want to go in there," Louise answered, "And these two perverted fat heads wouldn't let us."

"Why do you wish to go in?" Arthur asked, this time more softly.

"Because-Because I have a bad feeling about that place," Louise said looking at her feet, well she couldn't very well say that his, Arthur's, future wife and queen was being tortured and held against her will by crazy monks in the building. She, Nicole, Haileen, and Ann were already having enough getting their trust ever since the knights had found out that they were really from the future.

Arthur nodded in understanding and gently pushed the two girls aside. "Move," he ordered the two guards. "MOVE!" he ordered again, when there was no response. The guards slowly backed away.

"What is this?" Arthur asked.

A little obnoxious monk came up to him, "You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Ann heard Marius shout from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned her horse to block his path.

"Let me through immediately girl," Marius ordered.

"Um let me think about that for a moment. Haileen?" Ann looked over to the other horsewoman, "What do you think?"

"Well Cross-eyed-Kitten, the fates are telling me no. Actually they're telling me a hell-no," Haileen responded. Marius stood their furious at the girls. How dare they refuse him!

"You will burn in Hell for this heresy," he said angrily, "You will be punished for all eternity with…"

"Sulfur, brimstone, and lots of nails-on-the-chalkboard sounds," Haileen interrupted, "Dude we've been to church camp since we were five. We know the drill."

"Can I kill him now?" Ann asked Bors.

The large man chuckled, "Sorry lass, but we need 'im." Ann started grumbling to herself.

Back to sanity land. Arthur ignored the monks warning and proceeded to examine the door.

"Arthur, we have no time," Lancelot said.

"Can you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked.

"We can hear the drums just fine, thank you. But we're going in there anyway," Louise answered back. Galahad started talking to himself. Louise only hearing the phrase, "Silly girl." She really wanted to start arguing with him again, but Dagonet was already slamming away at the stones until they were no more.

"Key," Arthur looked to the guards.

"It is locked. For the inside," Guard Two answered. Arthur gave Dagonet a look and the Knight began to kick the door open. Once the entrance was open Louise headed towards it only to have a hand grab her arm in protest. She turned to find that Nicole had stopped her. Also, Ann and Haileen had dismounted and all three were giving Louise worried looks.

"You don't have to go down there you know," Haileen said in a careful voice, not wanting to upset her short tempered friend.

"Yeah, Haileen or Ann could go with me," Nicole suggested hopefully.

Louise gave a sigh. She wasn't angry, and looked at her friends gratefully, "I need to go down there. I know you guys are worried, but don't be. I'll be fine, and I promise not to break down or anything. And besides, my pillar of strength will be right there beside me." She gave Nicole's arm a quick squeeze.

Ann had a look of understanding, "Okay, but if anything goes wrong and you need either me or Haileen, more preferably me, than just cry, shout, or yodel." Louise gave a heart felt smile to the blond. Then she and Nicole head in after Arthur, Lancelot, and Dagonet to the torture chamber with Gawain and the obnoxious monk bringing up the rear.

Haileen walked back to her horse when the quiet scout asked, "Why did you not wish her to go down there."

"Because Louise has seen enough death in her lifetime," she answered in a soft but serious tone.

"And how do you know that death is in that place?"

Haileen stopped dead short. Giving herself a hard mental slap for being so clumsy with her choice of words, she paused to decide whether or not to answer Tristan truthfully.

"You and the others know of our future, don't you," Tristan answered for her. Haileen gave a small node. "Are you angry for us not telling you and the other Knights," she asked.

"No," Tristan's eyes now almost showed compassion, "I have no wish to know my future. What will happen, will happen. There is no use worry about how to avoid one's fate." With that he rode off, and Haileen just stood thanking her lucky star that the dangerous but hansom knight had not gotten angry. As she wondered on whether Tristan would tell Arthur or not a voice broke her thoughts, "Did I just see you talking to Tristan?"

Haileen looked up and saw Ann smiley mischievously, "Yes, I was talking to Tristan."

"Did he talk back?"

"Yes Ann."

"In full sentences?"

"Yes Ann."

"Did you confess your undying lustful and loving feelings for him?"

"Ann?"

"What one-curly-haired-one?"

"Shut up."

"Okey-dokey."

On down in the dank dismal dungeon the group had only taken a few steps when the smell of rout had reached their noses.

"OMG, I think I'm going to vomit," Nicole held her hand up to her mouth.

"Do you want to go back outside?" Gawain asked her, concerned.

"No, I'm-I'm fine," she replied, than took to breathing through her mouth to avoid getting sick. Louise wasn't fairing much better, she saw the body of a dead man hanging on the wall and almost bolted to the exit. Nicole saw seen Louise's troubled look, and grasped her hand to give her some support. Louise gave her a smile of thanks.

They started hearing a voice chanting in Latin and another really ugly monk came into view. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?"

"Out of the way," Lancelot shoved the thin mental monk aside. He, along with everyone else, looked around in utter disgust and shock. Bodies of starved and beaten to death people hung on the walls and were clamped into small cages in the walls. Nicole had to swallow down the urge to throw up several times. Louise felt like crying out tears and screaming in angry all at the same time, but she kept her poise.

"The work of your god," Lancelot spat at Arthur, "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

Arthur did his famous ignoring thingy and just said, "See if there are any still alive."

"Look for Guinevere," Louise whispered in Nicole's ear. She went to the separate side of the dungeon, peering in each cell for the woad princess. Nicole did the same, but nearer to Gawain and Lancelot. The obnoxious monk from before grabbed Lancelot yelling, "How dare you set foot in this holy place!" Lancelot, not in the best of moods at that particular moment, stabbed the monk in the gut. Nicole looked away. She had never been a huge fan of blood and death. Gawain saw her reaction and put his arm over her for comfort. Nicole looked up into his eyes and gave a slight smile, "Well I guess that's one way to get rid of a crazy monk."

The really thin monk pointed at his fallen brethren, "There was a man of God."

"Not my god," Lancelot shouted angrily. 'Seriously, what does this guy have against religion?' Nicole thought to herself.

"This one's dead," Dagonet announced. "So are these ones," Louise called over.

"By the smell they are all dead," Gawain said. "And you," he turned to the still surviving monks, "You even move, you join him." Gawain indicated to Lancelot's latest kill. The two monks stepped back in fear, Gawain turned back to Nicole, "You sure you're alright?" He looked at her with such compassion that Nicole almost felt like kissing the golden knight. 'Ryan,' she scolded herself, 'Ryan, think about Ryan! The man you love, and want to spend the rest of your life with. Ryan!'

"Yes, really I'm okay," she replied. Wanting to avoid temptation, Nicole walked over to where Louise was still searching. Dagonet opened up a hole-type-cage and saw a survivor.

"Arthur!" he called over. Louise looked at a very scared Lucan. "You must not fear me," Dagonet said to the shaking boy. She gave a grin and resumed her looking. Crouching down, Louise saw inside one of the last prison cells was a weather beaten looking woman. Yep, this was Guinevere. Louise grabbed Nicole by the leg to get her attention. Nicole looked down and gave a shortened breath. This must have caught the victim's attention because Guinevere craned her neck over to find two young women staring at her in pity. 'Help me,' she mouthed to them. Louise nodded and called Arthur over.

Arthur and Lancelot came and looked into the cage at Guinevere. Louise and Nicole stepped back as they broke the cage open. Arthur scoped the woad up into his arms and carried her outside. The rest following in suite.

Ann had gotten bored from waiting and started to see how far a distance she could spit. Her target, of course, was Marius. After a few tries the Roman ran back into his house for cover, shooting back Ann looks of disgust.

Before she annoy the man any further Arthur came out with Guinevere in his arms. He set her down on a ground and called for some water. Ganis, sorta head of the serfs, ran and got some. Ann and Haileen went over to their friends. "You two okay, because I didn't hear no yodel," Ann asked. "Oh we are the bee's knees," Nicole answered back. The four headed back to the horses.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled as he approached Arthur.

The commander stood and glared back, "What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here."

"So are we," Galahad said. "We're actually Protestant," Ann spoke for herself, Nicole, Louise, and Haileen. "What is Protestant?" Lancelot asked. Ann thought of a moment, "Oh it's like being Catholic, only not." (AN: I'm not insulting Catholics in any way, in fact I have more Catholic friends than Protestant. so no nasty reviews.) The curly haired Knight gave her a confused look but said no more. Lancelot didn't want to know anymore than he already did about Christians.

Marius had not heard Ann's remark so he went on shouting, "They refuse to do the task God has set for them."

"And what exactly is the task?" Haileen asked in pure anger, "Be tortured and killed by maniac monks."

"Or that they refuse to be your serfs?" Arthur yelled.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian." Marius looked down at his wife who was comforting Guinevere, "You! You kept them alive!" He slapped Fulcinia hard across the face, causing her to fall.

"THAT'S IT! Dead Roman walking!" Ann shouted in rage. She jumped off her horse, ready to pulverize Marius when a horse suddenly appeared in her way.

"Get out of my way Lancelot," she said through clenched teeth.

Lancelot eyed the girl stubbornly, "If you kill him than you could be accounted for murder, and even then Arthur could not keep you safe. So get back on your horse like a good girl." Ann anger rose, but when she looked behind Lancelot's horse Marius had already been knocked to the ground by Arthur.

"Great!" she yelled at the Knight, "Now I don't even get to punch him. Why do you even care what happens to me?"

Lancelot smirked, "Because if someone does not look after you than this entire island would go up in flames."

Haileen watched her friend and Lancelot argue and Ann get back on her horse still angry. 'They might as well admit their hot for each other,' she said to herself. "I was willing to die with them," a creepy voice said from her right, "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." Haileen trotted her horse over to Tristan's, wanting to get away from the crazed as far as possible.

"Then I shall grant His wish," Arthur said almost too calmly, "Wall them up."

Haileen looked to Tristan with a worried look. She knew they didn't much time for this. Tristan glanced at her, reading her mind. "Arthur," he warned his commander.

"I SAID, WALL THEM UP!"

The serfs immediately stampeded over and hauled the screaming monks into the dungeon. Tristan and Haileen shared a look then both urged their horses forward.

"I guess that's another way to get rid of a crazy monk," Nicole sarcastically remarked, watching the serfs wall up the entrance.

"What does it matter anyway?" Louise asked, "The Saxons are going to let them out anyway."

"Yes, but then the monks will be killed by them," Ann said as she rode beside the two. She looked over to Marius, who was in a hurry to get into his carriage, "Speaking of killing. Can I kill him now?"

"No!" Lancelot shouted back. Ann flicked him the bird, while Nicole and Louise gave each other knowing looks.

Author: Okay now I'd like to represent my characters in person.

Galahad: Does that mean us?

Author: Actually Gal I was thinking of having the girls be introduced first.

Galahad: You don't love us anymore. (Galahad starts to cry. Author rolls eyes and hands him a tissue)

Author: Enough of this! You're supposed to be the tough one who argues.

Galahad: No, that's just how you wrote me out to be. In truth I have quite a sensitive soul.

Author: Oh Yee Gods! (pinches her noses in annoyance)

Louise: Hey! Are you making my man cry?

Author: Louise! He's not your man yet! And what are you doing out of your cage?

Louise: No one puts Baby down.

Author: Wrong movie Louise.

Louise: Sorry, if we're not all movie freaks like you are.

Galahad: Ha! Ha! Author is a movie freak. (he starts to clap his hands and sing) _Author is a movie freak. Author is a movie freak. Tra-la-la-la-la._

Author: Great! Look what you made happen.

Louise: Actually, I think it's a catchy tune. (both Louise and Galahad start sing the _Author is a movie freak _song, while Author holds her head in despair)

Author: Oh well. (head pops back up) All is not lost. Review please. Chaoi.


	7. They are my salvation

**KnightMaiden: Don't worry the pairing up will commence in this chapter. For some of the girls at least. But no real fireworks will be lit for a while.**

**Nilmelwen: I'm glad you like it. Don't hurt yourself laughing.**

**MORWEN12: I'll keep trying to update as quickly as possible.**

**chakrumgirl: I love you too (in a thanks-for-being-a-great-reviewer sort of way).**

**ElizaSmith: Thanks for taking a chance and reading my story. Glad you like it.**

Chapter 7: They are my salvation

"It's frickin freezing in here Mr. Bigglsworth," Ann teeth chattered. She moved her horse closer to Nicole's for warmth. Arthur had feared that Ann might try to kill Marius, so he commanded that she be watched at all times.

"Why didn't we bring winter wear?" Nicole asked, her body shaking as well.

"Because it's the middle of August back home."

"Oh yeah."

"Go snuggle up to Gawain if your cold."

Nicole glared at Ann and rode further ahead.

"You know ignoring it wouldn't make it go away!" Ann shouted after her.

"I guess I will be watching over you now."

"Go away Lancelot," Ann said as he rode up taking Nicole's place.

"Why are you so cold towards me milady?"

"Because it's winter."

Lancelot laughed at her wit, "You truly are one of a kind Lady Ann."

"I thought I told you to drop the Lady crap."

"Well I'm somewhat hard of hearing," he answered slyly, "Like when a lady says no and she really means yes." Leaning over from his horse, Lancelot started to bring his face close to hers. Ann could feel her insides grow warm despite the cold weather. She closed her eyes and felt his hot breath on her face. Their lips were barely half an inch apart when a cry came from the medical wagon. With the moment ruined Lancelot and Ann sat back in their separate saddles, neither knowing what to say to the other.

The thick silence didn't last long though when Louise rode up to the pair. "Was that Guinevere that I just heard?" she asked.

"Yes," Ann replied, hoping that Louise wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks, "I think Arthur just reset her fingers."

"Oh, well I need to go talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"Louise, you know you're becoming cryptic-girl."

"It's better than being pain-in-the-ass-girl."

Louise rode towards the wagon, while Ann was left behind with Lancelot, who was chuckling at her scowling face.

When Louise came near to the wagon Arthur was already outside talking to Galahad. "Can one of you take my horse?" she asked, "I want to go speak to Guinevere." Galahad, who had not yet been properly introduced to Guinevere, looked confused at the question. Arthur on the other hand had suspicious look on his face. "What do you wish to discuss with her?" he asked. 'Wow,' Louise thought, 'Two minutes with her and already he's being the protective boyfriend.' But she said aloud, "I want to offer my friendship to her. After something dramatic happens in someone's life they really could use someone to talk to and lean on for support."

Both men were surprised by this girl's answer. "Very well," Arthur said, "But Galahad will have to watch over your horse. I have to go speak with Tristan." After Arthur galloped away Louise, making sure not to make eye contact because she was still mad at him, handed Galahad her reins and climbed into the wagon.

Dagonet and Fulcinia were working on Lucan when she entered. The woman looked up and gave Louise a smile then returned to helping Dagonet. Louise smiled at the couple, 'Note to self: after Marius dies have Haileen, Nicole, Ann, and I devise a get-Dagonet-and-Fulcinia-together plan.' After her slight pause, Louise moved to the back of the wagon where Guinevere was sitting up and looking out the wagon opening.

Guinevere looked up at the approaching girl. She recognized her as the one who had first found her in the cage.

Louise saw Guinevere recoil in distrust. Being not very good in the comfort to total strangers department, Louise sat down and decided to get straight to the point, "I know you don't trust me and that's fine. I just wanted you to know that if you need a friend me and my friends are more than willing to talk." Silence just came, so Louise got up to leave, but was stopped when the woad responded, "Why should I trust you?"

Louise sighed, "Because I know what's it's like to feel lost and alone. I also know that it's times like that when you need a friend the most."

"You travel with Romans," Guinevere sneered, "I doubt you have had that troubled of a life."

"Well looks can be deceiving," Louise said feeling tears of hate and sadness come on, "I've been through more shit than you can imagine." She turned to leave when the girl's hand caught her arm. "I'm sorry," Guinevere whispered, "I should not judge you. It's just, my entire life my father has told me the legend of the Aquilus Lupus. Four girls from a land of freedom and wealth. He told of their bravery and intelligents. I always felt that he was comparing me to you, and how could I compete with someone I have never met."

Now Louise was really trying hard not to cry. She returned to her spot beside Guinevere, "I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes before."

"Really?" Guinevere looked at her in disbelief, "Like when?"

"Like when my mom and twin sister died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago. But I almost did lose myself when it happened."

"Lose yourself?" Guinevere asked, not understanding, "How?"

Louise took a deep breath, "My twin sister, Shelby, was born with a genetic chemical imbalance. One of the side affects was deep depression. My mother had the same sickness but not as bad. Since she was okay with day to day life none of us really worried about Shelby. My parents started noticing her depression when I was six. They got her treatment and left it at that, but then it returned when she and I started out teen years. Day by day it got worse. Shelby and I got more distant. She started drinking, taking drugs, and had this really abusive boyfriend that my parents and I really hated. One day my parents announce that she is going to go live in a clinic for the depressed. That night Shelby slit her wrists in our bathtub. My mother, who like I said before was also clinically depressed, died three months later. Doctors say it was because her organs just collapsed from stress and lack of food and stress, but I know that it was because of a broken heart."

Louise took another deep breath to calm herself; it wasn't often she spoke of her mom and twin sister. "How did you move on from such an experience?" Guinevere asked in a low voice. Wiping the tears from her face Louise smiled. "I have them," she pointed to Nicole, who was talking to Gawain, Ann, who was throwing snow at Lancelot, and Haileen, who was petting Tristan's hawk, "They are my salvation. Nicole reminds me of everything that I have to live for, Haileen won't ever let me fall, and Ann keeps me from being sad by pissing me off all the time." This time both women laughed.

"So what I'm trying to say is that if you need a friend, me and mine are pretty good when it comes to loyalty and caring for one another."

Guinevere said in a joyful tone, "I would be proud to be your friend and a friend to Nicole, Haileen, and Ann as well." They both hugged and Louise yelled out the window, "Hey guys guess what! We have new friend!" The girls applauded in glee while the knights just rolled their eyes and smiled, except Tristan who never smiles though he did grin slightly. Guinevere sank back in the wagon with embarrassment from all the attention.

"We must get a picture to commemorate this jubilant event," Ann said.

"No camera," Haileen reminded.

"Oh fiddle-sticks, a song then."

"Ann why do you always suggest a song?" Nicole asked.

"No I agree," Louise said to her friend's great surprise, "A song would be fine. Besides by the looks of it these people need a little cheering up." She looked over at the worn out and worried serfs.

"Very well," Haileen said, "Do you have any particular song in mind Guin?"

Guinevere, who was not use to the nickname, so realized that they were referring to her. "Oh well," she thought, "My father always talk about how great the land you four came from was. So could I hear a song about it?"

The four friends smiled at one another, knowing the perfect song:

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I'd work for all my life,_

_And I have to start again with just my_

_courage and my strife._

_I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,_

_Cause the flag still stands for freedom_

_and they can't take that away._

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me._

_And I'd gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today._

_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the U.S.A._

_From the lakes of Minnesota,_

_to the hills of Tennessee,_

_across the plains of Texas, _

_from sea to shining sea._

_From Detroit down to Houston_

_from New York to L.A.,_

_Well, there's pride in every American heart,_

_and it's time to stand and say._

_I'm proud to be an American_

_where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me._

_And I'd gladly stand_ _up next to you_

_and defend her still today._

_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the U.S.A._

"Damn do I feel patriotic!" Ann whooped at the end of the song. The knights all had looks of awe on their faces, as did the serfs. Louise looked over and found even Guinevere had her eyes shining with tears. She hugged her friend and told her to get some rest, than crawled back out of the carriage and came face to face with Galahad.

"Louise I…" he started.

"I don't want to hear it," Louise said, taking the reins from him and mounting her horse.

"Louise wait!" Galahad ordered in desperation. She turned and faced him with an annoyed look.

"Louise," he said a bit calmer, "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother and sister."

"I don't want your pity."

"And you wouldn't get any," Galahad stated, "But you will get my admiration and respect. Not many could come out of what you've been through, but you did. And also I wish you to know that I do care for you. Even if times you do anger me beyond belief. Anyway I do want to spend time with you. That is if you want to spend time with me."

Louise brought he hand to his mouth, "Galahad, shut up." Then brush her lips over his for a quick kiss. Louise took his hand the two rode side by side.

Up at the front of the caravan Haileen was petting Tristan's hawk. "He seems to really like you," Tristan said. Haileen, who wasn't afraid to talk to the silent scout as much anymore, said, "Yeah I guess he does."

"Just like his master," he said this so quietly that even Haileen could barely hear.

Haileen blushed at the statement but quickly changed the subject, "It's too bad I left my art supplies at home. Then I could have drawn his picture by now."

"Do you wish to return to your home?"

Haileen thought for a moment, "I don't know. Back home I was always responsible for so much. I'm the oldest of seven children, so it's always my job to take care of everything. Not to mention those three." She motioned back at Louise, Ann, and Nicole. "But here I…I feel more able to be myself. Here I don't have to worry about my friends as much."

"But you will always worry and you will always watch your friends. As I watch mine," Tristan said. Haileen saw the truth in this. She and Tristan were a lot alike. Both watched over people they loved. Although Haileen was much more upfront about it.

"Yeah I guess your right," she smiled at the scout.

"Yes, I guess I am," Tristan said to her then lifted his arm to let the hawk go off to fly again.

**Author: **Sorry that there wasn't that much humor in this chapter. But there was a song. Didn't you guys like the song? (Author looks at Galahad and Louise, who have gathered the rest and all couples are either singing the _Author is a movie freak _song or are making out) I said DIDN'T YOU GUYS LIKE THE SONG?

**Haileen:** (pulls her face off of Tristan's) Oh yes, top notch song. Very American. (resumes kissing Tristan to death)

**Author:** (pitching her nose in annoyance) How the hell did you all get out of your cages?

(everyone points to Ann)

**Author:** ANN! Why did you do that?

**Ann:** Hey don't blame me, my character is supposed to be based off of your personality remember?

**Author:** So your saying this is my fault?

**Arthur:** Well you are the creator of this universe.

**Author:** ARTHUR!

(Arthur shrieks in fear and hides behind Guinevere)

**Author:** Listen, would you all just review before I die of an ulcer because of these people.

**Knights and Girls:** Hey!


	8. Romance by the fireside

**MORWEN12: As usual, thank you for your undying devotion and reviews. For a prize of gratitude I grant you three wishes. Through I do reserve the right to not promise that any of them will come true.**

**KnightMaiden: Tristan is a sweetie, I agree. And the fireworks are being light as we speak…or write. Whatever. Thanks for the review.**

**Mandamirra10: Thanks for the review and God bless the U.S.A.**

**Makayla: When I finished with the chapter I was afraid it wouldn't live up to the ha-ha-ha standard that I promised myself that each chapter would, so thanks so much for the complement on both the chapter and the song.**

**the sarahnater: ) thanks for the review )**

**chakrumgirl: saved you for last because I wanted to explain who I based all my characters off of. Well first there is where I got their names. 'Ann' is my middle name. 'Nicole', 'Louise', and 'Haileen' are the middle names of three of my closest friends.**

**Ann: is sorta based off me. I'm much shyer in public than she is, but my friends do remind me daily that I am a funny weirdo with a crazy obsession with movies.**

**Louise: Louise's character came from a friend who I've had since we were in diapers. She's like a sister to me, so we do bicker some times.**

**Nicole: the friend I based this character on is super sweet but at times can be a bit of a tramp (laughter and finger-pointing to my friend, you know who you are but just remember I love you and so does your hobo grandma…just kidding about the hobo grandma part)**

**Haileen: this girl is my soul sister. A true artist, even though she wouldn't admit it. so rainbow colors and paint brushes to you my Drunken Poet.**

**Thank you everyone else for your glorious reviews. Keep it up!**

AN: Hope y'all appreciated the summary of where I got the ideas for my characters. Also I remember that I have printed two songs in this story and done no disclaimers for the. I want everything legal so the song in chapter five is _Extraordinary by Liz Phair _and the song in chapter seven is _God Bless the U.S.A. by Lee Greenwood. _I'm not sure if I want another song for this story. Maybe at the end. Review and share your thoughts.

Chapter 8: Romance by the fireside

It was evening when the caravan stopped. Everyone spread out to set up camp. Marius and his gang were tight nit together; probably putting up the plans for tomorrow's conspiracy. Marius had ordered Fulciana to stay with Alecto, but the girls knew the woman needed to stay away from her husband as much as possible, so they asked her to help them bath. Dagonet had helped Fulciana heat a large tub of water, with both of them casting glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking, and then put it in the wagon that Guinevere and Lucan had stayed in. Lucan was bathed first, than went off to bed with Dagonet. The girls then took turns to bath.

"So did you give him a little peck or was it a full frontal snog," Ann asked after Louise had revealed to her friends, this included Guinevere and Fulciana, that she had kissed Galahad earlier.

"What is a full frontal snog?" Guinevere asked; she and Fulciana looked confused at the term.

The girls all grinned and Haileen replied, "Full frontal snog is a Brit…foreign term for intense kissing. This can also be called making-out, French kissing, swapping spit, doing the tongue tango, and many other names. I myself have only experienced this type of kissing twice in my life." Louise, Nicole, and Ann giggled while the two older women blushed. "So which was it Louise," Ann still wanted to know. Louise's cheeks reddened, "It was just a little kiss." Everyone in the wagon gave 'awe that's so sweet' sounds.

"A man who can put up with our Lou, who knew?" Nicole jested. Louise gave a scowl and started splashing water at the brunette. 

Just to let you know the situation: Louise was now in the tub, Nicole and Haileen had already bathed, Ann was next and Guinevere had offered to go last since she was the dirtiest.

The splashing soon became full out water war and all the girls (AN: from now on 'girls' pretty much includes Guinevere too) were drenching each other and hysterical with laughter. For the first time in a long while, Guinevere was having fun. It was cut short though when Fulciana propped herself up and gave a whistle. "Ladies," she said with authority, "I do believe that after Louise two more girls still have to wash themselves, so could we please keep what is left of the bath water in the bath."

"Yes Fulciana," everyone said in unison. The woman gave them a kind smile, "Good, now Louise I believe you are a clean as can be so put on one of those dresses, then Ann can have her turn."

"Do I have to wear a dress," Louise whined. Fulciana gave a don't-argue-with-me look so Louise just hung her head a muttered, "Yes ma'am." She got out and put on a soft tone orange, toga style dress that was warm with many layers. Ann stripped down and submerged herself, giving a sigh of relaxation. Idle chitchat went on for a bit, while Fulciana soaked off the dirt and sweat from Ann with sweet smelling oils.

"So Guinevere, what do ya think of Arthur?" Nicole asked, giving a sly smile.

The woad blushed, "I…He…He's the most unusual Britain I have ever met. When he acts like a Roman commander it's like…"

"It's like he's trying to be something he's not," Haileen finished wisely. "Yes!" Guinevere said, "Arthur is like this land; British with a Roman father."

"And just because his father is Roman doesn't mean he is," Ann said with a down cast look, "Very few of us are our parent's images. I know I'm nothing like my father." Everyone agreed with the fact that they were not like their parents.

"On a lighter note," Ann said, returning to her normal self, "What does Lady Fulciana think of Sir Dagonet?" The woman stopped her washing and gave a deep blush. "I am a married woman," Fulciana half whispered, in shock at what the girl was implying.

"So?" Louise asked, "Where we're from 50 percent of marriages don't work." Now both Fulciana and Guinevere had looks of surprise, but the younger girls just kept on ranting.

"She and he could have a sort of affair."

"Na. I don't think Dag would go for that. He's too noble."

"Guys you do realize that by tomorrow it would matter."

"Uh I hate to interrupt," Haileen stared out past the screen, "But we have an audience." They looked outside and found Lancelot standing by a tree. With his eyes down cast, it was obvious what he had been looking at. "Who is it?" Ann asked; she had her back to the screen so had no idea what was going on.

"Oh it's just Lancelot letting his eyes travel across your naked body, giving him the perfect specimen to focus on for tonight's masturbation session," Louise answered back nonchalantly. Ann gave a screech and tried to deepen herself farther into the tub for cover. The others laughed at the girl's antics. Fulciana taking pity on the girl informed her that she was clean enough, than handed Ann a teal colored dress. It was long with straps to hold on to her shoulders. Though on Ann the straps fell to her arms and resulted on her looking like she was wearing an evening dress that showed a good amount of her cleavage.

"God, I'm going to be freezing in this," Ann cried, already feeling the cool air harass her uncovered arms and neck.

"Who cares, you look hot," Haileen said.

"I care. I'd rather be the temperature type hot right now than the good looking type of hot."

"I'm sorry;" Fulciana apologized, "That is one of my summer dresses." She handed Ann a black cloak. Ann gave her thanks, wrapped herself up, and started to leave the wagon. "Where you going?" Louise asked. "Well you said I look hot," Ann smiled, "And I want to see if Lancelot agrees." She winked and went out into the winter night.

Haileen, Nicole, and Louise gave longing thoughts to leave as well. They had to admit that they all did look really sexy, unlike with the itchy dresses the Bishop had given them.

Louise's dress rippled like waves whenever she moved. Haileen had a silvery blue dress with white sleeve that bellowed out like dove's wings, also the dress showed off a good amount of her chest. Nicole's magenta gown shaped her body well making her look like a goddess of midnight. Guinevere saw the looks of her friends. "Go," she ordered, "I will be fine here with Fulciana."

"Guin, we'll wait for you to finish," Nicole said. Guinevere smiled at their loyalty, "No, go show to those knights why we are considered the fairer sex." Nicole, Haileen, and Louise each hugged Guin in thanks and left the wagon giggling.

Ann loosened her cloak a bit to show off her dress as she walked towards the unsuspecting Lancelot. He sensed someone was close by and looked up. Lancelot's mouth curved into a grin when he saw Ann standing there. The dress she wore was more revealing than any worn by a bar wench at Hadrian's Wall, but at the same time it had a tone of elegance to it.

Neither said anything as they stood there. Being a sucker for the winter season, Ann looked to the sky and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of snow falling on her face. "Such a beautiful land," she sighed happily.

"If you say so," Lancelot said unconvinced.

"And where do you come from that compares?" Ann asked as she faced him once more, "This is more like heaven for me than anything."

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell," Lancelot said sternly, but then started to walk towards her seductively, "But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there."

"And what makes you think your worthy of heaven?"

"I did save an angel from falling," Lancelot said huskily as he stepped closer to her. Ann was about to say something more, but the knight leaned his head down and closed the space between them. Ann had never in her life been kissed like this. It made her insides warm up and her legs started to melt. Before she could collapse from ecstasy Lancelot wrapped his arms underneath the cloak and around her waste. His tongue begged for entrance so Ann gave it as she ran her hands through his dark curls.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity then both broke apart for air. Breathing hard Ann looked up into his eyes, trying to see if she find out what he had felt about the kiss. Lancelot gave a cheeky smile and moved his hands in circles along her back. "So milady," he said in his usual lusty voice, "Where will you be sleeping this night?"

Ann could have slapped that grin right off his face. 'I'm such an idiot!' her mind shouted, 'He just thinks I'm another one night stand.' Making a frown evident on her face, Ann removed Lancelot's arms from around her, "I think I'll spend tonight alone Sir Knight." She gave a mock curtsey and stomped away leaving behind a very confused and slightly angry Lancelot.

Ann sat down by a nearby tree and tried in a fail attempted to wipe away all residents the kiss. She glanced behind the tree and found Lancelot in the same position as her against another tree. 'Good,' she smiled evilly, 'He's disappointed. Serves you right you man-whore.' She heard another person approach Lancelot. It was Guinevere.

"Guess some things you can't change," Ann said to herself, trying to make the feelings of betrayal and disappointment disappear. Wanting to get in hearing distance, Ann crawled towards the two while still making sure she was hidden by the tree. She knew the movie script by heart so the conversation was nothing out of the new.

"What was it like, your home?"

"We sacrificed goats, drank their blood, and danced naked around fires."

"What I do remember…Home…Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky bigger than you can imagine. No boundaries."

"Some people would call that freedom. That's what we fight for-our land, our people. The right to choose our own destiny. So you see Lancelot, we are much alike, you and I," then Guinevere started towards the knight in much the same way that Lancelot had walked towards Ann, "And when you return home, will you take a wife, have sons?"

'What about daughters?' Ann wanted to yell, 'What's wrong with daughters you stupid, sexist people!'

"And what do you care of whether I take a wife or not," Lancelot asked in what sounded like an annoyed voice. Ann didn't know if she should be cheering or worried at the fact that they were no longer going with the movie.

Guinevere's face became serious, "I have heard stories of you Lancelot. Of your womanizing nature, and how you seek comfort in a different woman every night. Let me warn you now, do not seek that one night moment of happiness in Ann. Her destiny does not include a man that will break her heart and spirit. Ann deserves someone that will love and respect her fully. So tell me, what kind of man are you Lancelot?"

Lancelot looked surprised at Guinevere's outburst and then looked away and back in shame, "I would have left you and the boy there to die in that dungeon." The woad gave him a smug I-knew-it look. Lancelot walked away from Guinevere and towards where Ann was hiding. Not wanting to be seen, Ann sprang to her feet. But in mid-spring her food caught. Landing with a thud on what she thought was the ground Ann gave a curse and tried to stand up, but found she was already being pulled up. She looked up to see who had helped her and found a pissed of Lancelot staring right back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I…well…er…Is this a rhetorical question?"

Lancelot rubbed his eyes in annoyance, "Did you hear what was spoken between me and Guinevere?"

"Yes," Ann answered back in a soft voice.

"Arrgh," Lancelot growled, "Well then I guess you'll be glad to have a new member in your little damn sisterhood!" He started to walk off but Ann grabbed his arm, "Lancelot wait."

Lancelot turned and glared at her, "What?"

"What you said earlier about wanting to leave Lucan and Guin behind. Well, I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. It's human nature to want things to go the easy way, but that's why there are people in the world like Arthur. To remind us that the road less traveled by will give you more peace of mind."

Lancelot stood there stunned when Ann finished her little speech. Seeing that nothing else could be said Ann kissed him on the cheek as a goodnight gesture. She skipped away to sit with the knights by the fire, while humming _Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra_.

'Why did the Gods make women so damn confusing,' Lancelot thought bitterly as he returned to search for a place to sleep.

Back to the mating games of Haileen, Louise, and Nicole.

Galahad, Gawain, and Bors were sitting around a fire drinking and eating. Bors was about to ask Gawain something, but his fellow knight was staring off at something.

"Gawain what's the matter with ye?" Bors asked. Galahad and he turned to find three angels standing in the snow. Bors grinned devilishly and motioned for them to come sit. Louise sat next to Galahad, who was looking over her orange dress with fascination. "So how do I look?" Louise asked him. Galahad didn't have as much experience as the other knights when it came to beautiful women so instead of giving a suave reply to Louise, he just gawked.

Bors laughed, "Louise, you'll have to forgive the pup. He's either trying to say that you're the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on or the ugliest."

"I'm trying to say she's the beautiful not ugly you ol' swine!" Galahad yelled. Bors just kept on laughing at the young knight's embarrassment. Galahad was about to lose his temper again when Louise nuzzled her body into his. "Thanks for the complement hon," she said kissing him on the neck affectionately. Galahad forgot what he was mad at and draped his cloak over the both of them for warmth.

"You look very attractive as well milady," Gawain said to Nicole. She smiled in return, "Thank you Gawain, but could you please call me Nicole from now on. We're friends so there's no need for the formalities." Gawain tried not to look too disappointed when she said 'friends'.

"I don't know about you six but I'm hungry," Ann announced as she skipped over to the group.

"Where've you been," Haileen asked, "We thought you'd gone over to talk to Lancelot."

"I did, we talked, then we stopped talking, and now I'm here asking for food. Give me food."

"That's not asking," Nicole said. Ann blew a raspberry and plopped down between Bors and Haileen. "So are ya'll gonna feed me or not?" Ann asked. Bors handed the girl some of the meat that he cooked.

Everyone was finished eating when Gawain gave a large belch. He immediately looked at Nicole in embarrassment. She in return opened her mouth, giving the largest belch the knights had ever heard. "Behold," Ann said loudly, "Nicole Racer, the raining champion of belching at Long Pond Lake Evangelical Church Camp for Girls."

Nicole's blush matched Gawain's. Louise instructed Ann to shut up. Haileen tried to pretend that these crazy people weren't her friends as all the other knights came up to the fire to get some food. Dagonet walked up and grabbed three servings.

"Hey Dag, whose the third for?" Bors asked, "You and Lucan gonna eat all that ye'selves." Dagonet didn't answer back but the girls all had an idea who he was bringing food too. A little after that Arthur came and by sheer luck, _not_, Guinevere showed up at the same moment. They both shared a 'moment' then went their separate ways. Not without Ann shouted after Guinevere, "GUIN, YOU FOXY MOMMA YOU!"

Of course she received a slap up side the head from Louise then a shove from Haileen for good measure. She sat there in a huff until a voice whispered in her ear, "Did you miss me?" Rolling her eyes Ann replied, "I'd thought you'd taken my advice."

"And what advice would that be, milady?" Lancelot asked, sitting down close to her.

"That you should join the priesthood."

Gawain spat out his drink and Bors started to double over in laughter.

Lancelot was trying to hide his anger, "I don't remember you saying that."

"Oh but I did," Ann said with a look of innocence, "You just weren't listening."

"I was listening perfectly fine milady, and I assure you that I heard nothing about a suggestion to join the damn priesthood."

Ann gasped, "Blasphemy!"

"Stop it both of you," Haileen instructed.

"You do realize she's just doing this to push your buttons Lancelot," Nicole said. Lancelot, obviously annoyed by the whole situation, stood up, eyed the now smiling Ann, and walked off without getting any supper.

"Why do you annoy him so lass?" Bors asked.

"Because she likes him," Louise answered for her. Haileen took no notice of the banter that started between her two friends; instead she looked around for Tristan. Not seeing him anywhere she tugged on Galahad's, he was currently playing with Louise's hair, tunic to ask.

"He's out scouting," Galahad replied, "One of us should probably send some food out to him."

"HAILEEN WILL DO IT!" Nicole, Louise, and Ann shouted in unison. Haileen made her curly locks fall across her face to hide the redness on her cheeks. She grabbed the plate Bors had prepared, ignoring his knowing smile and set off to find the scout.

'Okay, I know I've seen that tree before,' Haileen thought, 'Oh goody, I'm walking in circles.' She knew where the camp was but had too much pride to go back and ask someone for help, so the only option was to keep on walking.

After another twenty minutes Haileen finally sat straight down on the ground, "That's it. I give up."

"Never thought of you as a quitter."

Haileen gave a scream and turned around to find Tristan smiling at her. "Don't do that," she said through clenched teeth.

"Do what?"

"You know, that walking around and making no noise so scaring unsuspecting victims will come much easier thing."

For the first time, Haileen saw Tristan actually laugh. Well, it was more of a breathy grunt, but there definitely were some happy type feelings behind it.

Wanting to move on from this very experience, Haileen looked over to get Tristan's food and found that when she had freaked out the food had gotten spilled. "This is just great," Haileen said in despair. She was going to apologize to Tristan but when Haileen turned she found the scout right in front of her.

"I food your dropped. I mean I dropped your food," Haileen explained.

"I'm not very hungry," Tristan said, gently brushing some hair away from her face. Haileen gasped slightly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Closing her eyes and indulging in the moment as Tristan's warm, soft lips moved from her cheek across to her ear. She could have melted right then and there as his mouth caressed her ear and skin. As quickly as the kiss came it seemed to end. Moaning in protest, Haileen heard Tristan again give a laughing grunt.

"We have duties and promises to keep Shewolf," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"And miles to before we sleep."

Tristan looking slightly confused kissed her once again on the cheek and walked away. His image blending perfectly into the landscape.

"So whatcha doin?"

Haileen screamed as before and found Louise, Nicole, Ann, and Guin all laughing at her outburst. "Don't do that Louise," Haileen said.

"Did you think we were Tristan?" Guin asked.

"No actually Tristan just left."

"We know," Ann said, then pointed her finger at Haileen, "And he left behind a Grand Canyon size hicky on your neck." Haileen's hand went immediately to where Tristan had been kissing her. "SYKE!" Ann, Louise, and Nicole yelled then started rolling over in laughter.

Guin, who was smiling at the scene, said in a more stolid tone, "We must start on our way."

"Where are we going?" Haileen asked.

"To see Mr. Mysterious," Louise answered in a slightly angry tone.

"To see Merlin," Nicole said, "And Louise is still mad at him for the whole run away horse ordeal."

"He's just like Monica. Except he's a guy and has magic and stuff," Louise crossed her arms. They all started further into the woods, Guin in the lead since she knew where they were going.

"Who is Monica?" she asked Haileen quietly.

**Author:** Feew! Took me forever in this one. But don't worry the characters haven't gotten to outta control. (motions behind her where the Knights and Girls are doing the conga will singing _The Author is a Movie Freak_) So anyway, sorry to all you who have no patience and had to wait. Oh and _hunting4max_ was confused about the girls so now I'll have them explain themselves for the rest of you who are also scratching your heads. (Shouts back) HEY CAN I HAVE THE GIRLS COME UP WITH THEIR SEGNIFICATE OTHERS PLEASE!

(all the girls stand in line with their men slightly behind them: Haileen and Tristan, Louise and Galahad, Ann and Lancelot, and Nicole and Gawain)

**Author:** Okay we'll do this oldest to youngest. Haileen you may begin. Give us your name, age, and something that sets you apart from the rest.

**Haileen:** Hello my name is Haileen Cork. I am 19 years old. I am the only one with curly hair and am the mother figure of the group, or as we prefer to call it, sisterhood.

**Author:** Thank you Haileen. Louise you're up next. Galahad can you please cease and desist of the groping until she is finished. (Galahad gives a scowl and quits groping)

**Louise:** My name is Louise Ralph. I am 19 years old. My mother and sister committed suicide both when I was 13. Because of this I have become more of the badass of the sisterhood.

**Author:** Ann you're up.

**Ann:** Hey happening peoples. My name is Annallis Brooks, but everyone calls me Ann. I am 18 years old. My character is based off the author and though I'm not the youngest of the group I do act the most immature and do the most damage.

(Both Girls and Knights nod profusely at this fact)

**Author:** And last but not least, Nicole.

**Nicole:** Hi, I am Nicole Whither. I'm 18 years old and the youngest of the Shewolves. Back in our home reality I have a fiancée name Ryan. Also, I am the sweetest and most polite of the sisterhood.

**Author:** Thanks ladies, you may return to conga. Arthur and Guin just look stupid doing it on their own. So keep reviewing everyone. And until next time, wear your seat belts and drink your milk.


	9. The Beginning of Us

**Morwen12: I do my best to write this one as fast as I can.**

**GAWAINLOVER: Soon, very very soon, there will be some Gawain/Nicole action happening. And the suggestion you gave was…eh interesting…but I think it will work better in my next King Arthur fanfic, which I'm not telling anyone about yet. But keep bringing the suggestions.**

**Evenstar-mor2004: Happy to make your days sunny and happy. In the movie I always thought that if Dag had lived then he and Fulciana would have had a little 'somethin-somethin' going for them. About the movie changing a bit; you'll just have to keep reading and see what my sick little mind will cook up.**

**chakrumgirl: (takes chocolate bunnies and sugary peeps) HA HA! Now that I have one follower it will be no trouble to rule you all. HA HA! Thanks for the offerings and if I'm able to distract the girls long enough I'll give one of the knights to you. Just tell me which one. (laughs again evilly and eats sweets) **

**Kal's Gal: Always happy to post another chapter. Enjoy!**

**KingArthergirl: I know, I know. The I'm-Ryan's-fiancée thing is getting old. Just read on and you'll be satisfied. I hope. Oh by the way, you did spell 'superb' correctly. **

**LowRyderBabe69: I also had to memorize that Robert Frost poem for school. Good to know my teachers aren't the only poem Nazis.**

_AN: Okay a few notes here then on to the story. One) This chapter I have to dedicate to my Madre (that means Mom in Spanish) because she was a complete angel for getting me the winter formal dress I wanted. Even though it was one-hundred smackaroos (this means dollars) over the price she limited me too when we became shopping. So here's too you Mom. Love you lots and always will._

_Two) I thought it would be nice for you all to be able to better picture the dresses they were wearing from the last chapter so here are the sites that contain pictures:_

_Haileen: _http/ http/ _(Just imagine it in orange and no center jewel)_

_Ann: _http/ greenish teal color)

_Nicole: _http/ dress in magenta)

_Hope that helps those of you who lack in the imagination department. ! En a la conseja! (This means 'On to the story!' in Spanish)_

Chapter 9: The Beginning of Us

The five came to a clearing and waited for Merlin to appear.

"You know, I once saw a horror movie that started out like this," Ann said in the midst of the waiting.

"Shut up Ann."

"Welcome Aquilus Lupus. I greet you in peace." They watched as Merlin bowed deeply then looked over at Guinevere to do the same. "Kneel to our saviors, Guinevere," he ordered.

"She doesn't have to bow," Haileen said.

"But she is not of your kind. My daughter must show respect for those that deserve it."

"Well I don't know about us four, but Guin deserves a lot of respect for just being herself," Nicole told the old wizard, "She is strong, loyal, smart, wise, and kind. So why should you treat her any different than us?"

Merlin stood there, unable to answer Nicole's question.

"Ha!" Louise shouted, "The oh-so-cryptic-guy is not so cryptic anymore. Yo-boo-suck to you Merlin!" She then did her own style of the happy dance.

"Okay, moving on," Haileen said, "So what did you want to see us about?"

Merlin, who had been trying to figure out if Louise had insulted him or not, returned to his serious, mystical demeanor. "Aquilus Lupus," he preached, "You have been called through time and understanding to change the destiny of three Sarmatian knights. Death will come on swift wings to Lan—"

"Lancelot, Tristan, and Dagonet," Ann finished in a bored tone, "We already know this Pops. Dagonet gets offed on the ice by arrows, Cynric kills Lancelot with a crossbow, and Tristan gets brought down by the Saxon leader whose name I don't remember."

"Cerdic."

"Thanks Haileen."

"No prob.

"Back to the point Mr. Merlin," Ann continued, "The death of the knights. That we've got. It's just the 'how do we prevent it from happening' that we don't know."

Merlin smiled wisely, "You each hold great power. Power that you find in each other. Do you truly believe it was by mere chance that the four of you met on the fateful day?"

Nicole closed her eyes for a minute; remembering a June day long ago when her life changed forever.

_Long Pond Lake, Massachusetts, 1992_

"_Nicole Whither open this door! I mean it young lady; you have until the count of ten!"_

_The five year old reached over and unlocked the car door. Mrs. Whither reached in a yanked her daughter out of the BMW, "Now you're going to be a perfect angel for the nice camp people, right?" Nicole only nodded at her mother's question. _

_As Mrs. Whither unpacked the suitcases from the trunk Nicole reviewed in her head all the miserable things that had been happening to her lately. _

_First her father decides that instead of being a rich lawyer from Manhattan he wants to open a contractor company in Rhode Island. Then, so Nicole wouldn't get in the way of moving and because they need some 'alone' time, her parents enrolled her into Long Pond Lake Evangelical Church Camp for Girls in Massachusetts. The camp lasted for the entire summer so this was quite a lot for a five year old to take in. Especially when that five year old is shy, sheltered, and sucks at making friends. _

"_Come on," Mrs. Whither said, taking Nicole's hand and leading her to the front office. A bubbling blond (obviously a dye job) skipped up to them with a big, annoying smile. "O-si-yo. Which mean's 'hello' in Cherokee, to Long Pond Lake Camp," she greeted in a high squeaky voice, "My name is Kitty. And who is this little darling?" Kitty crouched down and started pinching Nicole's cheeks. _

"_I am Eva Whither and this is my daughter Nicole," Mrs. Whither answered. Kitty smiled up at the woman, "Well Ms. Whither say good-bye to your daughter, because for the next nine weeks will be a parent-free zone. Won't that be fun Nicole?" The girl just looked at her shoes, silently asking God what she did to deserve this torture. Mrs. Whither, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at the idiot counselor, gave her only child a quick peek on the cheek, and drove off in her BMW._

_Nicole was left with a pleading look in her eyes and some mad blond with the name of Kitty. And Kitty just kept on chatting away like as if Long Pond Lake Camp was the Utopia of the Earth. Auditing out the woman's voice, Nicole trudged along behind Kitty as she was led to one of the cabins along the lake. _

"_Ah here you go Nicole, Wa-ya cabin. Wa-ya means 'wolf' in Cherokee. Did you know that Nicole?" Kitty asked with excitement. Nicole decided it would be best if she just ignore Kitty, so she grabbed her suitcases and entered the cabin. The moment Nicole stepped through the door a pillow came flying towards her head._

"_Jeez Lou you trying to kill someone?"_

"_Yeah you, and don't call me Lou."_

"_Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou…"_

"_BE QUIET ANN!"_

"_Would both of you be quiet."_

_Nicole observed the three girls that stood before her. They all looked around her age. The one called 'Lou' was a dark strawberry blond that wore overalls and a backwards baseball cap. She was what Mrs. Whither would consider, "One of those horrendous Tom-Boys." A girl who had been pestering 'Lou' had dark blond hair in pigtails; she wore a yellow Mickey Mouse shirt with pink shorts and sandals. 'Lou' had called this girl by the name of Ann. The last girl, the one who had shushed 'Lou' and Ann, had short, crazy, curly hair that seemed to go in every direction. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue smile-face on it._

"_Who are you?" Lou asked, crossing her arms while giving Nicole a once over. Nicole had on a white summer dress with sunflowers on it and was wearing a matching hat. Obviously Lou wasn't impressed with the girl's choice of clothing._

"_My name is Nicole Whither," she answered in a small voice._

"_Well Nicole, go ask to be in a different cabin because you look like a snob. And I double hate snobs."_

"_Be quiet Louise," the curl haired girl commanded, "**You're** starting to act like a snob." She smiled nicely at Nicole and stuck out her hand, "Hi Nicole. I'm Haileen Cork." Nicole, grateful that this one was welcoming, shook her hand. Suddenly the pigtailed blond appeared and straight out hugged Nicole, "My name is Annallis Brooks, but everyone calls me 'Ann'." She ceased hugging the stunned Nicole and pointed to Louise, who was now on one of the buck beds making mean faces. _

"_And that is Louise Ralph. Don't mind her bad mood; she just had a bug crawl up her butt this morning."_

_Louise threw another pillow at Ann, which she ducked from, and Nicole giggled. After meeting Haileen and Ann she felt a little better._

"_So where are you from?" Haileen asked._

_Nicole looked down at her shoes again and answered, "I was born in Manhattan, New York City, but my parents are moving us to Rhode Island soon." She looked up again to find Ann, Haileen, and even Louise giving her looks of astonishment. "What's wrong?" Nicole asked, afraid that she had said the wrong thing._

"_We're all from Rhode Island," Ann said, "What town are you moving to?"_

"_Middleton."_

"_That's our town too!" Louise shouted jumping off the bed, "Ann and I have lived there our whole lives."_

"_And I just moved there from Pennsylvania about nine months ago," Haileen explained._

_The four girls stood there looking at one another in silence._

"_What does this mean?" Nicole asked._

"_It means I'm hungry and want cookies," Ann said, going over to her duffle bag to retrieve them. Haileen and Louise rolled their eyes._

"_Ann," Haileen said, "Don't you find it the least bit weird that three girls that all live in the same town and one that will eventually be moving there all end up in the same cabin in the same camp?"_

_Ann tried to answer the question, but her mouth was full of cookies. Before she could swallow the door of the girls' cabin opened and in walk a black haired girl with a blue frilly dress. With her was a light haired brunette and bleach blond; both wore frilly dresses that were green and light pink._

_The black haired girl looked over the Wa-ya cabin in distaste then at Ann, Louise, and Haileen in the same way. She turned to Nicole and smiled, then walked up and gave a little curtsy. "You must be Nicole Whither," she said in sweet voice, "I'm Monica Franchese and these are my friends Misty and Marguerite." Both Misty and Marguerite copied Monica's curtsy. _

"_It's nice to meet you Monica and Misty and Marguerite," Nicole said politely, "What do you want?"_

_Monica gave a little girly laugh and flipped her hair to the side, both actions Misty and Marguerite copied, and then Monica said, "We wished to invite you to stay in our cabin of course. It is called Nv-ya-o-sa-ni; that means 'jewel' in Cherokee."_

"_Fascinating," Louise said loudly._

_All three filly dress girls glared at her. "No one was asking your opinion commoner," Monica said in an absolutely snotty tone. Louise looked ready to skin Monica alive if Ann hadn't held her back. _

_Monica returned to her sweet act, "We just thought that you would want to be around your own class Nicole."_

"_Yeah," Misty agreed, "Not with these vile creatures."_

_Now Louise, Ann, and Haileen all looked ready to rip those frilly dresses to shreds and pull out the girls' perfect hair. Nicole, who had gone to the most expensive preschool in Manhattan, never liked these kinds of people who thought they were better than others because they had more money. She smiled nicely at Monica and responded, "Monica, jewels may be pretty and last longer, but wolves definitely have more fun than a polished rock."_

_Louise, Ann, and Haileen hooted and hollered in approval. Monica, Misty, and Marguerite stuck their noses up in the air. "Peasants," Monica spat, leaving the cabin with her cliché in following step._

_Nicole took a deep breath; she never had been good with standing up for herself. She felt her sunflower be removed from her head. Nicole turned to her left and found Louise standing there with a smile. _

"_Not a bad first impression, Nic," Louise said. She took off her own baseball cap and placed it on Nicole's head._

For the next thirteen years Nicole shared her happiest, scariest, weirdest, sadist, funniest, most confusing, and most dangerous moments with the other three girls of Wa-ya cabin.

"It wasn't just chance," she whispered to herself.

"What did ya whisper incoherently to yourself, Nicole?" Ann asked

"It wasn't just chance," Nicole repeated louder, "The day we met at camp. Haileen knew at the time that something strange was going on. We were all just too young to really care."

Guin nodded, "In the legends, it was told the journey to your destiny started the moment you four met in a place of sanctuary."

"What better sanctuary is there than a church camp," Louise commented.

"Okay, I got down the whole we-have-a-chosen-destiny thing," Haileen said, "I mean, even our cabin every year was the 'wolf' one. But now we need to get off memory lane and figure out how to save the knights."

"Well I have a plan," Merlin said proudly. He stood there looking in the distance as if posing for a portrait.

Silence followed. And crickets. And more crickets.

Ann coughed, "Um Merlin. I know you want to go for the whole dramatic pause, but there are only a few more hours left till morning."

Guin, looking quite embarrassed, whispered to her friends, "He gets like this when he's about to unfold one of his master planes."

Louise, Ann, Nicole, and Haileen all gave an 'Oh' sound.

Merlin eventually came back from la-la land and told his master plan.

"THAT PLAN SUCKS!" the girls all shouted, Guin included, when Merlin was finished telling them. This was interesting since Guin didn't even know what the other form of 'sucks' meant.

"It must be done," Merlin said, "There is no other way."

"Fine," Ann stuck out her tongue at him, "That's how we save Lancelot and Tristan, but what about tomorrow on the ice? We need to keep Dagonet from getting hit by arrows."

"Well we could…" Louise started pace in the snow back and forth, "Nicole, do you remember that year at camp that we did the moving target competition in archery."

"Yeah. You and I were the only ones who could shoot at a flying arrow in midair."

"Exactly," Louise pointed at Nicole, "Both of us could shoot at the arrows that will kill Dag and break them in half just before they hit him."

"That's bloody brilliant Lou!" Ann yelled.

"Don't call me Lou."

"Sorry," Ann said, "And after you two stop the arrows, I'll ride out and pick Dag up to take him back to safety."

"Ann no," Haileen stepped up, "That's too dangerous."

"Over protective much," Ann said.

"Haileen, Ann is the better horse rider out of the two of you," Nicole reasoned. Haileen opened her mouth to argue.

"So be it," Merlin intervened before she could say a word, "Now go and rest." With that the wizard Merlin turned and walked back to his people.

"Well that was enlightening," Louise rolled her eyes and started back to the camp.

"Don't worry about it Guin," Haileen comforted her friend, "Everyone has at least one weirdo parent."

Nicole followed her friends but as she walked she could fell this prickly feeling on the back of her neck. Like she was being watched.

"Who's there," she asked the darkness.

"It's just me Nicole," a hansom voice answered. Gawain came from behind a tree and walked towards her, "I didn't scare you, did I."

"No of course not," Nicole said, trying to calm her fast-beating heart, "Did you want something Gawain?"

The golden manned knight started wringing his hands nervously, "I just wanted to tell you…um…that I…um…oh hell I just wanted to-" He walked up to Nicole, brought his hand behind her neck, and kissed her. At first Nicole was surprised, but then she started to respond. Leaning her head to the side so it would position better, Nicole thought to herself, 'This doesn't feel too bad. Much better than Ryan.'

Thinking it over a bit, Nicole realized that she wasn't in love with Ryan. Ryan is safe. Ryan isn't romantic. Ryan is boring. 'I'm in love with Gawain,' she told herself.

This was such a surprising revelation that Nicole pulled her lips away from Gawain's.

"I'm sorry milady," Gawain quickly apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

Before he could go on Nicole smiled and gave him another kiss.

"It's alright Gawain," she assured him, "I have been wanting to do this…probably since we've met."

Gawain gave the biggest smile and began kissing Nicole again. But she pulled back again.

"Gawain, believe me I want to keep kissing you and have many, many repeats of kissing you from now on, but there is something that I have to do first."

Nicole peeked him on the cheek and walked down to the river near the camp. She stood on the shore and took off her engagement ring.

"Goodbye Ryan." And through it into the river.

Suddenly clapping and cheering was heard from behind. Nicole turned and found Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Guin standing doing even more happy dances. Nicole looked to the sky, "Well this proves it. God has a sense of humor." Everyone started laughing.

"Come on sweets," Louise lopped arms with her, "We figured out what to do tomorrow about that ass-wipe Marius."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well you know how wolves attack in packs."

**Author:** GIVE THREE CHEERS! WE HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS!

**Knights and Girls:** Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!

**Author:** Gawain and Nicole finally got together! GIVE THREE CHEERS!

**Knights and Girls:** (minus Gawain and Nicole since they have started making out) Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!

**Author:** I made Merlin look like an idiot. GIVE THREE CHEERS!

(Silence)

(Crickets chirping)

(Merlin comes up and points staff at Author)

**Merlin:** Tongue like a knife. Brain like a log. Turn this insulter into a frog.

(big poof happens and clouds of smoke and sparkles appear around Author)

(Author starts to cough and waves away smoke with hands)

(smoke disappears and Author, not in frog form, is cross armed looking very pissed off at Merlin. Author points magic pencil at Merlin)

**Author:** Fanficition writers, fairies, and muses' mage. May your combined power put this funny wizard back in his cage.

(bright purple light flashes and Merlin flies back into his cage. cage locks)

(Author blows smoke off pencil and looks back at Knights and Girls)

**Author:** I believe you all were cheering.

**Knights and Girls:** HIP HIP HOORAY! PLEASE REVIEW, WE FEAR FOR OUR LIVES! HIP HIP HOORAY! REVIEWS SEEM TO MAKE HER HAPPY! HIP HIP HOORAY! WE LIKE IT WHENS SHE'S HAPPY!


	10. The Snap heard round the World

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: I believe that everyone has a weirdo parent. Mine is my dad. Though my mom can be a bit on the strange side at times too.**

**LlewellynPrincess: Thanks (notice my one word response was had the same number of words as your one word review. lol)**

**MORWEN12: I'm going as fast as I can! (this was written out of excitement, not anger)**

**chakrumgirl: (takes candy canes and candy corn and starts to eat) I agree as well my little minion. Lots of the I-fell-into-the-King Arthur-movie stories have no reason as to why the character is there. P.S. 'Author' is a character that represents the part of my brain that is coming up with this story, so she too appreciates the candy. Even though I took the candy canes and candy corn. He. He. Gracias chica bella. **

**GAWAINLOVER: Knew you'd like this chapter. They kissed! (Aoibhinn joins in happy dance)**

**Nilmelwen: Hope you didn't get into too much trouble. If you did, blame it on the fairy queen, Aoibhinn.**

**Evenstar-mor2004: I have my reasons for not revealing the master plan that will save Lancelot and Tristan. Also, just because I made him look like an idiot. I really do like the character, Merlin, from the King Arthur legends.**

**Kal's Gal: Thanks for the review. Chapter is underway.**

**Hunting4max: And another brill review outcome from my lovely reviewers. Keep up the good reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

**KnightMaiden: Everyone was like, "We need more Gawain and Nicole action!" so I made chapter 9 more of a Gawain/Nicole chapter. This one will have lots of Tristan and Haileen stuff.**

**KingArthurgirl: I love taking my reviewers advice. Even though I was eventually going to get rid of Ryan (note: to all Ryan's out there, I don't hate you. In fact, one of my favorite cousins is named Ryan). The flashback scene was totally needed. Even though this is a King Arthur fanfic; it mainly revolves around Louise, Haileen, Ann, and Nicole.**

**Makayla: Everyone seemed to love the Merlin part. It was quite funny if I do say so myself. LOL! And as I said to Evenstar-mor2004, I will not reveal the master plan yet. (laughs evilly and rubs hands in a mad scientist sort of way**)

**Angel of Mercy: LOL! Yeah, because you made me laugh till I had tears. I will give you Tristan's birdie. (hands her Tristan's birdie) Do me a favor and pick a name for it. I haven't been able to think of one to put in the story.**

_AN: Hypee! If you go to my personal profile than the websites that have pics of the dresses the girls wore in last chapter at posted. Just click. _

_This chapter took long to post because my computer was screwy and lost it, and I had to rewrite it. Sorry to all you born without patience. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my TAG (that stands for Talented and Gifted) class teacher, Mrs. Hill. Mrs. Hill has allowed me to start writing this story during TAG class. So props to you, Mrs. Hill. YOU ROCK! I want to say thank you to Fallen Knights for providing the script for both the Full Theater Version and the Director's Cut version of King Arthur._

Chapter 10: The Snap heard round the World

Morning came. Marius sneaked over with his cliché (well 'sneak' probably isn't the best word to use. I mean how well can an overweight butthead and a bunch of snot nose roman guards with metal armor 'sneak') to where Dag and Lucan were sleeping soundly.

"Seize him!" Marius ordered. The guards tried to grab Dagonet, but the giant knight fought back. Knocking a couple mercenaries to the ground. Lucan awoke to the commotion and saw that his 'father' was in trouble.

"No!" the boy yelled.

Marius quieted Lucan and pulled the boy into view with a knife to his throat, "I have the boy."

The mercenaries drew their swords.

"Get him," Marius yelled.

Fulciana pulled on her husband's arm in despair, "No! No! Let him go." Marius again pushed his wife to the ground. Alecto came to his mother's aide.

"Kill him now!" the Roman yelled to his guards. Without warning a howl was heard from the woods behind Marius. The guards delayed in their attack.

"What are you stopping for?" Marius asked in rage, "It's just one wolf."

Soon the one howl turned to two, then three, then four.

"My Lord, the pack is surrounding us," one of the guards said nervously, "My Lord?" Marius didn't respond. He just kept looking forward utter surprise written on his face. All at once, Marius leaned forward and fell to the ground. The moment he hit snow an arrow that protruded out of his back came into view.

Lucan ran back into Dag's arms as Haileen, Louise, Nicole, Guin, and Ann slowly walked towards the groups; all had arrows at the ready. Haileen came from behind where Marius had been standing. She obviously had been the one that shot him in the back. Louise and Nicole came from the left and right. Ann and Guin were now facing the guards and Marius' body.

Suddenly the body started to move and Marius looked up at Ann and Guin in pure hatred. He began to sit up when Louis and Nicole let go their arrows, hitting Marius in the sides. He gave a cry in pain and fell back in the ground, but tilted his head upwards to catch Ann's eye.

"Wow. This guy just doesn't want to die. Does he," Louise said.

Ann never lowered her bow as the Roman just keep looking in her eyes with malice.

"Go to Hell," Marius uttered softly.

"You first."

And with that Ann let go her arrow, where it hit Marius square in the forehead.

The moment Marius finally fell down dead Fulciana ran to her husband's body in tears and the guards started in on the girls. Guin shot an arrow to their feet as a warning. The noise had alerted the other knights and Arthur and Lancelot came into the opening. Arthur came beside Guin, giving her a look that she returned. Lancelot came to Ann's right. His twin swords resting on his shoulders.

Ann looked sideways at Lancelot and smirked, "Sorry, did we disturb your beauty sleep?"

Lancelot frowned, but still held the twinkle in his eyes, "Yes milady, for I was dreaming of you." Ann rolled her eyes in response. "Playboy," she muttered to herself.

"ARTORIUS!" Bors bellowed, riding up wielding his axe, "Do we have a problem?"

"You have a choice," Arthur said to the mercenaries, "You help or you die." All five girls pointed their bows as if signaling that this was serious business, and Bors stomped his horse over, whacking a few of the guards.

The head of the mercenaries yelled, "Put down your weapons. Do it now!"

Dagonet picked up his sword and took a fighting position. "Yeah," he shouted.

All the guards dropped their swords and Jols went over to pick them up. Arthur gave the girls a silent order and all of them lowered their weapons.

Horse hooves sounded and Tristan rode up. "How many did ya kill?" Bors asked.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors laughed.

Tristan rode over to where Arthur was and dropped a crossbow at his feet, "Armor piercing. They're close; we have no time."

"You ride ahead," Arthur ordered.

"I'm coming with you."

Both men looked over where Haileen was mounting her horse.

"No," both of them said.

"Excuse me," Haileen said, "But since when did I listen to either of you. I'm going with Tristan whether you two like it or not." She rode off to where Tristan was heading.

Tristan growled at the stubborn woman. Arthur smiled slightly at his friend, "I believe you fell for an independent one, my friend. But if she has captured your heart, Haileen truly must be Venus herself."

"Clearly a Shewolf," Tristan said riding off in Haileen's wake.

Louise and Nicole approached the grieving Fulciana.

"Fulciana," Nicole softly said, ÒI hate to bother you, but the caravan is leaving." The two friends were afraid the woman now hated them for killing her husband.

"I never had a choice you know," Fulciana said, trying to stop her sobs, "In marrying him."

"You mean Marius?"

"Yes, I never got a choice. One day my father just came up to my room and announced I was to marry the next day. The groomsman already picked out."

"Was he like this?" Louise asked, "At the beginning of your marriage?"

"No," Fulciana answered, walking over to them, "But I could tell he wasn't a good man. The look in his eyes said it all. It wasn't until my son got attention from the Pope that Marius started to show his true self."

I wish I could say we're sorry for killing him Fulciana," Louise said, "But that wouldn't be the honest truth."

The woman smiled and hugged both of the girls, "I know. At times I wish I could have brought up the courage to kill him myself."

"Really?" Both Louise and Nicole looked surprised.

"Yes, Marius did not deserve a wife I me or a son like Alecto."

"Speaking of Alecto," Nicole said, "I think he really needs his mother right now."

"Of course," Fulciana smiled once more at them, kissed them on the foreheads, and went off to find her son.

"I'm going to go find Gawain," Nicole told Louise, "In need of a comfort cuddle."

Louise laughed and nodded. When Nicole was gone, Louise went to look over her first ever kill. She crouched down to inspect the accuracy of the shoots

"I heard it took four arrows to kill the bastard," Galahad said from behind, "But I didn't believe it till now."

"Yeah. The bugger didn't want to go down easy."

Galahad laughed and wrapped her arms around Louise's waste. "So," he whispered into her ear, "How did it feel to take a life for the first time."

"Well I definitely didn't enjoy it as much as Ann," they glanced over to where Ann was making Indian war cries, "But it's comforting to know that his family isn't hurting too much."

"Every time I take a woad's life thinking of its grieving family is unbearable."

Louise grunted in agreement. She turned around and took both Galahad's hands in her own and kissed his inner palms.

"There's a difference between killing in the heat of battle and murder," she said. Then kissed him on the lips and whispered against his mouth, "And you're no murderer, so stop holding the guilt of one." Kissed his lips fully again, and went to prepare to leave.

Gawain walked up to his brother in arms and put a hand on Galahad's shoulder, "So shall we be off?"

"Yes," Galahad answered, staring off into space, "Gawain, I've never met anyone like Louise before. She locks herself up so often, but when she lets me in it's like I can do anything."

"Aye, with Nicole it is the same. When she's with me time stops, and there is only us."

"These are the most extraordinary women we have met."

"And probably will ever meet," Gawain agreed. The two knights left the Roman's body and went off to muse over the women they loved.

Haileen and Tristan rode hard through the forest for another hour. Both said nothing; just kept their eyes and ears open for Saxon scouts. Finally they stopped at the shore of the frozen lake. Haileen gazed over it; recognizing ever detail of the large blanket of ice from the movie.

"This is the only way through," Tristan declared.

"We'll make it," Haileen said hopefully. In her head the nineteen year old was going over the plan on how they were going to save Dagonet.

"The ice will most likely break before we cross the middle."

"Are you always this pessimistic?"

"Are you always this optimistic?"

"Yes, and proud of it," Haileen gave Tristan a determined look. He nodded at her and turned his horse to leave, "We should return to Arthur."

"Okay."

Both started back to the caravan. Haileen turned and gave the big blue wet thing one last look.

'Please God, let this work,' she prayed, touching the cross pendant that hadn't left her neck since they came to Britain.

Three hours later the caravan approached the lake.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked Tristan.

"No," Tristan confirmed, "We have to cross the ice."

"Get them all out of carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Jols rode back to tell the serfs Arthur's orders. The knights, Louise, Ann, Nicole, Haileen, and Guin (who was riding with Haileen) all dismounted and started to lead the horses.

They went a couple feet when sounds of cracking hit their ears. The girls immediately stopped, knowing it was no use, but the knights kept going. After a few seconds Arthur held up his hand in halt. He turned the horse to face his 'brothers'.

"Knights."

"Well I'm tired of running," Bors declared, "And these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan agreed.

Gawain looked over to Nicole then back at Arthur, "It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad commented.

Dagonet, already moving to get his weapons, said it all in two words, "Here. Now."

Arthur looked to his best friend. Lancelot just shook is head at the situation.

"Jols."

The squire turned to the serfs, "You two take horses."

All five women had watched this and as soon as the two serfs had started taking the knights horses Guin motioned over a young woman who look around the age of fourteen.

"Yes milady?" the girl said shyly.

"What is your name?" Guinevere asked kindly.

"Candace."

"Could you take our horses, Candace?"

"You are going to fight with the knights?" she looked at the five friends with astonishment.

"Hell Yeah!" Ann answered. Candace smiled and giggled, "Then I suppose I have nothing to fear of the Saxons." She took the four horses and wished them good luck.

Louise, Ann, Nicole, Haileen, and Guin went over to where Arthur was giving Ganis directions on how to get to Hadrian's Wall.

"You're seven against two hundred," the serf exclaimed.

"Twelve," Guin corrected.

"We figured you guys could us a little help," Louise said. They headed over to where the weapons were piled.

"Nicole go back to the caravan," Gawain approached her, "You'll be safe there."

"No," Nicole replied, not ever looking up from the pile.

"Nicole, I demand you go back right now!"

Nicole turned and looked him straight in the eye, "If you think I'm just going to sit in some carriage while my best friends and the man that I might very well love go up against two hundred stinky Saxons, than you, my friend, have another thing coming."

"What if you're killed," Gawain said in almost a whisper.

"That's a chance we're all taking." She caressed his cheek lovingly and¸ slid her hand through his long golden hair, "I promise I'll do my best not to die. But that's the best I can do."

They were about to kiss when shouts were heard from Louise and Galahad.

"Go back!"

"No freakin way!"

"Louise would you stop being so damn difficult and go back!"

"Galahad I've got an idea. How about you go back and I stay to fight!"

"FINE! STAY! See what I care!"

"Ya know, I have talked to rodents that are more interesting than you!"

"And I've kissed whores that are prettier than you!"

A loud smack echoed after that. And everyone winced at the red mark across Galahad's cheek where Louise had slapped him.

'That wasn't the smartest thing to say to Louise,' all the girls thought.

Louise started to breath deeply in rage, "IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN YOU EGOTISITCAL JACKASS I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE FULL MEANING OF THE WORD 'EUNIC'. DO YOU UNERSTAND ME!"

Both Galahad and Louise then stomped away in opposite directions. No one said anything to either of them, but just returned to their business.

Haileen positioned herself beside Tristan.

"Will it do any good asking you to go back?" he asked with no emotion.

"Nope."

"So even if I confess that I care about more than anyone else in the world you'll still plane to stay?"

"Yep."

"Very well," he turned and quickly gave Haileen a kiss on the cheek. "Try not to die," Tristan whispered in her ear, and then returned to what he was doing.

Haileen stood there trying to focus. Unfortunately the cheesy love songs in her head and fast beat of her heart were keeping her from doing so.

Ann took a place between Lancelot and Guin. She saw Lancelot was about to tell her off for staying, so decided to bet him too the punch.

"Okay listen up Lancey. I, like my friends, am not turning back, and you can to nothin about it because: One) you're not my boyfriend and Two) even if we were dating I still wouldn't listen to you. So just save your breath and concentrate on killing Saxons."

Lancelot glared at her, but didn't say a word.

The stinky Saxons arrived to the lake. Ann, Haileen, Nicole, and Louise recognized Cynric immediately.

"Hold till I give the command," Arthur called to his eleven companions.

"You look frightened," Lancelot said to both Ann and Guin, "That's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Actually I'm more worried about you," Ann shot back, "After all Lancelot, you are a very pretty boy."

Everyone cracked a smiled, except Lancelot, and Bors even had to bite his lip in attempt not to laugh.

Cynric look at his twelve adversaries. He noticed that five of them were women.

"Jeric," he sent for the Britain that was traveling with them, "Who are those women that travel with Arthur?"

"One of them is the warrior woad princess, Guinevere, the other four just appeared one day. It is said they are the legendary Aquilus Lupus," Jeric answered.

Cynric scoffed. He knew of the legend of the Shewolves. Four girls who would come from a land of wealth and equality to tip the balance of freedom in favor of the Britain's. They would possess inhuman knowledge and wisdom. Some even claimed they had the power to change the future. The Saxon prince always considered this legend a fairytale that woads were told to give themselves false hope.

"What are they waiting for?" Nicole asked. In the movie the Saxons hadn't taken this long to attack.

"Maybe he needs a little encouragement," Haileen said, then gave Ann a look.

The blond took a few steps forward and shouted in a British accent, "HEY CYNRIC DID ANYONE EVER TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE A EMPTY HEADED ANIMAL FOOD TROUGH WIPER. YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES?"

"No more Monty Python for Ann," Louise decided. The knights and Guinevere all looked at Ann funny, but Haileen and Nicole were trying to hold in their laughter.

Just seconds after Ann retargeted her bow an arrow came down about thirty feet in front of them.

"I believe their waiting for an invitation," Arthur said, "Bors, Tristan."

"Louise, Nicole," Haileen looked to her left at the two archers.

"They're far out of rang," Guin said to Arthur. The half roman just smirked.

Louise and Nicole aimed and readied to fire.

"You'll never hit them," Galahad told Louise.

"I thought I told you not to speak to me."

Galahad scowled while Louise and Nicole let go their arrows the same time Tristan and Bors did. All four archers made their targets.

Arthur would have given Guin an I-told-you-so look, but everyone that looking at Louise and Nicole in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Gawain asked.

"Nicole and Louise are the best there is when it comes to archery," Ann smiled. Everyone's attention was brought forward though when the sounds of Saxon marching started.

"Aim for the wings of their ranks," Arthur commanded, "Make them cluster."

All twelve bows took aim and fired. Saxons started falling like flies. Eventually Cynric got a clue and told his soldiers to hold the ranks.

Everyone there could feel the ice start to break.

"Hold the ranks!" the Saxon commanded also ordered.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks! I kill you myself!" Cynric yelled.

Arthur dropped to his knees to observe the ice. "It's not going to crack," he announced, "Fall back! Fall back! Prepare for combat!"

All the Knights stepped back, while the girls just kept their bows up. Guin, Haileen, and Ann continued to shoot at Saxons, whiled Louise and Nicole stood there waiting.

The knights all took out there swords when Dag started to get fidgety. All he could think about was Lucan and Fulciana. What if they failed and the Saxons got to the caravan. Making a spilt second condition he dropped his sword, picked up the axe, gave that rambunctious war cry that he loves so much, and ran out onto the ice.

"Dag!" Bors called out to him.

"Cover him," Arthur instructed. The knights went back to their bows. Guin, Ann, and Haileen were already shooting at Saxons.

Cynric saw Dagonet and pushed his warriors forward, "Archers! Move! Move!"

Dagonet began to break the ice. Louise and Nicole skillfully watched to see when the arrows that actually killed Dag would be shot.

"Move! Move," Cynric roared, "Kill him!"

Dag just kept axing at the lake.

"The ice is breaking!" Jeric yelled.

Everyone, but Louise and Nicole, took down Saxons like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lancelot yelled at Nicole and Louise.

"Waiting for the opportune moment," Louise answered back.

Now in all people's lives there are moments that seem to almost slow down. Louise's life had done something like that a couple of times. Like when she found Shelby dead in the bathtub, or when her father came to school to tell her that her mother had died. When she heard Cynric yell a third time for the archers to kill Dag and saw the archer take aim time slowed down. Louise could almost see the Saxon bring his finger down on the trigger to release the arrow. A millisecond after he pressured the trigger she let go her arrow.

SNAP!

The sound echoed to both sides' ears. Dag saw to his left an arrow lying on the ice with two halves of another arrow on either side of it. Louise had broken the Saxon's arrow in half.

The pause didn't last long. Dag came too and gave the ice one last lung at. Then something happened that wasn't supposed too. Instead of sending three archers to finish off Dag, Cynric sent eight, and Haileen noticed this.

Haileen saw that Louise and Nicole wouldn't be able to fend off all the arrows so she dropped her bow, grabbed a shield, and ran out after Dagonet.

"Haileen stop!" Tristan shouted. Ann looked over and saw her friend run out onto the ice.

"HAILEEN THIS ISN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" Ann shouted, "YOU'RE SCREWING WITH THE PLAN!"

Haileen came to her knees and slid beside Dag, bring the shield in front of them both.

"What are you doing?" Dagonet asked angrily.

"Screwing with the plan."

"You should be back with Arthur!"

"I never leave a man or woman behind!"

Dagonet saw no point in trying to argue so he too held on to the shield. As he and Haileen tried to stand to run back to the knights the ice gave a large cracking sound and both could feel cold water start to seep between the cracks.

Now back where the knights were they too could see bigger the frozen lake begin to break apart. Arthur, Bors, and Tristan started after Haileen and Dagonet, but Ann knew they would never make it in time.

She did the only thing she could think of. Drop her arrow and give a loud whistle.

The jolt made both Dag and Haileen stumble. Suddenly the ice beneath them crack and Dagonet went under, accidentally pulling Haileen with him.

The shock of such a change of temperature made Haileen's body erupt in pain. She looked down to see Dag flouting farther down. She made a move to grab his hand, but the noble knight shook his head.

'He doesn't want to be saved,' she realized. But in Haileen's mind Dagonet's death had always been unfair. Why should such a good man die? Why should Lucan lose the only one that loves him? Turning to stubborn mood, Haileen ignored Dag and made another attempt to grab his hand. She caught it, but now her lungs were starting to scream for air, they were both sinking deeper and deeper, and numbness started taking over her body.

"HAILEEN!"

Tristan heard Guin, Nicole, and Louise scream for their friend to come back from underneath the ice. When she and Dag went under he ran ever harder than Arthur and Bors. He wasn't going to lose her he decided. This girl had opened something in him that he had lost long ago. She was the most amazing creature he had ever come across. She was selfless, loyal, mature, but could act like a child and not care. No, Tristan wasn't going to let her die like he did Isolde. But something was going to get to Dag and Haileen before any of the three knights could.

A few seconds after Ann whistled a horse galloped to her side. She mounted it and started towards the spot where Haileen and Dag had disappeared.

Lancelot saw what she was doing and shouted, "Ann, what the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Something really stupid," Ann said back. She and the horse raced past Arthur, Bors, and Tristan. They slid to a stop and Ann jumped off. She stuck her entire arm in the bellow zero water, and, ignoring the shocking icy pain, searched for the two victims.

Her hand caught grasped something and pulled it up. A comatose Haileen emerged from the water and grasped in Haileen's hand was, what Ann guessed, Dag's arm. Ann pulled Haileen out of the lake and placed her unceremoniously on the saddle. Then she turned to Dag and used all her strength to get him out of the water. When she finally got both unconscious persons on the horse the weight broke the entire area of ice surrounding them.

Arthur, Bors, and Tristan had to stop or else they would slide into the lake. All the knights and the girls watched as the island of ice slid up as if it were going to flip.

"ANN!" Louise yelled, she dropped her bow and was about to run over to help when Galahad's arms came around her waste to keep her from going.

"Galahad! Let me go!" she commanded, "I have to get to Haileen and Ann!"

"You'll die!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!"

She tried desperately to wiggle out of his grasp, but Galahad wouldn't let go.

Lancelot watched in horror and the circle of ice came vertically in the air. But then it came back down with a SMACK! And a horse jumped over the river of water and galloped towards them all. On the horse was two bodies and Ann, who was on her knees behind the saddle, urging the horse faster and faster.

The beast past Arthur, Bors, and Tristan and before it came to the rest of them the horse lost it footing. Dag and Haileen came off the horse and dropped right in front of Guin and Nicole. Tristan came up and checked to see if Haileen was alright. Bors and Arthur did the same for Dagonet.

No one noticed that the horse that Ann was still on slide past them and tripped over. Ann came off the saddle and fell to the ground. The horse roll over onto Ann's lying body and then stood up on her side.

Both Lancelot and Louise witnessed this happen and saw Ann lye with her stomach and face to the ground not giving any signs to being alive.

"Ann!" Lancelot ran over and came to her side.

"Gently turn her over," Louise instructed shakily, "And try not to move her head or neck."

Guin watched as Louise and Lancelot turn Ann right side up, Nicole and Tristan try to wake up Haileen, and the rest of the knights look Dag over. These were people she had come to trust and love and they all in either wounded badly emotionally or physically.

Rage over took Guinevere and she shot an arrow at Cynric. It hits the solider beside him instead, but the Saxon does give her a scowl in return.

Nicole and Tristan knew that Haileen was still alive. She had a heartbeat and was faintly breathing.

"She's may be in severe hypothermia," Nicole said.

"Was does that mean?" Tristan asked.

The silent scout had always kind of freaked out Nicole a bit, but right now she didn't give a damn. One of her best friends was in serious trouble, and if they didn't do something soon Haileen could very well die.

"It means," Nicole explained, "That her body's core heat has been lower to a dangerously cool level, so we need to slowly heat her back up."

"How?"

"Well first, get her out of this wet dress. Then warm skin to skin contact."

"Alright," and Tristan gently picked Haileen up and headed to his horse. What he was about to do he hoped Haileen would forgive him for.

"She's breathing." Once Lancelot had turned Ann over the girl had started to cough out blood. The knights wiped it from her mouth. "Ann?" he called gently when the girl hadn't opened her eyes.

Apart from breathing and coughing Ann continued to be unresponsive. Louise got so nervous that she lost it. Pushing aside Lancelot, Louise took Ann by the shoulders and started shaking her, "I swear to God Ann if you die I'll never forgive you! Now WAKE UP!"

"Alright, but your hurting me and your breath smells," Ann said as she opened her eyes. Louise gave a scream and started to hug Ann tightly.

"Can't…Breath," Ann gasped.

"Louise I think you can let go," Guin said. After the Saxons had started to leave Guin came over to see how Ann was doing.

"Oh right," Louise brought herself up from Ann and pointed a finger at the girl, "If you ever do anything that stupid and dangerous again I'll kill you." Then she walked away.

Ann laughed but started to cough again. "Horses make really crappy blankets," she managed to say.

"How are you feeling?" Lancelot asked. Never before had the cocky knight been so afraid for one woman.

"My stomach and legs really hurt, but I don't think anything is broken."

"That's good," Guin said, "But I don't think you'll be able to ride on your own for now."

"She can ride with me," Lancelot volunteered. He picked Ann up gently and headed towards his horse.

Ann at this point was so exhausted that she didn't mind leaning her head against Lancelot's shoulder as he carried her.

"Lancelot?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"We saved Dag, right?"

"Yes you did."

"Will Haileen be alright?"

"I hope so."

"Lancelot?'

"Yeah."

"You smell nice."

Lancelot smiled then whispered back to her, "You smell nice as well milady."

**Author:** Well that was a dramatic chapter.

(a big purple poof happens and chakrumgirl appears looking very confused)

**Author:** Who the hell are you?

**chakrumgirl:** I'm chakrumgirl.

**Author:** Oh…strange name…okay. Why are you here?

**chakrumgirl:** I think Aoibhinn… (suddenly heavenly voices shout _Aoibhinn, may she rule forever_)…um why did that happen?

**Author:** (rolls eyes) Whenever you mention the writer's penname a host of heavenly voices are heard. Personally I think she does it to boost her self consciousness.

**Aoibhinn:** (in a mighty, but womanly, voice) I DO NOT. NOW GET ON WITH ASKING chakrumgirl YOUR QUESTION OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR MAGIC PENCIL!

**Author:** Alright, alright. So why are you here

**chakrumgirl:** (looking very confused and a bit wigged out) I brought a Kudos bar for you. If you want it?

**Author:** Me wanty! (takes Kudos bar and starts to eat) I guess you'll be wanting something in return.

(chakrumgirl nodes her head excitedly)

**chakrumgirl:** Can I have your magic pencil?

(Author yelps and holds magic pencil to her heart)

**Author:** No freakin way!

**chakrumgirl:** Alright, calm down. What can you give me then?

(Author scratches head then light bulb appears)

**Author:** I've got it! I can tell you a little bit about the next story Aoibhinn (heavenly voices shout _Aoibhinn, may she rule forever_) will write.

**chakrumgirl:** Okay!

**Author:** Well it's based off her favorite fairytale Cinderella. There will be the evil stepmother and stepsisters.

**chakrumgirl:** Oh cool! Which knight does Cinderella fall for.

**Author:** Nope, can't tell you that.

**chakrumgirl:** Shucks. Um, may I ask why none of the Knights or Girls are here?

**Author:** Oh it seems Aoibhinn (heavenly voices shout _Aoibhinn, may she rule forever_) Would ya'll shut up. Anyway it seems the writer gave Tristan's bird to some reviewer named Angel of Mercy and Tristan is really bummed out about it, so they're all trying to cheer him up by playing Twister.

**chakrumgirl:** Okay, can I ask you one last thing.

**Author:** Sure.

**chakrumgirl:** Can I ask the readers to review?

**Author:** I don't care.

**chakrumgirl:** Awesome! Kay, all you review for this really cool story and maybe she'll put you in it or make you a minion like me. Being a minion is cool. You get a t-shirt and a coffee mug and a key chain-

(chakrumgirl starts to list off the hundreds of things that Aoibhinn's minions get and Author gets tired so she points magic pencil at chakrumgirl)

**Author:** By the mystics of Van Halen and Green Day. Make this minion go away.

(Big purple lights happens and chakrumgirl disappears)

**Author:** Okay, you know the drill. Read and keep reviewing. I'm off to beat these suckers at Twister.


	11. Tears for Fears

**aimmortalwizardpirateelf-fan: I love the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail (if you haven't seen it you've been missing out on side splitting laughter) and there's a part where French men are insulting King Arthur. So that's where I got Ann's insults from.**

**MORWEN12: Since chapter 2 you've been giving me great reviews so congratulations. You are now my second minion. (hands MORWEN12 a t-shirt and coffee mug) This also comes with the possibility of showing up in the story and talking to 'Author'. Thanks and keep reviewing.**

**ElizaSmith: Yes, they saved Dag. And I'll try to keep putting in as much Tristan/Haileen moments as possible.**

**bamameg: Luv your review. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Evenstar-mor2004: Thanks for the complement. I took me a bit to put the plan down in words. Good luck on the sleeping beauty story.**

**Jenni: Being funny was my main goal for this story. Glad to see I achieved it.**

**Kal's Gal: Update is coming as fast a possible. Which probable isn't really that fast.**

**chakrumgirl: I am sorry to report that this story will eventually end. Whether or not a sequel is possible; I haven't decided. Halloween candy sounds good. (takes Halloween candy) Also, I'll suggest the Monopoly idea to Author. Though I'm not sure how she'll take it. We're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment.**

**GAWAINLOVER: So happy that you like the story. Are you also TRISTAINLOVER. Either one is fine. I love all the knights.**

**Nilmelwen: You are so cool. I just read your profile and it was awesome (keeping in mind that you aren't really some psychopath pretending to be married and from Finland). **

**Phantom666: Thanks for the review. Always happy to have new reviewers. By the way, your penname kinda freaks me out a bit.**

**mari: I'm going as fast as I can, but I'll try to write faster.**

**hunting4max: Every time I write a chapter I'm on cloud nine. And no, my Cinderella story isn't a crossover. You'll just have to wait to see why I connect it to Cinderella. **

**Makayla: Glad you liked those parts. The rest of the plan will be revealed soon enough. **

**KingArthurgirl: Sniff…I cried when I first saw Dag die. Stupid director. Anywho, I wouldn't worry too much about Haileen and Ann. Rhode Islanders tend to make quick recoveries.**

**KnightMaiden: Yes, Haileen will be fine, but not without a little healing from our favorite scout. **

_AN: Not much to say. Except: Tis a far, far better thing that I do now. Then I've ever done before. _

_Okay, kinda outta the story plot, but it's not like you all give a hoot. On to the chapter. !Yo amo mis criticos! (in English means 'I love my reviewers')_

Chapter 11: Tears for Fears

'None are dead,' Arthur kept reminding himself as the group continued to catch up to the caravan. But then the thought, 'None are dead yet,' popped into his head right after.

Dagonet was now conscious and okay. The worst he had was runny nose and a bad attitude since no one would let him move around too much. But Haileen and Ann were another story.

Ann had stayed awake since they left the lake, but she nearing sleep with every passing minute. Not to mention her legs were still so sore that she could barley stand. Dagonet would have to check over them when they all got back to Hadrian's Wall.

Haileen was the worst out of the three. Still out cold and not seeming want to wake up. Tristan road off with her a few minutes ago saying that he knew how to get her warm. He left with Louise mutter something about date rape and soon being able to sing soprano. Arthur didn't really want ask what she was talking about. All in all everyone was cold, tired, hungry, and were either angry or really annoyed at the situation.

Tristan held Haileen close to his chest as he galloped through the woods, trying to find a proper spot of privacy. Finding an area that seemed to be walled in trees he dismounted and gently laid Haileen on the ground.

Trying his best to avert his gaze, Tristan took off Haileen's wet gown and dried her off with his cape. Then he took off his own tunic and pulled it over her head. Haileen grunted a bit through all this, but still didn't wake. Lastly, Tristan got his spare blanket from the horse and wrapped it around Haileen's waste as a makeshift skirt to cover her legs. Gracefully, Tristan cradled the girl in his arms and remounted the horse. The moment woke Haileen for a moment and she looked into Tristan's eyes.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hello," relief swept over the scout's face.

"Am I okay?" Haileen asked, barley moving her lips.

"You will be. I make sure of it."

She smiled at Tristan's promise, "That's nice of you." Then Haileen snuggled closer to the knight and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Arthur, the knights, and the girls eventually joined Jols, Ganis, and the rest of the serfs. Dagonet was placed in Fulciana's carriage, so he could rest the rest of the way. The Roman woman looked more than happy to keep him company.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Bors asked, indicating towards the carriage.

"Hopefully," Louise answered, and then pointed her finger at all the knights, "And don't any of you dare mess it up. Just because Fulciana is a Roman doesn't mean she's not good enough for Dag. So ye be warned."

Bors held both of his hands in the air, "Don't worry lass. We have no intention in doing that. If Dag has found himself a woman then good for him."

After hours of riding without rest stops, they finally made it back to Hadrian's Wall.

The gates opened and everyone rode into the courtyard. Where Bishop Germanius was waiting with open arms.

He went up to Fulciana and Alecto's carriage, thinking that Alecto was in it, but the flap opened and Fulciana climbed out trying to support Dagonet while doing so. Jols and Bors came to her aid and carried Dag off to the infirmary.

"I fine," Dag said in annoyance at having to be treated like a child, "I need to check over Haileen and Ann for major injuries."

"Not until we're sure you're alright," Bors answered. And soon the squire and two knights were out of sight.

"Where is Alecto?" Germanius asked Arthur. The commander looked about ready to kill him when Alecto climbed out of the medical wagon; closely followed by Guinevere, Lucan, and Candace.

"I'm right here," the boy called.

The Bishop clamped his hands in joy and strutted over to Alecto, "Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all odds Satan could possi- Alecto! Let me see you. You have triumphed! Let me see you!"

Alecto looked a bit uncomfortable at all the attention, but then he saw Candace looking at the girls in worry and a calm anger came over the boy.

Before Germanius could rave on Alecto stood tall and said in a tone of no-argument, "Bishop, thank you for your worry on my well being, but there are others in more need than I for assistance."

The Bishop was confused at first, and then saw that Alecto was talking about Ann, Louise, Nicole, and Haileen.

"Yes. Yes of course," the Bishop smiled, "I have already taken care of their situation."

"Very good," Alecto said, than led Candace away to go check on his mother.

Tristan had taken Haileen into the fortress as soon as possible. Gawain and Nicole were talking to each other in lowered voices. Louise didn't speak to Galahad as he helped her off her horse, but when she was off the horse Louise still didn't let go of his hand. At first the young knights looked confused by this. As Louise leaned herself into his shoulder, Galahad knew that she did love him.

Lancelot slowly dismounted and helped Ann do so as well. He stood her up then whispered into her ear, "Lean against the horse for support. I'll be right back." Then kissed her forehead lightly.

After Alecto left the courtyard Bishop Germanius turned to bone-weary girls, "I have wonderful news for Lady Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole. I have been doing some negotiating and now they shall return to Rome with Alecto and I to await their future." Now the holy man had both the girls and the knights' full attention.

"We already have a destiny," Nicole moaned, "Do we really need a future too?"

"What do you mean by future?" Lancelot asked.

Obviously the Bishop didn't see the murderous looks that were designated in his direction, because he just gave a broader smile, "I have found proper husbands for at least two of them. The others will probably have to join the convent or something."

Struck speechless everyone stared at the Bishop who had said all this with such easygoingness.

Then Nicole became angry, and this didn't happen that often.

"No."

"Excuse me," the Bishop peered at the usually mild mannered girl, "Did you just say no?"

"Yes," Nicole fumed, "I did."

"Well this is what I decided for you," he spoke haughtily, "As soon as Lady Haileen is well we shall be on our way."

"STOP WITH THE LADY CRAP," the small brunette boiled over, "I did not just ride for two or three days straight, making my ass completely numb, to come upon a bullheaded narcissist who not only tortured a child and helpless woman, but also treated his wife like shit! And that's not the best of it. After we did in Hitler-the-second a bunch of Saxon son of a bitches put a few arrows in Dag, made it so Ann can hardly walk, and now Haileen might die of hypothermia! So are you truly telling me that after all that we are just planning on licking your hand like dumb dogs and go off to Rome to wed men we don't love or join a convent even though WE AREN'T CATHOLIC! IS THAT WHAT YOU'ER TELLING ME!"

Nicole was red in the face when she finished. Gawain rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

The Bishop was furious that a girl, a simple girl with no noble blood to speak of, would tell him off as if she were his equal. He turned to the head of his body guards. "Escort the ladies to their proper rooms and make sure they stay there," the Bishop ordered.

Ann, who was still leaning against Lancelot's horse, felt two rough hands grab her around the waist. She almost collapsed from the crippling pain that was branching through her. The Roman solider was beginning to take her away. Ann panicked and shouted the first name that came to mind.

"LANCELOT!"

It all happened so quickly. As soon as Ann shouted for Lancelot he turned and in a blink of an eye was armed with two swords. With a grace no other possessed, the knight had cut off both arms. The soldier fell to the ground and bled to death.

Ann felt the Roman's blood on her back and shoulders. Feeling very weak from the excitement and a little nauseous her knees buckled and collapsed to the ground. Another pair of hands found their way around her waste before Ann make impact. An arm came under her legs and behind her back and picked her up off the ground.

Lancelot held the girl close to his chest. When he had saw that soldier try to take Ann away something in him snapped. All mercy left his body. He wanted to make that bastard suffer for ever having touched Ann. Lancelot looked down and saw that Ann's eyes were starting to water. Not knowing if it was out of pain or emotion he turned and followed where Tristan had gone to the fortress.

The other soldiers had charged towards Louise and Nicole, but both girls had arrows at the ready and three armed knights behind them as backup. Lucan saw what was happening and ran to the nearest soldier. The Roman man gave a howl in pain as Lucan dug his teeth deeper into his leg. Two other soldiers raised their swords to strike the boy down, but were halted when Guinevere's fist connected with one's jaw and the other got an arrow in the neck from Louise. Once the man had fallen everything became silent.

Bishop Germanius was amazed at sight. Two of his soldiers were dead and two were injured. Also, Louise and Nicole now had their arrows pointed at him.

Arthur decided now was the time to take action. He gently pushed the girls aside and approached the bishop with an air of superiority.

"We have returned Alecto to you," he looked straight into the bishop's eyes, "Now for my men's papers."

The Bishop went for amazement back to furiousness, "Why should I award safe conduct to men that help kill good Roman men?"

Arthur took a menacing step forwards, "My men's papers. Now!"

Knowing that he didn't have the upper hand in this the Bishop put his usual smile on and chuckled nervously, "Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come!"

The guard holding the box eyed the still armed girls warily, but handed his master the container. The bishop opened the box to reveal seven scrolls, "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it Arthur."

The commander approached the bishop and grabbed the box from him. With a low eerie Arthur dug his eyes hard into the bishop's, "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father. If you or your men come within one hundred feet of Nicole, Louise, Ann, or Haileen again my knights and I will hold you responsible and deal with you in anyway we see fit. And just to let you understand me completely," Arthur leaned far into the man's personal space, so the bishop backed up a step in fear, "You tell the Pope that once his precious Rome leaves this island it had better stay gone." Arthur turned on his heels and walked over to Galahad and Gawain, giving them each a scroll.

Louise and Nicole both lowered their bows and started for the fortress. Galahad and Gawain followed them and Arthur looked over to Guinevere who went over to his side. They both walked in hand-in-hand. Lucan was the last to follow, but not before turning and giving Bishop Germanius a glare, "You're a very bad man." The boy then spit at the holy man's feet and went to go find Dagonet.

* * *

Tristan kicked his door open and carried Haileen over to his bed. Setting her frail body on the bed and covering it with furs he brought his hand to her forehead to check for fever. Thankfully there was none.

Haileen felt something cool touch her forehead. Slowly opening her eyelids she found a very worried Tristan gazing back at her.

"You're making an expression," Haileen said softly.

Tristan smiled, so glad that she was finally awake, and grunted.

"How long was I out?" she asked, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"About one day," Tristan answered. He got up and went to go get her a proper dress when she grabbed her arm.

"Did I worry you?" Haileen tried to get him to make eye contact.

Letting lose all his sense Tristan turned around and in one swoop had Haileen in a passionate kiss. It was as if her mouth melted in his; Halieen forgot all about the hours of pain and fear and could only focus on the here and now. Only focus on Tirstan, the knight who had stolen her heart and made it feel all right to be free to be herself.

"You worried me very much," the scout whispered against her lips. Haileen pushed Tristan onto the bed and positioned her self on top on him. She started to kiss his face and neck with a passion Haileen never knew she possessed.

Tristan was losing control. He needed Haileen to be with him. Moving his hand to her thigh he started to move the blanket that covered her legs upwards, but once Haileen got notice of what he was doing she stopped her kissing and sat up.

"Is something wrong?" Tristan asked. 'Did I move too fast?' he wondered to himself. He knew that Haileen was somewhat younger than him. It was very possible she was still a virgin.

"Nothing's wrong," Haileen smiled than leaned down and kiss his lips once more, "Now is just not the time." With no real explanation for her actions, Haileen got off the scout and left the room giving Tristan the silent promise that she would return.

Haileen walked down the hall. Obviously this was where the rooms of the knights were located. She noticed one of the doors were opened and looked in to find Dagonet lying on his bed with Fulciana, Alecto, Candace and Lucan sitting around him. Not wanting to interrupt the moment Haileen slipped away unknowingly but not without noticing Alecto holding Candace's hand with affection.

"Alecto and Candace sittin in a tree," Haileen rhymed to herself, "K-I-S-S-"

Suddenly squeals were heard and Haileen was practically shoved off her feet by a very happy Louise and Nicole. The two friends were elastic to see her in better health, and showed it by hugging the poor girl to death.

"Guys I know you're happy to see me," Haileen wheezed, "But could ya get off! My skirt is coming undone!"

Louise and Nicole jumped back and then saw what their friend was wearing.

"Um sweets," Nicole said, "Where exactly did you get that outfit?"

"Tristan."

"You did the hanky-panky with him!" Louise asked, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"No!" Haileen shouted, "I guess he just changed me into some drier clothes."

"Then he saw you naked!"

"Oh shove it Louise," Nicole whacked her in the stomach, "You're starting to sound like Ann."

Louise crossed her arms, "I take that as an insult."

"Speaking of which," Haileen interrupted, "Where is the blond bonzo queen?"

"Last I saw Lancelot was carrying her to his room," Nicole remembered, "She looked a bit melancholy."

"Yeah did you know that the Bishop's guards tried to kidnap us," Louise told Haileen, "What a retard. I say we get him back."

"You mean like do karma's work for her?" Haileen thought over all the possible things they could do to the feeble brained bishop.

"Later guys," Nicole interrupted, "First let's get Haileen something not so slutty to wear. Then find Ann and Guin to do that thing."

"Oh that thing," Haileen and Louise said in together then smiled. The three headed off to ask Vanora if they could borrow a dress for Haileen.

* * *

Okay, everyone rewind a bit and stop at where Lancelot has just taken Ann into the fortress.

'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry,' Ann willed herself, but it was no use. Tears came and slid down her face. She buried her face in Lancelot's tunic to muffle her sobs. Ann felt herself being laid on a soft cushiony thing. Realizing it was a bed Ann turned away from Lancelot and continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked gently, wanting to make her pain go away.

Ann dried her eyes with the bed fur and faced the knight. "It's all my fault," she confessed, "It's my fault that Haileen is hurt. I should have gone out to help Dagonet not Haileen. I'm selfish. I'm selfish just like my father was."

"Your father?" he said in confusion, "What has any of this to do with your father?"

Ann gave a hiccup and took a deep breath, "My dad always wanted to be a stand up comedian. He wanted it so much that it was basically up to my mom to raise me. Dad would be around every few months to see us. He never took responsibility for anything and only concentrated on himself and his goals. Finally Mom got the guts to file for divorce and last I heard dear old dad is working as a dish washer in Chicago."

Lancelot caressed Ann's face and wiped away the tears with his thumb, "You are nothing like your father. You, Ann, are the most selfless, amazing, funny, crazy woman I have ever met."

Ann sat up, never losing eye contact with him. "Why did I fall for you?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know," Lancelot answered, than brought her head to his.

The kiss at first was gentle, but turned into one of those passionate movie kisses. Lancelot's lips molded into Ann's so perfectly. They would have gone further with it, but there was a cough from the doorway. Both pulled away and saw an amused Louise, embarrassed Nicole, and angry looking Haileen and Guinevere looking at the couple.

"Did you come for the show or do you all want something?" Ann asked in a bit of a peeved voice.

"We're doing the thing," Louise said.

"Oh!" Ann jumped up, "I forgot." She turned to Lancelot and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later babe," she said, and then went off with the rest of the girls.

Lancelot laid down on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes, "She is defiantly back to her old self."

* * *

Nicole opened the fortress hall door. They walked in and shut the door tight. Guinevere stared at the round table in awe. "So the rumors are true," she said.

"Yep," Ann replied, "A round table. Personally I think Arthur just wanted to be different for the attention."

"Shut up Ann."

"Oh Louise, it's been so long since you've said those magical words."

"Alright," Haileen yelled, "That's enough! Now is a time for seriousness in the mind and heart."

"Yes Master Yoda," Ann mock bowed, "What is it you wish of us."

Haileen rolled her eyes and sighed, "First things first. Everyone take off your clothes."

Silence.

"I beg your pardon," Guin said.

"Oh crap," Louise grumbled, "We're not doing _that_ thing again, are we?"

"Yes," Nicole ordained, "We are doing _that_ thing again. So stop your complaining."

Guin was still contemplating the 'taking off the clothes' part, "What exactly are we doing?"

"It's an old camp tradition," Haileen answered, "Before the end of the summer tournament we connect with nature, and to connect with nature we must be with our true selves."

"Which means we have to wear our birthday suites," Ann said. She and Haileen were the first to start to strip down. And the other three did so with mild amusement.

"I swear to God if I come down with pneumonia and die, because of this stupid superstious I'll-" Louise started to gabber away on all the ways she would haunt the rest of them.

"Louise," Ann said, "For once, how about you shut up."

The strawberry blond scowled but held her tongue as they all sat Indian style on the very cold stone floor. Each where given a candle t put in front of they. Then Guin took out a bag of dark face paint.

"Choose a mask that will give you purpose and meaning," she said, and then started making a swirling flame look around her eyes and face.

Haileen took it next and made large butterfly wings on the side of her eyes. Louise choose to have crescent moons circling her eyes. Nicole dotted around her eyes and forehead. Ann was last and just smeared a thick line across her eyes.

After they finished with the paint and Haileen lit the matchstick she had brought. Lighting the candle in front of her, the oldest of the Aquilius Lupus said in an entrancing voice, "God of earth and stars. Spirits of trees and water. Creatures that see and are unseen watch over us in battle." She hand the flame to Nicole, who lit hers as well and chanted.

"Powers of the Shewolves rise. Give us love, power, strength, and wisdom to overcome the obstacles of life. Let us feel the energy you have bestowed."

Ann was next.

"Let us laugh once again with no worry. Let us open our hearts to others with no fear. Let us live once again majestically."

Louise was handed the match.

"As four was as four let five enter as the fifth in our circle. The bonds that we share from childhood let them be passed to Guinevere. Our newfound sister."

Guin was last as she finished the circle of lights.

"From legends of old and knowledge of the new. We call on the wolf as our guided animal. Let her spirit run threw and empower us, so no man, woman, magic, or beast will bring us down."

As she blew out the match, Nicole said, "We call to the moon to form us to the night." And all five of them howled in a deep inhuman sound.

All could feel the change. Their muscles became leaner, senses heightened, the predatory soul came to each girl, and most of all they felt a deep connection to the other. They ceased being a sisterhood and became a pack.

What they didn't see was the slight yellow color that came to their eyes as they howled to the moon.

A knock came to the door and they stopped howling immediately.

"Maladies?" Jols said from the outside.

"Yes Jols?" Louise called.

"You must come to wall immediately," the squire said.

"We'll be there momentarily," Guin told him. They heard him walk away and stayed in the circle. Deep in thought.

"So it begins," Haileen said somberly.

"OMG!" Ann gabbed, "You so swiped that from _The Two Towers_. At least when you say something that's suppose to be climatic don't pilfer it from one of the most well known movies of our generation."

"It's not my fault you shoved that trilogy down our throats," Haileen retorted.

"Everyone shut up!" Louise yell, "And move your asses. We have to get to the wall, like now!"

* * *

"Hold the phone!" Ann shouted, "We're here!" After washing off the face paint and changing into their gowns, the five friends headed over to the wall. Ann was first up the way in climbing the stairs and found the knights sitting around with Arthur and Lancelot looking over the wall.

"What is wrong?" Guin asked. Arthur gestured for her to look. Nicole did too and saw hundreds of lights from campfires. The Saxons had come.

"Please tell me this is the way your front yard looks every night," Nicole said, trying to smother the fright that was building up.

Arthur gave her a sorrowful look then turned to his men, "Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you." Then ran down the stairs.

Lancelot gazed into Ann's eyes and then went after his friend. Guin and her looked ready to follow both men, but Louise stepped in front of them.

"Before you both go after Mr. Broody and Mr. PMS we need to huddle."

The five came close together to converse.

"So do we stay with the plan?"

"Even though it sucks butt."

"Shut up Ann."

"I'm sorry Louise, but I have to agree with her. My father's plan was quite far fetched."

"Well it's the only one we have."

"So the question is, how do we spend tonight. Preparing for tomorrow or…live in sin."

"You can say it Nicole. Sex."

"I vote sex."

"GUINEVERE!"

"Well I do, I love Arthur and if this is my last night with him I want it to be special."

"That's so romantic."

"Shut up Ann. All in favor of staying with your men tonight and meeting up in the morning raise your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care."

Silence.

"Or just say 'aye'."

"AYE." The other four shouted. Guin and Ann proceeded on chasing after Arthur and Lancelot.

* * *

They arrived just in time to see Lancelot call after his friend, "Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed…And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp." The dark knight roughly forced Arthur around, "Look at me! Does it all count for nothing?"

"You ask me that," Arthur said back, "You who know me best of all?" The Roman began to walk away again.

"Then do not do this!" Lancelot pleaded, "Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you –"

Arthur grabbed his shoulders, "You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."

As Arthur left Ann whispered into Guin's ear, "Go to him. He needs you tonight." The woad kissed her lightly on the cheek and said thank you. Guin was gone and Lancelot still stood in the middle of the crowd looking so lost. He went to storm off, but found Ann watching with sullen eyes.

She knew that she had to tell him before they did anything, so Ann took a deep breath and treaded over to him.

"Eavesdropping again?" Lancelot asked, trying his best to smirk in that sexy way.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," he answered, than hopefully took her hands into his, "Come with me. Sarmatia is a beautiful country. I know we could be happy."

"Lancelot, I-"

"Ann, we have something. I can feel it. You make me feel like I'm a free man again."

"You are a free man," Ann fiercely said, "No matter what anyone says. There have never been chains to keep you from growing. You're a good man Lancelot, and I know I could be happy with you. I love you."

"I love you too. So come with me," he said desperately. Ann could feel the need to cry again. 'Why is this so hard,' she asked herself, 'Just tell him that you're staying.'

"Give me tonight to decide," she told him, lovingly running her fingers along his cheek.

He took her fingers and started kissing them one by one. "Is there anything I could do to persuade your decision milady?" Lancelot asked in the same voice as that night in the woods. This time Ann wasn't offended. She grinned lustily, "Well, there might be one or two things that you could do." He leaned down and kissed her. Both got hotter by the second. Lancelot couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Ann's hand and both practically sprinted to his bedroom.

* * *

There was uncomfortable silence on the wall. Louise, Haileen, and Nicole were trying their best not to make eye contact with the nights.

"Gawain," Nicole mumbled, quickly glancing up, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." They walked away from the rest, along the wall.

Nicole stopped walking and turned to look at the her soul mate, "I know that you want to ask me to go with you to Sarmatia."

"Yes," Gawain admitted, "I want you to return to my village with me."

"No."

Gawain was shocked by such a blunt answer. "Why?" he asked, "Do you not love me?"

"I love you so much Gawain. More than I thought I could love another human being. These last few days with you have been the best of my entire life. But tomorrow I'm going to be with my sisters. To fight the Saxons."

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this grieved. Nicole saw the despair in Gawain's eyes. She cupped his cheek and softly smiled, "Please don't be sad. Just know that no matter what happens tomorrow. In this moment I truly, deeply do love you."

The golden knight looked into her dark, fair eyes and wanted nothing more than to be one with her. He delicately kissed her. Nicole smiled at his effectuate move and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. As they made their way to Gawain's room no words were spoken, just actions that only lovers know of.

* * *

"Two down two to go," Haileen uttered under her breath. Without any warning Tristan grabbed her hand and started leading her down from the wall and through the street.

"Where are we going, Tristan?" she asked.

"You will be staying here to fight," Tristan said this not as a question but as a statement, as he kept dragging her along. Not even looking back.

"Yes," Haileen answered, almost afraid of how he would react. Though she knew he would never hurt her in a million years. Tristan was still quite unpredictable.

"Very well." And he pulled her down the hall and into his bedchamber. After they entered, Tristan shut the door and locked it.

Now Haileen was afraid. She pulled her hand out of Tristan's and tried to move as far away from the bed as possible. Tristan didn't stop her retreating to a corner; he went over to the trunk in his room and started digging through it. After finding what he was looking for Tristan stood up and turned to Haileen. He set a cloth-covered package on his bed. "This is for you," he told her.

"What is it?" Haileen asked, venturing towards the bed. He didn't answer, so she opened the package instead and saw that it was pieces of charcoal stubs and parchment.

"Tristan, this is wonderful."

"I had another lover before," he said, "She loved to draw, so I made you the proper materials."

"What was her name?" Haileen asked, ignoring the charcoal and parchment for the moment.

"Isolde."

"What happened to her?"

He turned from Haileen and stared out the window with a far off look, "Eight winters ago I got sick in the lungs. Isolde knew that boiled sea water would help cure me, so she rode without any escort to the eastern shore. A week went by and she hadn't returned. When finally I was well I went searching for her, and found her body raped and decaying by an abandoned Saxon ship." Tristan started shaking with anger, "After we buried her I tattooed my face in remembrance and made a promise never to get to close to anyone other than the knights and Arthur again." He then turned and looked into Haileen's eyes penetratingly, "Now you've come along and already I will lose you tomorrow like I lost her."

"Hey," Haileen said, coming up to him, "Don't say that. Neither of us truly knows what will happen tomorrow."

"But you do know what tomorrow holds. I can see it in your eyes. The worry; the anxiousness."

"Okay mister listen up," Haileen poked her finger into Tristan's chest, "You're right I do know what going to happen tomorrow…if we had never come here. But we are here, so the order of things has already changed. For all I'm sure of, tomorrow the Saxons might walk right up to Arthur and surrender without a shot being fired. Though even now that seems a bit unlikely, so don't go thinking that all is lost. And do yourself a favor, smile more…"

Then and there the scout finally did smile. It didn't last long though, because seconds after he and Haileen were on his bed in a passionate embrace. Throwing their clothes to the side, and not caring if tomorrow came at all.

* * *

"Well don't think I'm going to forgive you for calling me a whore!" Louise shouted.

"I never called you whore! But you did call me a jackass!"

"Oh get over it Galahad."

Louise and Galahad had ended up kissing each other into his room, but the minute he brought up if she was going to leave with him Louise started naming off all the means things he had ever said about her.

"And let's not forget that laughing spas attack you had when you were teaching me how to ride."

"Well I'm sorry but I've never seen a lady call a horse a soup nazi before," Galahad suppressed the grin that was trying to play on his lips for remembering the memory.

"You know I think I'd rather die tomorrow than see you again!" Louise yelled.

"Fine Sarmatia will be much less quieter with a crazy old cow there anyway!"

They stood there back to back waiting for the other to break down. Both got so impatient that they turned at the exact same time and practically caught each other in midkiss. The kissing turned to moaning and the moaning turned to foundling and…well you know the rest.

* * *

(Aoibhinn is crying over a grave that reads:

_Here lies 'Author'_

_Death because Aoibhinn didn't update soon enough,_

_October 7th to October 23rd, 2005_

_We shall remember you fondly_)

**Aoibhinn:** Oh how could I been so stupid and so lazy and so selfish. I took so long to update that now the Author is dead. Woo is me.

(Author walks up behind Aoibhinn)

**Author:** Wow, you really are a pathetic one.

**Aoibhinn:** Author! (turns and hugs Author) You're alive! Oh how I've missed you.

**Author:** Okay enough huggy touchy. Just because I'm back doesn't mean everything is good and swell. There are changes that need to be made.

**Aoibhinn:** Anything you want, you got it.

**Author:** One, every candy offering that is given from now on is mine. Two, you have to update more quickly. Not only I, but your readers and reviewers aren't very happy on how long this chapter took. Three, you know that whole _Aoibhinn, may she rule forever _thing?

**Aoibhinn:** Yeah.

**Author:** Well, it is really annoying. So ya need to get ride of it.

**Aoibhinn:** But I like my choir of angelic voices praising my name.

**Author:** GET OVER IT! And get a life, but not too big a one, because the next chapter needs to be online in a very short time from now.

**Aoibhinn:** Okay, everyone review and I'll update ASAP. Loves you lots as I love tots. See ya.


	12. Dear John Letters

**MORWEN12: Dearest minion, I'll try my best to update this chapter faster than I did the last. **

**chakrumgirl: As always, you are one of my favorite reviewers. With the offerings and funninest. Oh, and all your questions will be answered in due time…well except the Mel Brooks one. Didn't you find Young Frankenstein funny at all? It's one of my favorites. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Nilmelwen: Sorry it took so long to update. My muse went away. His name is Julius and it's quite common for him to take a road trip from me every once in a while. But he's back, so all is right with the fanfiction world. **

**KingArthurgirl: No, I didn't add Fulciana or Vanora to the pack. They just didn't seem like the warrior type (no offence to any Fulciana or Vanora lovers). Also, I agree with the rushing into sex part. But there are only so many chapters to this story and the girls needed to get _some_ sooner or later. So I had it be sooner.**

**Kal's Gal: Your wish is my command.**

**greenDayzIdiot: I love your penname and I too love the Louise/Galahad relationship. It's so love and hate. The perfect combo.**

**lozcollie: I feel so abandoned (takes out hanky and dabs eyes). Just kidding. Hope this chapter will put renewed faith in you for me.**

**TRISTANLOVER: Thanks for the review. **

**Makayla: I can't promise no one will die. And unfortunately I'm going to keep the Bishop alive, but don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him.**

**Angel of Mercy: LOL! I love your review so much I'm making you my official Ninja Minion. Have fun with your new minion powers. Thanks for the name. I love 'Timothy' and I'll put it in the story somehow.**

**KnightMaiden: Update is here. Like I told Makayla, I can't promise none of the good guys will die.**

_AN: This will be a shorter chapter because I thought there needed to be one between the Saxons arriving and the big battle. Yo espero tu aprecias el. (I hope you like it.)_

Chapter 12: Dear John Letters

Morning came to Hadrian's Wall. The knight, Galahad, woke up and found himself on the floor, wrapped in his fur rug. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to stretch out the aches from his body. With a grin he remember last night. Somehow he and Louise had never gotten to the bed, but just spent the night together by the hearth. The fire only added to passionate acts they exchanged last night. Galahad looked around the room for his lover, but found she was gone. He covered his torso with the rug and stepped up.

All Louise's clothes were gone. What was left in their place was a folded up parchment. The knight opened and read the letter she had left:

_Dearest Galahad,_

_Sorry this is the way we're going to say goodbye, but I knew if I woke you we'd argue. Because that's what we do. I tell you when you're being a jackass and you tell me when I'm being a stubborn bitch. Even though we fight I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_So I'll keep this short, but I just wanted you to know that no matter how far apart we are. I love you and always will love you. You're my soulmate; my partner; my lover. Nope, I would never have it any other way than that. Live beautifully._

_Yours eternally,_

_Louise Ralph_

Words didn't come. His throat was too dry. All Galahad wanted since he came to Britain all those years was to return home. Now home was within his grasp and Galahad couldn't even imagine going anywhere with Louise.

* * *

What the knight didn't know, as he sat on his bed thinking of the somber future with his love, was that right across the hall Gawain had too woken up without the warm body of Nicole beside him. In her place was also a letter that the golden knight read silently to himself:

_Good morning Sweetie,_

_I hope you slept well. I know I did. Well, except for the slight pain between my legs, but from what I've heard; that's perfectly normal. Anyway, you're probably wondering where I am. Don't worry, last night was not one of those one-time things. I really wanted to see you and say goodbye, but Haileen suggested we write these letters to you guys instead. It would make the parting less painful._

_Here's what I want to say. First, you need to know that you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart, and know you feel the same way about me. Second, please understand why I have to fight the Saxons today. What they're doing is wrong. No one, Britain, Sarmatian, or even Roman, should have to fear living in their own home. I need to fight for what I believe in. And please try not to worry. I'll do my best not to die, and who knows. Maybe we'll see each other again. The last thing I want to tell you is to never lose hope. Never lose hope in the greater good and never lose hope in love. If I die please try to move on and find some wonderful woman to love._

_I love you, Gawain. See you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Nicole Whither_

Tears formed in Gawain's eyes. She was leaving to fight while he ran away to the safety of home. Nicole told him that if they never saw each other again, that he was to find another love, but how could he do that? There was no one and unique, sweet, and soulful as the woman he loved now. How could he go on? The knight knew not how.

* * *

Lancelot turned over and swung his arm on the pillow beside his own. Instead of feeling the warm, naked body of Ann, there was a smooth thin object. He opened his eyes and found it to be a letter. Before he opened it to read, Lancelot looked around the room to see if Ann had gotten up to wash, or eat, or something. She was gone though, and left no traces except the letter and the fate aroma on the bed.

"Ann, you'd better not have done what I think you did," he mumbled while unfolding the letter:

_Hiya Honey,_

_You looked so cute sleeping with your curly hair over your eyes and the quiet grumbling that I just couldn't wake you. So I wrote this letter like Haileen and the others did. They're telling me that it's an easier way to say goodbye, but personally I think it's to keep Louise and Galahad from having a full blow out fight. Those two's relationship is sure a weird one. It's like the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith…_

_Sorry about the unfinished sentence. Louise came in and looked over my shoulder at what I was writing. She got mad and starting abusing me._

_She just hit me again and clamed that she was no abuser. Then Nicole came in and took Louise away. Both said that we have to go find Haileen and Guinevere, because it's almost time to get ready. I won't lie and say that I'm not scared. I'm terrified and would much rather spend the rest of the morning in bed with you, and then go off to Sarmatia. But I guess, when in Britain do as the Britain's do. And today the Britain's feel like kicking some Saxon butt. _

_Probably I should end this letter with a lovey dovey statement, but last night I think I made it clear how I feel about you. Sir Lancelot of Sarmaita, Knight of Arthur's Round Table, Second in Command of Hadrian's Wall, seduced of women, wielder of the twin swords; I l-o-v-…_

_Sorry again, but Louise just popped her head in the room to say that if I don't move my ass, I wouldn't get to fight the evil, smelly Saxons today. So on to the point. I love you, miss you, and will always be with you. _

_Love you Lots,_

_Annallis (Ann) Brooks _

_P.S. You are really, really good in bed. You should get a medal of something. _

After finishing the letter, Lancelot waded it up and threw it angrily to the wall. He didn't know whom to blame. Arthur was the one who wanted to stay and fight a losing battle. Guinevere, in Lancelot's eyes, had been manipulating Arthur and the girls from the beginning. Haileen, Louise, and Nicole were sure not any help. Whatever they did, Ann would follow in a heartbeat.

Lancelot had never told anyone this, but the real reason he never committed to a woman before was that he knew that there was a fair chance he wouldn't live out the fifteen years of Roman service. Every time a woman got to close to his heart Lancelot remembered the look on his mother's face when he left home. That fear and worry that would haunt her for years. He didn't want that pain to come to any other woman he cared for. But now it seemed things were switched around. Ann was leaving and he was the one left to worry and pain at the thought of losing her forever. For the first time since the girls arrived, Lancelot felt the cold stab of loneliness come back.

* * *

He heard her wake and try to crawl out of bed silently. He heard her redress herself and put the letter on the table in his room. Haileen never knew that Tristan had been side awake since a good hour before she awoke that morning. Tristan laid there with his eyes closed and made sure his breathing was in a rhythm.

He knew that if Haileen realized he was awake there would be a very awkward goodbye. She would probably go from being a self-minded, strong willed woman to a timid, cold-footed girl. Tristan wanted her to feel confident today as she went up against unspeakable odds. The scout recognized that trying to stop Aileen would be foolish and painful. So after she left to go join her friends, Tristan opened the parchment she left.

On the parchment was a drawing of a wolf standing on the ice-covered lake where they had first fought the Saxons. Flying over the wolf was Tristan's hawk. He knew she had drawn this with the charcoal he'd given her last night. It was so realistic and smooth. Truly she was a talented artist.

On the bottom of the drawing read:

_This day I leave to war_

_I leave you alone _

_With none to comfort your heart so sore_

_Dear Scout, take comfort in that love is forever_

_Not just a passing of seasons_

_May summer be with you always and winter never,_

_Think of me when you smile or dance_

_Life is meant more than exist, each day take a chance,_

_Love is a gift you gave once to another and now to me_

_But if I die I'll truly be free,_

_I'll wait in heaven for you, my love, if this be my time,_

_Till we meet again. Love tender. Love sublime._

_Haileen Cork_

_P.S. I've officially named your hawk Timothy. Timothy means 'honoring God', and I know you're not Christian, but my favorite counselor at church camp was named Timothy. And I thought the name fit._

Tristan folded the parchment back up and decided it was time to prepare to leave. He showed expression on his face, even though his heart seemed to almost have stopped beating.

* * *

Across the fortress Bishop Germanius woke. As he sat up in bed there was no letter waiting for him. Just strange sensation in his ears, the Bishop poked his finger into his ear and found a white creamy substance. Unfortunately, when he put his finger there, the cream went deeper into Germanius' head. Screaming, he tried to jump out of bed, but his feet were glued to the blanket. So when he jumped up, he also tripped over the blanket and tripped. Landing hard on the floor where molasses was spread out. The gooeyness covered his front side when he stood back up. Thankfully, the blanket was no longer attached to him.

The Bishop eventually made it to the bedchamber's private washroom. He put his mouth brush on his tongue and teeth, but immediately started to gag.

'It tastes like…olive oil,' he thought, disgusted.

Washing out his mouth and face, Germanius looked down and saw the water was turning red. Immediately, he turned to the full-length mirror and found his entire body was painted red. Horrified by the sight, he picked up the washroom's jug of water and drenched himself.

After a lot of scrubbing and going through jug after jug of water, the red man was no longer red. While drying himself with a towel, the Bishop made his way to wardrobe. Dressing in his favorite blue robe set, he slipped into the matching slippers where a crack was heard. Because of the crack and feeling a slimy liquid on his toes, Germanius took off his slippers and saw that his feet were covered in egg yoke. Someone had put eggs in his slippers, he realized.

Knowing this morning couldn't get any worse, when the Bishop looked in the mirror again his found he was wrong. On his robe, painted in black letters, was the phrase: **Beware! I am a Racist Buttplug. **

Running back to find a different outfit, the Bishop searched and discovered that all his robes had the same directive. In the last robe he checked there was a piece of parchment pinned to it. Deciding to open and discover who the evildoers were, the message was short and read:

_To: Bishop Gnaeus Germanius of the Holy Roman Catholic Church,_

_This time we took care of the punishment. Be informed now that if you return to Britain ever again, or send anyone in your stead, we will take care of the execution._

_From: Aquiluses Lupuses_

Fear choked up the Bishop, but then he remembered something. "What does it matter?" he said, "The Saxons are coming. Those girls will be dead by sundown."

* * *

(Author, Knights, and Girls are sitting around playing Monopoly)

**Louise:** So, who gave us this game again?

**Author:** One of Aoibhinn's minions. Think her name is chakrumgirl. She showed up in Chapter 10, remember?

**Louise:** Oh yeah. Guin, it's your turn.

**Gawain:** NO! It's my turn. Guinevere is still in jail.

**Author:** Fine, then go Gawain.

(Gawain takes dice from a disappointed Guin and rolls)

**Lancelot:** How many minions does Aoibhinn have now?

**Author:** Let's see. There's chakrumgirl, MORWEN12, and the newest, Angel of Mercy. So that makes it three minions.

**Gawain:** Shit! I landed on Park Place.

**Arthur:** Ha! That'll be fifty thousand dollars. I am the King! (Arthur stands and looks important) And I have more than three minions, so Ha!

**Author:** Yo, King Arthur. Shit down and shut up. Who's turn is it now?

**Haileen:** It's Tristan's turn, but since his hawk got stolen and renamed Timothy he's been in a bad mood. So I'm playing for us both.

**Bors:** Timothy is a better name than what Tristan use to call his bird. He had the thing named, Starshine.

**Ann:** Starshine?

**Tristan:** It was a good name!

**Haileen:** (puts a comforting arm on Tristan) We know sweetie. We know. Author, how about you make your announcements while we calm Tristan down again.

**Author:** O'tay. (stands and looks to readers) Ladies and gentlemen, here are the following notices of this story:

1)Thank you for all your reviews. Aoibhinn and I read them all and almost died laughing.

2)Though there are a few more chapters left in this story. There will be no sequel. Aoibhinn will end the story so there will be no need for a sequel.

3)The 'Cinderella' type story that we told about in Chapter 10 will not be written. Aoibhinn will be started a new story in the LOTR's movie category. So read it if you like this one. Humor and romance a definite promise.

4) Please keep reviewing and be patient for Chapter 13. It's going to be a long one.


	13. How the Mighty Have Fallen

**chakrumgirl: I got the Starshine name from the new Willy Wonka movie with Johnny Depp. This chapter will be the entire fight. Thanks for the Clue game; Author and her group will love it. Arthur kicked their asses at Monopoly. Also thanks for the ginger bread Hadrian's Wall. It's major in the yummy department. Fulciana and Dag will get together. And even Alecto gets a girlfriend. Yippee! Your name rocks by the way. I'm a small Xena fan also. Enjoy the chapter mi amiga. (that means 'my friend')**

**MORWEN12: Your one line reviews never get tiring. As always, I promise to do the best I can to update fast.**

**greenDayzIdiot: I knew the girls would have to say goodbye somehow. The letters, I believe, were the most personal way to do it without them having to talk to the knights. This is assuming that the Knights can actually read. To come up with the pranks I search the web, since I'm too nice in real life to actually do any of that stuff to anyone. **

**Kal's Gal: Many thanks for the kind review. Happy Holidays.**

**Evenstar-mor2004: I was trying to find the right poem on the Internet; then decided to just write one myself. Thanks for the complements.**

**KnightMaiden: I was sick for three days. That's why this chapter took so long. And please don't kill me after you read this chapter. I promise there's a happy ending for all.**

**Angel of Mercy: Wow, you are a strange one. But that's okey-dokey. As for your request I hear by install powers to all my minions. Use them as you will. The only catch is that they only work in the Fan fiction world. And please don't abuse your newfound powers. I had to ask the Fan fiction gods for several special favors to get them. Now I am in the gods' debt and that's never a good or safe thing. Enjoy the chapter and Timothy. **

**Nilmelwen: Thanks for agreeing on the no sequel part. I personally believe they're dangerous to make in account that they're rarely as good as the original story. So you've seen the Monty Python version of KA. Yeah! Good name for the bishop by the way. 'Bigus Dickus', I like it lots. **

**TristanLover: Getting to the writing as of now.**

**Makayla: I love time machines. Unfortunately, I'm ran out of troll's gas (that's what the older model's run on) when I was in the 5th century, hanging with the Knights. But no worries, I'm going to Moria in the LOTR's time to get some more. P.S. Enjoy the 5th century and stop at the gift shop. They have really funny t-shirts.**

_AN: Here it is, the battle of Badon Hill. I looked up the battle on the internet, so forgive and forget if I got the usually used name of the hill wrong. ! En A Guerra! (means 'On To War!') _

* * *

Chapter 13: How the Mighty Have Fallen

They emerged from the cover of woods slowly. Dozens upon dozens of woads. A little ahead, was the five leaders. Guinevere, Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole all were dressed in pitch-black leather woad uniforms.

Guinevere's hair was in a simple ponytail. Her face paint was the same from last night. Haileen was beside her and too had the same butterfly design of her face. Her curly hair was out and wild. Louise and Ann also had their face paint on; as did Nicole, who wore a black leather skirt and not leggings like the other four. The only difference between the five was their face paint and hair. Louise, like Guin, had a ponytail. Nicole's was in a messy bun, and Ann put her hair in French braids.

They stood there in a growing fog; waiting in anticipation for the Saxons to arrive.

The Bishop's caravan could be seen in the distance. Ann smiled as she remembered going into his room last night and planting all the revenge devices.

'My best work yet,' she thought happily.

Nicole was also searching along the caravan for a certain carriage. "Are you sure they're not in there?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Haileen said, answering for the third time, "We made sure before we left that Fulciana and Alecto were safe in Vanora's wagon. The Bishop doesn't have a freakin clue that they're gone. And when he does get a clue, it will be too late to turn back."

Ann put a comforting hand on the youngest girl's arm, "Don't you worry chicababy. The plane is flawless."

Louise snorted, "The last time you said that, Haileen drove her parents' car in the ditch, and we all somehow woke up the next morning in a waffle house in Canada."

"Yeah, but those waffles were really good," Ann licked her lips at the memory.

"Yeah," Haileen mimicked, "And I ended up being grounded from my junior prom."

Before the girl's could get into this anymore, the sound of a thousand Saxons chanting and matching caught the warriors' ears.

"SAXON!"

"SAXON!"

"Well that's a creative war cry," Louise said, obviously bored.

"Can I kill them now?" Ann asked.

"Not yet," Guin answered, "We have to wait for the knights to return to Arthur."

Nicole stood on her tiptoes, but didn't see the men. "Where are they?" she wondered, "Shouldn't they be there by now?"

"Maybe they need a good kick in the ass to get them going," Ann suggested. The other four smiled at her idea.

* * *

The knights rode somberly along on the road. Bors looked up at the hill and saw Arthur there alone. He drawled his sword and road to the bottom of the hill.

"Artorius!" Bors shouted, getting the Roman's attention, "RUS!" The knight gave his commander a final salute. Lowering his sword, Bors stared at Arthur. Who finally raised the standard he held and cried back, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" Bors galloped back to road and they continued home.

A little later the horses suddenly started to perk their ears and neigh. All the knights listened to hear what was making the horses act wild, and then they heard it. The howls of wolves rang loud and clear through the air. The sound was ferocious and proud. The horses continued to rear and turn towards the sound of howling.

Lancelot soothed his horse and rubbed its neck. He looked to his brothers and grinned.

"They're calling us boys," Gawain said.

All the Knights started smiling and Tristan was already getting ready his armor. Bors looked to his bastards and Vanora. She stared at him sadly while the children waved goodbye. Dagonet looked at Fulciana, who was standing beside Vanora, and nodded his head in farewell at her.

Fulciana returned the nod and wiped the tears from her eyes. Alecto was in the wagon with Bors' bastards, Lucan, and Candace; when he saw his mother start to cry he came by her side and rubbed her back in comfort.

* * *

Back at the forest, the girls watched as the small militia of Saxons that they had fought at the lake ran into the wall. When the Saxons realized no one was there, they stood around nervously waiting for something to happen.

Guinevere saw Arthur and his men were ready to attack. She signaled the woads to raise their bows. Louise and Nicole aimed straight towards the group of Saxons. Seeing everyone was positioned, Haileen waved her arm once as a silent command, and then a rain of arrows were released to the enemy.

Screams were heard through the fog and sounds of the knights killing what was left of the militia. The woads and the Shewolf archers continued to load and shoot arrows; careful at missing the knights.

After all the stinky Saxons were dead, except one who ran out to warn Cerdic not to go in the wall (he earns a knife in the gut for that…Cerdic is such a sourpuss), the girls waited for Merlin's signal to start the flaming arrows.

"_I really want to kill something_," Ann sang as she hopped up and down out of boredom.

Nicole asked in a sullen voice, "Do you think this will be the last time we talk to each other?" Terrible silence overcame each girl.

"No," Guin replied with confidence, "I know it in my heart. My father's plan will work."

"Okay," but no one was convinced. They felt better though when everyone was holding flaming arrows.

"Fire pretty," Ann said with a crazed look.

"Maybe giving her fire wasn't the best idea," Louise told them. She moved to grab the bow and arrow from Ann, but the blond jumped back.

"Fire mine! Fire mine! Need to kill Saxons!"

Haileen had enough of this, "Ann, shut up! Louise, don't take away Ann's fire arrow! She won't kill anything but Saxons with it. Nicole, stop worrying and concentrate on the now! Guin…just keep doing what you're doing!" Everyone nodded and got back in a line.

Cerdic led his men into the wall and separated them. Merlin signaled to Guinevere and she raised her bow. All followed and let go their arrows.

The flaming arrows fell on the shield covered Saxons. But also the arrows fell into a black goopy stuff that the villagers had poured into the ground. Fires scaled around the two groups of Saxons; to separate and concur.

Guin raised her sword and yelled. The woads, with the Shewolves in the lead, raced to the Saxons. When they were close enough, Ann jumped up and kicked both feet into a Saxon's head. Flipping back up and stabbing the fallen man in the gut, she kept going.

The same time Ann had done her trick, Haileen and Nicole each took one of Louise's arms and flipped her around, so each of her feet would take out a Saxon. After that they separated and went to do their own thing.

* * *

Louise's POV 

'Wow, still dizzy from that flip. Oh, here comes a Saxon.'

Block. Block. Punch Saxon in face. Stab Saxon in stomach.

'Well that was fun. Now where is Galahad? He better be around…Oh shit.'

Block. Stab Saxon…miss though. Block. Kick. Block. Kicked to the ground by Saxon scum. Roll away from his axe almost embedding in head. Pick up sword and gut Saxon.

'Now to find Galahad,' Louise thought, and then spotted him over by the wall. Taking on a dozen warriors.

Runs to Galahad. Kills four Saxon on the way.

**Louise's score: 6 Saxon scum dead**

* * *

_Haileen POV_

'Need to find Tristan. Need to find Tristan,' she kept repeating in her head as she ran through the mosh pit of woads and Saxons.

Duck from enemy's sword. Slash knife across enemy's chest and neck.

'Need to find Tristan. Need to find Tristan.'

Sees Nicole hit across the face and thrown to the ground by two Saxons.

'Need to help Nicole. Need to help Nicole.'

Haileen raced over to aid her friend.

Stab Saxon in the back. Block other Saxon's attack. Block. Kick. Punch. Block. Block. Stab. Finish with decapitation of Saxon's head.

Haileen helped Nicole to her feet.

"Thanks," Nicole said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," then she ran off to find Tristan.

**Haileen's score: 3 Saxon enemy dead**

* * *

_Ann's POV_

Ann just went along happily; killing any Saxon in sight while singing in her head:

'_I drive these brothers crazy, _

_I do it on the daily, _

_They treat me really nicely, _

_They buy me all these icies…_"

Block. Flip. Punch. Block. Cut Saxon's throat.

She killed three more Saxons then her mind switched songs:

'_I wanna be your lipstick, _

_When ya lick it,_

_I wanna be your high heels,_

_When ya kick it,_

_I wanna be your sweet love babe,_

_Yeah, when you make it,_

_From your feet up to your hair,_

_More than anything I swear,_

_I wanna be…_'

"YOUR UNDERWEAR!" she, of course, shouted at the end. This got her a few strange looks from everybody.

Stab Saxon who didn't like my shouting. Block next Saxon. Rabbit punch. Block. Cut off leg.

After de-legging her Saxon victim, Ann put her hands on her hips and said, "Where oh where are you, dear Guin?"

**Ann's Score: 8 non-liking good music Saxons dead**

* * *

_Nicole's POV_

"You-guys-make-me-really-really-sick!" Nicole shouted as she profusely kicked the Saxon in the stomach. When he fell into the ground, she raised her small axe and jammed it into his head. Gasping for breath, Nicole went along. Trying not to think to much as she killed.

Block. Stab.

Block. Block. Stab.

Punch. Stab.

Cartwheel. Block. Backward stab.

Standing from her kneeled position, she over looked the area and saw her lover riding along. Killing all in his path. She also saw the arrow hit Gawain in the chest and make him fall off his horse.

"GAWAIN!" Nicole screamed. Her eyes turned yellow with hate and she charged forward, thirsty for Saxon blood.

Decapitate.

Block. Decapitate.

Stab.

Stab.

Stab. Block. Stab again.

Nicole's Score: 9 really unlucky Saxons dead

* * *

Guinevere wasn't doing so hot so far. She'd found Cynric and the two were fighting. Really, Guin was putting up one heck of a battle, but at a point she stumbled back. Cynric took this opportunity to whack his shield across Guin's face, knocking her to the ground.

The Saxon prince raised his sword and brought it down for the death stroke, but a dagger and a small sword came from nowhere and block his sword. Shoving his sword upward and tearing it from the grasp of the dagger and small sword, Cynric found his new adversary to be a broadly smiling Ann.

"Hiya," she said brightly, while twirling the two weapons in her hands, "That is my sister you're trying to slice and dice, did you know?"

He growled and went to graze his sword across Ann's neck. She ducked and hindered the attack with her own sword. The two dueled for a while, and eventually Ann was tuckering out.

Cynric slammed his brute sword into her side and Ann barley intercepted it. His blade, though, did hit her hand and cut it deep. She gave a yelp and dropped the sword. Cynric then, sliced towards her, and in the middle of quickly backing away, the girl slipped and fell to the ground.

He kicked her in the stomach when she fell. Ann bunched up and winced in pain. Smiling proudly, the Saxon brought his sword up again for the kill.

Just inches in the air above Ann's chest two very cool looking twin swords blocked Cynric's kill.

A very pissed off Lancelot glared madly at the Saxon and said through his grinding teeth, "Come near her again, and I will make your entrails your extrails."

"Um sweetie, why not just do that anyway," Ann suggested, still clutching her pain filled stomach. The knight gave a quick nod then proceeded to duel with Cynric. Ann crawled away from their fighting area and got over to where Guinevere was still lying.

"Are you alright, Ann?" Guin asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. At least fine enough to carry out our plan."

"Ann…I," Guin stuttered, "I'm afraid about this plan. What if all does not go well?"

The girl thought about this for a second then pushed herself up. Ann pulled Guin into a hug and said, "Then live your life Guin. Become the queen of Britain you were born to be. You have such a future before you. Don't give up on it…ever."

Guin nodded and managed to choke back the tears.

"But could you do one last thing for me?" Ann asked, coming out of the friendly embrace.

"Anything."

"Don't ever cheat on Arthur."

Guin gave Ann a strange look who just smiled back and replied, "Believe me, it'll end very badly if you do."

That's when the girls noticed Cynric punch Lancelot to the ground and then Lancelot kick Cynric to the ground.

Ann positioned herself in to a crouching stance. Preparing for the opportune moment to pounce.

Lancelot got back on his feet and took out two other Saxons, while Cynric looked around and spotted a loaded crossbow. He stood up and pointed it to the preoccupied knight.

Lancelot turned just as Cynric let go the trigger. But before the arrow got to Lancelot, Ann shoved him out of the way.

The knight, who was knocked to the ground, quickly got up again and looked to Ann. Seeing that she was still standing and fine, Lancelot turned to Cynric and threw one of his swords, which embedded itself into the Saxon's chest.

Cynric looked down at the sword, dumbfounded, and then fell to his knees. Lancelot ran over with his other sword held high and slammed it into the Saxon prince's neck. Here ends the tale of Cynric, son of Cerdic, prince of the Saxons (here's a tissue to all you Til Schweiger fans).

Seeing his opponent dead, Lancelot raised himself from the ground. Though all was not well; a soft voice from behind him whispered, "Lancelot."

The knight turned and almost cried out at the sight. Ann was standing there with blood spilling from her left breast all the way down to the ground. The arrow hadn't missed her like Lancelot had first thought. The force of the crossbow had simply been so strong that the arrow went straight threw her heart and out her back.

Ann's body burned tremendously. When the arrow passed through her, first it was numb then the pain came. Such pain that Ann's legs buckled and she fell to the blood soaked ground.

'Probably soaked with my own blood,' she thought as she fell. Her body was caught though and Ann gazed up to the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever beheld.

"Ann!" Lancelot cried, "Ann, don't leave me!" This wasn't happening. He was meant to die in battle, not the woman he loved. What sick god would make this so.

"I'll never leave," Ann said with as much strength as she could muster from her dieing body, "Not really anyway."

Lancelot leaned down and smothered her face with comforting kisses. Ann brought her hand up and lined his cheek and lips with her tired fingers. With a final peck on the lips, she whispered with a smile, "Think of me when you dance naked around fires."

With her body so close to his, Lancelot felt Ann's heart stop. Unable to bring himself to stand, the broken man just buried his face in her neck and let the tears fall as he pleaded the love of his life to wake again.

* * *

Louise made it over to the wall and came back to back with her lover. They were surrounded by Saxons.

"We're surrounded," Galahad said.

"I believe the narrator just said that," Louise replied.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's just get to killing these assholes."

It was almost like a dance; how Galahad and Louise motioned their weapons as they took out the enemy. But it seemed that for every Saxon they killed another came in his place. Somehow the two lovers found themselves separated. Galahad was still surrounded by at least five Saxons, and Louise was taking on two of her own.

She felt being slammed against the stone wall. One Saxon attempted to swing his large hammer into her head, but Louise ducked and stabbed him in the thigh. The other Saxon shoved his sword at her. While Louise blocked the sword and punched that Saxon in the throat to stop his breathing, the Saxon she had stabbed in the thigh pulled out the sword. With one moment, glided the weapon into Louise's stomach so far that the pointy end hit the stone wall.

Blood sputtered from Louise's mouth as her killer stood there with a proud grin. But the Saxon's joy didn't last long. With a terrible cry Galahad swung his broad sword with full force and decapitated the Saxon. He fell to the ground dead, and Galahad rushed over to Louise.

Dropping his sword and shield, Galahad swiftly pulled the blunt sword from Louise. Screaming in pain, Louise slid against the wall to the ground. Galahad went to his knees and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said, trying to stay calm.

"No," Louise answered, gasping for breath, "I don't…think…think…"

"Shh," Galahad put a finger to her lips, "Save your strength. Dagonet will be here soon, and he'll make you better."

She gave a laugh, which only brought more blood dripping from her mouth. "Always the stubborn one," Louise joked, "This isn't an argument you can win, Galahad."

The young knight took Louise by the shoulders, "Now you listen here. You are going to live, and after all this we're going back to Sarmatia to live happily ever after. Do you understand me?"

Louise looked at him sadly as her eyes glazed over. Caressing his cheek, she whispered, "You made me want to love again, Galahad. Thank…" But the last word never came. Louise's eyes slowly shut and her body let out.

Galahad caught Louise's body before it could fall completely to the ground. Bringing to up in his arms, he looked to the sky and shouted with tears, "LOUISE! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! LOUISE!"

* * *

Gawain stood up from where he fell off his horse. Pulling the arrow from his chest with a painful grunt, he heard a Saxon run at him from behind. Before Gawain could turn and defend himself, the Saxon was sliced in two and fell to the ground, dead. There left standing was a blood spattered Nicole.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy," Nicole answered, and turned to stab two more Saxons. A particularly humongous Saxon, who had heard the rumor that the legendary Aquiluses Lupuses were fighting in this battle, approached Nicole and raised his spear to fight.

Nicole wasn't afraid. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she dodged blow after blow, and attached the Saxon a few times herself. Gawain saw who Nicole's opponent was and immediately tried to come to her aid, but a group of fighting woads and Saxons separated him from her.

The Saxon knocked the small axe from Nicole's hand. She did a tuck roll to the side of the enemy, but when she stood up again there was no axe in her hand. Suddenly, an enormous pain came to Nicole's lower stomach. She looked down to see her own axe being slowly moved diagonally up to her right shoulder. Pain branched it way throughout her entire body and Nicole dropped to her knees after the Saxon pulled the small weapon from his victim.

"I have killed a Shewolf!" the Saxon yelled, pumping his arms in the air in triumph.

"NICOLE!" Gawain cleanly swiped off the large Saxon's arm that had been holding the axe and pushed his dieing body aside. He dropped to his knees in front of Nicole, who leaned her broken body onto his.

"Gawain," Nicole said against his mane of golden hair.

"Yes, luv."

"This hurts so much," and she let out a sob.

Tears brimmed in Gawain's eyes. He didn't know how to make her pain go away. Nicole's arms were to tired and numb to wipe away the tears she had shed, but she regained her voice.

"You know, I've always wanted to meet you, Gawain," she confessed with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Really?"

"Yep, ever since I first heard of you, I've wanted to meet you."

"I hope I didn't disappoint," Gawain said with what humor he could find in such a depressing situation.

Nicole slowly lifted her head from Gawain's shoulder and replied, "Never. I love you Gawain. And I always will."

"I love you too," he bent to kiss her soft lips, but Nicole's body went limp and fell back into Gawain.

Sobbing softly, the golden knight only could rock the dead body of Nicole as the war waged on around him.

* * *

Haileen could slowly make her way to where Tristan was already going at it with Cerdic . The Saxon scums just kept getting in her damn way, and frankly she was getting a little peeved. Through it did help her anger a bit by being able to take out all Saxons that stood in her way.

Tristan was dueling with the Saxon king and got cut so bad in the underarm that he dropped his sword. Cerdic (for some reason none of us will ever figure out) kicked the sword back to the scout (maybe Cerdic felt like being charitable, who knows?). Tristan picked it up again and attached the Saxon a bit more, when he was stabbed again and kicked to the ground.

Haileen rushed to Tristan's aid as he crawled painfully away. Cerdic picked up the scout's forgotten sword and examined it. He decided to abandon his own weapon and walked over to where Tristan was still in a heap. Cerdic looked around for Arthur so the Roman commander could see one of his own knights be killed, and the Saxon king didn't notice a certain Shewolf with wild, curly hair come up from behind. He did, though, notice her bring his abandoned sword up to his neck.

Cerdic turned and found Haileen standing there; her eyes blazing yellow and her body ready for battle.

"You must be this knight's whore," Cerdic addressed her, while pointing disgustedly to Tristan.

"Actually," Haileen sliced Cerdic's sword at him, which Cerdic blocked, and then Haileen whirled around and shoved her foot into his back so the Saxon would fall to the ground on his stomach, "I'm a Shewolf."

Haileen had the sword pointing very close to his neck, when Cerdic rolled around. He rammed both of his large feet into her chest and this set Haileen flying to ground. She flipped herself back up. And the two fought on.

In midfight Cerdic pared Haileen's attack and then hit her across the face with his elbow. She once again found herself on the grassy ground. Haileen gently touched her aching jaw, and then was pulled up by her hair by Cerdic's violent hand.

After Cerdic pulled Haileen up off the ground, he stabbed her straight though from the side with Tristan's ninja type sword. Haileen cried with pain.

This cry brought Tristan's attention from his wounds to the scene. He watched and tried to stand as Haileen grabbed a dagger that had been hiding in her boots and stabbed Cerdic's leg. The Saxon grunted in pain and let go of the girl while he pulled it out.

Haileen stood up again at full height and saw Tristan gazing sadly at her. She just smiled back. Then Cerdic turned once more and cut her across the torso. She fell to the ground and stared up at where Tristan's hawk, Timothy, was flying overhead.

Cerdic spiked the scout's sword into the ground and bent to grab his own. Then he went to finish off Tristan, but Arthur finally arrived to save the day (great timing huh). Tristan ignored his own pain and crawled over to Haileen. When he got close enough, he softly spoke her name.

Haileen opened her eyes and saw it was Tristan. "Hey there stranger," she said with a kind voice.

"Hey," Tristan gently pulled her into his arms, "How are you?"

"Dieing," Haileen laughed back a sob, "Tristan you have to promise me something."

She took a deep breath and told her lover, "You have to promise me that you will never give up on love."

"But…"

"No," Haileen said stubbornly, "You will not stop living after this; not like you did when Isolde died. Promise…Promise me."

"I promise," Tristan replied softly.

"Good," Haileen's eyes fluttered closed and with a finally dove-like gasp, the last of the Shewolves died.

Arthur brought down the Saxon king, and then looked over to where his scout held Haileen in his arms. Tristan looked back at his commanded and silent tears fell in both men's eyes.

* * *

Arthur and Tristan, who his dead lover in his arms, approached to where Lancelot and Guinevere were hovering over Ann's body. Bors came up with Gawain, and they both gently put Nicole beside Ann. Dagonet and Galahad did the same with Louise's body. Tristan kissed Haileen on the forehead, and then was the last to lay her body along side her friends'.

Arthur, overwhelmed with grief, sank to his knees and said tearfully, "My brave knights, I have failed you. I neither took you off this island, nor shared the fate of those you loved." Guin, who was crying as well, looked compassionately over to Arthur.

A wise voice rang out in the woad language. Merlin walked over to the group. He went around his daughter and looked sadly down at the four girls. Then he turned his gaze to each of the knights before putting a comforting hand on Arthur's chin and said, "No fate is shared." Then back at the knights with more confidence, "No fate is shared."

As the woad leader walked off, Bors told his friends, "They choose their own fate. As did we all."

Lancelot, whose mourning quickly turned to anger, shot up and said hatefully, "This is to be their chosen fate! Because I know it tis not mine to live without Ann!"

"They knew the danger of going into battle," Tristan said in a reasoning voice.

"You wanted Haileen to die!" Lancelot asked his brother in arms, "Now that she's dead you act as if she did not matter at all. I wonder if you really loved her."

Within seconds Tristan had his sword out and touching Lancelot's throat. "Do not ever say I didn't love Haileen," the deadly knight threatened in a low voice.

"Enough!" Dagonet commanded, "We all loved Haileen. As well as Louise, Nicole, and Ann. And they loved us. Do you believe they would want us act such a way over their deaths?"

"Well I guess we'll never know," Galahad said bitterly.

All became silent. Then Guinevere suddenly pointed and yelled, "Look!"

Everyone's heads turned to the horizon. There, on the hill, four black fur wolves stood proudly. For a second the four beasts gazed at the group, and then they all howled at once. Arthur, Guin, and the knights walked over to them, but before they even went a few steps, the wolves ceased their howling and raced off into the woods. Leaving the remainders, except one woad princess, dazed and confused.

* * *

At Providence Hospital in Providence, Rhode Island. Four girls woke up from being in a coma for ten straight days.

* * *

(Author approaches podium and addresses the Fan Fiction Press)

**Author:** I am hear as a spokesman for Aoibhinn. First question please.

**Reporter 1:** Why did you kill off four of your main characters?

**Author:** Well technically we didn't kill Haileen, Ann, Nicole, or Louise off. They're still alive; just in a different world than the knights. But to answer your question. The killing of the girls from King Arthur world did put some drama in the story and made it so the Lancelot and Tristan could live. Next question.

**Reporter 2**: Will the girls see the knights again? And if so, will it be back in King Arthur's world?

**Author:** Sorry, can't answer that question. Just keep reading to find out. I can promise there will be a happy ending for all.

**Reporter 3:** How do you predict Aoibhinn's readers will react to this chapter?

**Author:** Um, that's a hard one. Some will be saddened; some angered. Some might not even finish the chapter. When you separate characters from King Arthur world in a story, there is always a chance you will lose a reader or two.

**Reporter 4:** Where are the knights and girls at this moment?

**Author:** Both groups are in separate therapy groups that deal with losing your love ones. Though, with the help of Merlin, we had to put up a magical barrier so the knights and girls couldn't go near each other.

**Reporter 5:** Any final words for this chapter?

**Author:** Yes, I would like to tell the readers Aoibhinn is sorry for taking so long to update and to please keep on reviewing. That'll be all folks. There's coffee and muffins in the lobby.


	14. Going Back and Whatnot

**MORWEN12: I believe this will be my fastest update yet and thank you for knowing that chapter 13 wasn't the last chapter. You are a most loyal minion.**

**chakrumgirl: Thank you for the homemade Christmas cookies. We were running out of cookies for the Fan Fiction Press in the lobby, and were afraid they might revolt. I'm glad you're in awe of the chapter. I was hoping for that reaction. As usual, thanks for the stupendous review and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Readerfreak10 and Baylynn: OMG! I'm laughing my ass off! I still love all my reviewers but you two are so naïve. Why in heaven's name would I end a story like this with such a sucky ending? The girls have to get back with the knights. LOVE MUST PREVAIL! And it shall. Still love you both. Sorry for calling you naïve and please keep reviewing and reading.**

**Some Crazy Lady: Oh Yes!**

**Archangel: Don't worry. The girls and knights will see each other again. I just had to have the girls die for some very good reasons. By the way, I like your new penname lots.**

**Arttimo: You copied from one of my minion's reviews! You think I don't read my reviews, but I do. OH I DO! Now as a punishment you must apologize to chakrumgirl in your next review and I shall throw out your Christmas cookies. That is unless they're really yummy. Now go read this chapter while I cool off.**

**greenDayzIdiot: That was the saddest chapter in the story. So no worries and no tears anymore. Read on and be filled with joy, dear reviewer with an awesome name. **

_AN: It was brought to my attention that some of you dear readers believe that the last chapter was the end. Well guess what folks, it's not the end until !la senora gorda canta! (the fat lady sings!) Or until I say it's The End. Which it isn't; at least not yet. _

_By the way, in the last chapter Ann sang verses from two songs. One was 'My Humps' by Black Eyed Peas and the other 'I Wanna Be Your Underwear' by Bryan Adams. Just wanted to clear that up so no one would sue me._

* * *

Chapter 14: Going back and whatnot

A white Jeep, purple Dodge Toyota, and red Viper pulled up Long Pond Lake Camp. Two figures came from the Jeep, one from the Toyota, and one from the Viper. All four made their way to the Wa-ya cabin.

Once inside, all took off their coats to reveal themselves as: Louise, Nicole, Ann, and Haileen. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Ann did her usual thing and broke the silence.

"Don't we look hottie hottie," she said grinning.

This was quite true. Ann was dressed in a slim fitting, canary yellow gown with straps to hold up on the shoulders, and a bead design under the chest area and along the entire length; down to her ankles. Louise's gown was green and shimmering satin that was sleeveless with a fishtail hem, V neck, and gathered at the low plunging back. Nicole choose to wear a deep purple halter-top gown in moss crepe with a plunging V neck and purple ribbon trim crisscrossed detail on the bodice and ribbon hanging down the side, and a asymmetric ruffled hem (AN: I have no idea what 'crepe' and 'asymmetric' means, so don't ask.) Lastly, Haileen wore a Georgette spaghetti strap and A line empire bodice, truffle colored gown. She had her hair in an updo; as did Nicole and Ann. Louise's strawberry blond hair was flipped out at the bottom.

"I agree," Nicole smiled, "We look quite smashing."

"So how was everyone's week?" Haileen asked in a mock cheerful tone, "For my part. I got home from the hospital after like two days of tests to make sure nothing was out of place. Then when I finally got home, the entire family wouldn't leave me alone. They kept asking if I needed anything and if I was feeling alright. It got quite nauseating."

"Same here," Louise said, "I had to bring up a storm of lies to convince my dad to let me out of the house to get here."

"What'd you tell him?" Nicole asked.

"I said that Ann was having a psychotic episode and her mother needed my help in dosing Ann up on CCs of Ketamine."

"Funny," Ann put in, "I said the exact thing to my mom about you."

"Shut up Ann."

Ann just flipped Louise the bird.

"But seriously," Haileen said to the three, "Did you all do what you wanted to get done this last week?"

"Yep," Nicole answered first, "I wrote a will; stating all my inheritance was to go to different charities, AIDS and cancer prevention organizations, and JEL. Then I wrote good bye letters to both my parents and returned Ryan his engagement ring."

"I hope you gave him a swift kick in the ass as well," Louise murmured.

"Well I wrote letters to my parents and siblings too," Haileen told them, "Then I went to my uncle's bar to have a Manhattan and about ten slices of supreme pizza." (AN: A Manhattan is an alcoholic drink I found at the Webtender website.)

Ann smiled in a silly way, "After doing the whole writing letters to love ones and a hate letter to my bastard of a father, I watched every movie I've ever loved, starting with Mrs. Doubtfire and finishing with going to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the third time in theaters, and then I danced in my nuddy pants to YMCA and the Chicken Dance for about eight hours straight."

Louise took a deep breath, "I told my dad and brother in a video letter that I was leaving and that they should not worry. I said I'd be fine, loved, and not alone. I really hope they'll be alright with this after losing Shelby and my mom."

"They'll be fine, Louise," Nicole put a comforting arm around her friend, "All our families will miss us, but they'll somehow move on and keep living."

"Right, on to happier things," Ann said, clapping her hands together, "Now for the business part on this meeting; did we bring the supplies. I got what we need for the wedding after party."

"I got proper winter wear for us all," Nicole said, holding up her backpack that she brought.

"I brought pictures of our families, and supplies for 'that time of the month'," Louise said.

"And I got enough for years of supplies of birth control pills for us and Guin," Haileen replied.

"Oh goody," Ann said, "As final business in this time, I say we dance to a never aging song that I know has touched each of our lives." Then she went over to the cabin CD player and put in a CD. The room sprang with the song by Sisqo, 'Thong Song'.

Haileen, Nicole, and Louise burst up laughing then joined Ann in dancing around in circles and singing along with the song.

"THAT THONG THONG THONG THONG THONG," they shouted at the end. Ann stopped the music.

"Okay," Haileen gasped for breath, "Now we need to prepare." The others nodded in agreement.

Nicole filled a large bucket with water, and Louise plugged in a hairdryer that she brought. While Ann carved into the wood trimming of the cabin: _The Shewolves were here_. Once all was done, the four sat around the bucket of water, put on their backpacks, and joined hands.

"_Oh great mothers before us,_" Haileen prayed, "_Guide us and make us brave so we once again can be with our knights. Do not let us perish this night. And if we do perish, have mercy on our souls and hearts. Be with our families after we leave and help them to heal. We call to the moon in this sacred place where our legend both begins and ends on this earth._"

They howled and then, no longer clasping hands, stared anxiously at the bucket. One by one, each girl stuck a hand in the water.

"If we really die and God gets pissed that we committed suicide; I'm so blaming you three," Louise said.

"Well, if we do end up in the presence of the maker," Ann grinned to the redhead, "I'm so asking him if Marylyn Monroe really did OD on pill or if it was mafia and Kennedy family espionage."

"Whatever," Louise replied, "Let's just get this over with."

With their hands still in the water, Nicole took her free hand and grabbed the running hairdryer. Each girl gave her three friends one last smile. Then the youngest of the Shewolves dropped the hairdryer in the bucket of water.

Electrical shock shot through each girl and before they could even scream, the four disappeared from Long Pond Lake Camp and from this world.

* * *

The disappearance of the four friends was talked about for years after; on the news, Unsolved Mysteries, and in the newspapers. No evidence or leads ever came. Louise Ralph, Haileen Cork, Annallis Brooks, and Nicole Whither's missing person cases became some of the FBI's most puzzling in history.

* * *

The four wolves that stood on the hill after the battle on Badon Hill all gathered at a clearing in the forest and laid in a circle. Slowly, the beasts bodies transformed into the bodies of four elegantly dressed girls.

Louise was again the first to wake. Before even opening her eyes, she could smell the musky air of Britain and fell the luscious grass. Knowing that they had little time, she woke her three friends. After stretching their legs and arms and making sure they still had their backpacks, the girls searched around and found what they were looking for. Four horses were tied to trees right beside the clearing.

"Remind me to tell Guin that she completely rocks as a friend," Ann said as they walked over to the horses and mounted them.

"Since Louise still isn't that good of a rider, we'll go in a slow trot," Haileen explained in a motherly tone.

"But we're going to miss the wedding if we don't hurry," Ann whined.

"Well that too damn bad, Ann," Louise shot back.

The blond scowled, and then as they started off Ann bent down and pinched Louise's horse hard in the butt. The horse screamed then reared and galloped off towards their destination.

"Ann!" Nicole yelled to her friend.

"Guess we're galloping," Ann replied, then cantered off after Louise. Nicole and Haileen looked at each other and shook their heads. Then followed in suit after the other two.

* * *

At the cliff over looking the sea, woads and Britons gathered as Merlin conducted the wedding of Arthur and his daughter Guinevere. Bors stood by Vanora and their litter of bastards, and Dagonet stood by Fulciana. Alecto was also by his mother and happened to be standing by Candace. And the two young teenagers were holding hands! (girly squeals and awes)

Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan were side by side as they grimly on looked the ceremony. Really they were happy for their commander, but a pain of losing the girls was still too much to bare.

Merlin held the marriage cup to the sky then walked down the row of torch-bearing woads. When he got to Guinevere and Arthur, the old man held the cup close to his chest; not handing it to either.

Everyone waited for the cup to be handed to the woad princess, and after about a minute, Arthur leaned towards his future father-in-law and whispered, "What are you waiting for?"

"When the time is right, all shall reveal itself," Merlin answered cryptically. Guin rolled her eyes at her father in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the tense air was broken by a scream.

"ANN! YOU SOUP NAZZZZIIIIIIII!"

Louise came galloping up to the group. Britons and woads jumped out of her way. Galahad shouted in surprise, "Louise!" He ran up to the path of her horse.

The beast stopped in front of the knight and bucked so hard that Louise flew from its back and into Galahad's arms; knocking them both to the ground. Louise pushed herself onto her arms and made eye contact with Galahad, who was speechless.

About this time, Ann, Haileen, and Nicole rode up as well.

"Geez Lou," Ann said, "Couldn't you wait at least until after Guin's wedding to jump Galahad's bones?"

Louise glared back at the girl then stood on her feet, and helped Galahad up.

"Guin, I love your dress and veil," Nicole smiled to her friend.

"Thanks," Guin replied, obviously not to surprised by their coming.

Nicole, then, looked over at the stone still Gawain. "Hi, sweetie," she waved happily, while sliding off the horse. Gawain couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be. He saw Nicole die.

"I saw you die," he whispered to her when she was close enough to hear.

Nicole smiled sadly, "Yeah, sorry about the dieing thing. But I had some unfinished business back home." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two lovers kissed.

Ann walked past the two couples, who were making out, and came up to a very emotionally confused Lancelot. "Hey baby," she greeted, "How's it hanging?"

"Am I dreaming?" he asked softly. For Lancelot had dreamed every night since the battle that Ann would come back to him.

"Well if you are dreaming, then this is a good dream," Ann answered in her most Arwen-like voice. Grabbing him by the collar, the blond pulled Lancelot into a feverish kiss.

Haileen was still on her horse when Tristan came up and calmly said, "Hey there stranger."

"Hey yourself," she replied, dropping into the scout's loving arms and tasting his soft lips once more.

Guin smiled at the reunion, and Arthur, Bors, Dagonet, and the rest of the people just stared; still completely astonished by the girls' arrival. After a few minutes of watching them make out, Merlin cleared his throat. This waved the girls' attention from the knights.

"Oh shit!" Nicole gasped, "We're being totally rude and interrupting your guys' wedding. Sorry." Then the knights got back in their previous line and each girl stood beside her man.

Merlin turned back to his daughter and handed her the golden wedding cup. Guinevere took a drink from it and then handed it to her future husband. Arthur drank some as well, and then both looked back to Merlin.

"Arthur. Guinevere," the old man addressed them, "Our people are one…as you are."

Arthur and Guin turned to each other, smiled, and kissed for the first time as a married couple. Loud applause rang from the guests, and the Shewolves clapped loudly and whistled as well.

Louise broke out in tears and started to sob. Galahad asked with fear, "Louise, what's wrong, darling?"

"Oh nothing," she answered, wiping the tears away, "I just always cry at weddings." Seeing that a certain blond was about to laugh at her, Louise shot daggers at her friend and yelled, "Shut up, Ann!"

"I didn't say anything," Ann replied, looking innocent.

Bors held up his baby son and said almost sadly, "Now I'm really going to have to marry your mother."

"WHO SAID SHE'D HAVE YA!" Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole yelled in response, and then burst up giggling. The knights, Vanora, Dagonet, and Fulciana all laughed at the expression on the fat knight's face.

Arthur and Guin were finished kissing and Merlin stood before them. He yelled, while holding up his furry torch, "King Arthur!"

"Hail Arthur!" Everyone sounded. Then they all kneeled to the King and his Queen.

Arthur looked at his subjects and said with a kingly voice, "Let every man, woman, and child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause."

"And what is that cause?" Ann asked, none to loudly. Lancelot gave her a disapproving by loving look and kissed her hand. Ann blushed at him and kept her mouth shut then.

Arthur raised Excalibur in the air and everyone stood up again to shout, "ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR!"

Guinevere joined in holding Excalibur in the air as well. Each of the other Shewolves did the same when each knight held his sword in the air.

"ARTORIUS!" Bors wailed proudly, and saluted his king. The girls let go of their lovers' swords so Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, and Lancelot could salute too.

Haileen, Ann, Louise, and Nicole looked at one another and yelled, "GUIENEVERE!" They threw their heads back and gave a most powerful howl and even wolves from the nearby forests joined in. The Queen of Britain blushed at the attention, but held herself proudly beside her husband.

When the ladies howled themselves out, Arthur turned to the woad archers and they let off flaming arrows that looked a whole lot like fireworks.

"You call those fireworks!" Ann mocked, "I show you fire-"

"SHUT UP ANN!" Louise, Galahad, Haileen, Tristan, Nicole, Gawain, and Lancelot yelled.

After the shitty fireworks, everyone headed off to the festival that was to be held when the ceremony ended. That is, everyone but the Shewolves, the knights, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and Merlin.

"I bet you all are wondering what the hell we're doing back from the dead, huh," Haileen said, wringing her hands nervously.

Before any of the men could even open their mouths to question, all the girls, including Guin, pointed to Merlin and said in unison, "It's all his fault!"

* * *

**Author:** Well that's a bit of a cliffhanger. Don't you guys think? Guys?

(Author looks over to knights and girls, who are all so happy at being together again that they're all making out)

**Author:** (Grimacing) Yeah, just go ahead and gross me out there. Don't mind me. Oh for crying loud! Would you all get a room or something?

(knights and girls ignore Author)

(Author gives a sigh of annoyance)

**Author:** Very well, have it your perverted way. To all you non perverted reviewers, please review and Aoibhinn will update. Love, peace, bye.


	15. Going Out with a Bang

**chakrumgirl: Hold the partying my dearest minion. There are still one or two chapters to go before I call it quits on this masterpiece. Thanks for the drinks and snacks. Bors is getting so drunk on a mixture of beer and ale that he now thinks my pet goat, Mr. Mister, is Vanora.**

**MORWEN12: I will update really fast…um that might turn out to be a lie since school has started up again and most of my time is spent in Hell Hole High. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: The line Arwen uses in the Two Towers in one of my all time favs. Thanks for the review. Have always loved your name. I'm also a wizard, pirate, elf fan. The immortal part I'm still trying to achieve though.**

**Shout: Funny how your favorite line from this chapter was done in a shouting tone. By the way, do you have a multiple personality named, Bartimaeus? If you do and you find your other personality annoying, there are several support groups in both the virtual and reality world. Ta.**

**TRISTANLOVER: I'm coming up with a new chapter as we speak…or write…whatever. Peace out, homefry.**

**Kal's Gal: I love love love writing the little word battles between Louise and Ann. It's so much fun. Thanks for the review.**

**Ranger of Ithilien: Glad I'm one of your favorites. Life is good. I'll do the best I can with updating ASAP.**

**greenDayzIdiot: The government can sometimes be idiots or maybe they knew what happened to the girls all along and just didn't anyone. Dum Dum DUM! Thanks for the reviews. ROCK ON!**

**Anime Princess: The wedding really was the best place for the girls to show up. Thanks for the complement about Ann. Everyone seemed to like her best in the last chapter. Toodles.**

**Archangle: Making Merlin seem like an idiot is fun. It took me a while to decide which girl would go with which knight. I refused to change the knights' personality to fit the girl, but all and all, it worked out dandy.**

**Nilmelwen: YES. Another reader rendered speechless. I work here is done. Also, your dad and my dad should bet together some time. They have a common interest in Monty Python comedy. LOL!**

**Troyfan16: Thanks for the rocking review. Read on and enjoy.**

**KnightMaiden: Like I always say. Love must prevail! There is no happy ending unless love prevails in some way, shape, or form. Thanks for the fantastic review. And thanks for being patient with this update.**

**Arttimo: I'm very happy you apologized. Victory snaps to you. And thanks for the cake and ice cream. For that you're invited to a special after party that's being held after this. And it's good you apologized to my minion for else I might have to go Shewolf on your virtual ass. Peace and lavender incense.**

**Angel of Mercy: All I got out of your very psychotic review was that you're going to take birds and squirrels and rule the world. Please have mercy on me. You were treated like a good minion. Taught ninja powers, given feedback, thanks, and nuts for those darn squirrels. Oh well. I'll be setting you lose so anyway. As for the powers, they will be announced at the after party.**

**hunt4max: I would never leave the girls in their original world. If I had done that then there wouldn't have been the happy, kissy reunion. Thanks for the review.**

**Makayla: Louise's entrance was a funny one. And I love your review, officially. So now that we all officially love everything and everyone, on to the chapter at hand.**

**Lady Marek: Thanks for the review.**

**Some Crazy Lady: Yes, the Shewolves live (joins in happy dance)!**

**Readerfreak10: My apologizes for calling you naïve, but seriously. Me ending my story with the girls just waking up from coma would be like JK Rowling ending the last Harry Potter book with Harry waking up and finding that it was all a dream. Anyway, I agree. You should get your own fanfiction page and join us all in writing from fabulous fanfiction. See ya.**

**lozcollie: thanks for the review.**

**Evenstar-mor2004: The knights will go easy on Merlin, but the girls….now they're another story.**

**hiya: My LOTR fic is now posted, so you can read it. My parents look at me strange too when I giggle at stories.**

_AN: Well Kitty Kats, we're coming to an end. Don't worry. There'll be an epilogue, but yes…this is the final chapter. It's sad that I must stop something so wonderful, but I have other grand stories that need my attention. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Feel free to reread this story whenever you feel the need. Ado, Ado. Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good bye till it be morrow. Te quiero todos. Gracias por ser una gran audiencia. (I love you all. Thank you for being a great audience.)_

_P.S. The song in this chapter belongs to Trisha Yearwood. _

* * *

Chapter 15: Going Out with a Bang

The Shewolves, the knights, Arthur, and Guinevere all waited not-so-patiently around the round table as Merlin tried to decide how best to handle the situation.

"Could we hurry this up?" Louise asked, "I want to get to the festival."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Merlin," Arthur said, "Why don't you just start at the beginning? Where this all started."

"Very well," the old woad replied. He sat in one of the chairs, than gazed deep into the flaming bowl of coals that sat in the middle.

"It all started," he began in such a low voice so everyone else had to scoot their chairs over just to hear, "When my father's, father's, father's father was on his deathbed and prophesied the coming of the Aquiluses Lupuses. Four girls from a far away time and time, who would first gather in a sacred place in a land of freedom and wealth…"

"We don't mean the _very _beginning, you ninny!" Ann yelled in annoyance, "Just tell them about that night in the forest. When you revealed to us your oh-so-grand plan…"

"…That turned out to really suck," Nicole mumbled to herself, then leaned her head on Gawain's shoulder as Merlin stood up once more to retell of that night not so long ago.

* * *

_Flashback (from Chapter 9)_

_Ann coughed, "Um Merlin. I know you want to go for the whole dramatic pause, but there are only a few more hours till morning."_

_Guin, looking quite embarrassed, whispered to her friends, "He gets like this when he's about to unfold one of his master plans."_

_Louise, Ann, Nicole, and Haileen all gave an 'Oh' sound._

_Merlin eventually came back from la-la land and told his master plan._

"_There is something you all must first understand," he began, "You four still exist in your home world. It is just your souls and consciousness that got transported to this world and into these bodies."_

"_So these aren't our actual bodies?" Haileen asked._

"_Yes," Merlin answered. Then the girls, except Guin, started getting a bit wigged out._

"_Then who the hells body am I in?" Ann asked in a disturbed tone; trying with all her might not to tear the skin from her bones._

"_The four of you are in the transformed bodies of your spirit animals. Wolves," he explained simply._

_With their mouths hanging open, each girl just stared wide eyed at what the old nut case just said._

"_How is that possible?" Louise questioned finally._

"_I glad you asked," Merlin smiled at the chance to show off his immense knowledge of otherworldly stuff._

_But before an answer could be given, Ann started to run in circles and scream, "OMG! I'm, a freakin werewolf! Someone give me a damn silver bullet. I don't want to live as a monster!"_

_Louise immediately grabbed the crazed girl by the shoulders and gave her a hard slap across the face. "Ann, snap out of it!" she ordered, "No one is going to give you a silver bullet. You are not going to commit suicide. You are just going to sit on the ground and do nothing until me, Haileen, Nicole, or Guin says so. Is that clear?"_

_Ann nodded and dropped to the ground, sitting in Indian style and put her hands calmly on her crossed legs._

"_Very good," Merlin said slowly, kinda looking wigged himself from Ann's outburst, "On to your explanation. Each person is given a spirit animal. One creature on this earth that can identify with the human's personality and traits. I, myself, have the honor of having the spirit animal of a creature from a far off country. A creature called a chin-panny-zee."_

"_You mean a 'chimpanzee'?" Nicole asked._

"_Yes," he replied, obliviously proud of his spirit animal. _

"_Um, Merlin," Haileen said meekly, "Do you know what a chimpanzee is?"_

_Merlin looked suddenly confused, "No actually, the wise man from the south only told me I looked like a chimpanzee and smelled like one too. So I only assumed that this creature was my spirit animal; therefore an animal of intelligence and power."_

_Haileen nodded then looked to her three friends, who really knew that Merlin had been insulted by the wise man, and saw that Ann, Louise, and Nicole were doing their best not to laugh. _

_Unfortunately, they failed. Pretty soon even Haileen was on the ground, rolling in laughter. Merlin was now really confused and Guinevere just rolled her eyes at all of them._

_After several minutes, the girls were still laughing and Merlin was getting angry. "All right!" he shouted, "That's enough!"_

_All became dead silent. _

_Crickets chirping…chirping…chirping._

_Merlin eyed each girl; daring them to talk again. When he decided that they were going to really keep their mouths shut this time, the wizard continued in his explanation, "Now, this state of being alive in two worlds cannot last forever. If you stay in this way much longer, your souls will dissolve like the morning mist."_

"_And that's not good, I'm guessing," Nicole said._

"_No," Merlin agreed, "The only way for you to save your souls is if either this body or your original, back home, dies."_

_The wizard finished, expecting there to be screams and pandemonium. But instead he looked and saw Louise, Haileen, Nicole, and even Ann were just sitting there in deep thought._

"_Will we get to come back?" of all people to ask this question, it was Ann._

"_Yes, once you have finished your duties in your home world, than you may return the same way you first got here."_

"_You mean, we have to get electrocuted again?" Nicole asked._

"_That may be a problem," Haileen told them, "It's highly unlikely we're ever going to get hit by lighting again. Especially in less than a week." _

"_Maybe we could just, you know, purposefully electrocute ourselves," Ann suggested, in which everyone just gave her morbid looks._

"_Then that is your plan," Merlin rubbed his hands together in glee, "You'll die in battle, return to your home world, die again in your home world, and return here. What do you think of it?"_

"_THAT PLAN SUCKS!" the girls all shouted, including Guin._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"That plan did really suck!" Ann shouted when Merlin finished telling the flashback, "I didn't know dieing in battle would hurt so much."

The wizard rolled his eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad," he said.

"Like hell it couldn't be that bad!" Ann stood, glaring at the man, "You try getting an arrow shot through your heart and then we can discuss how it couldn't have been that bad."

An arm snaked its way around the blond's waist, and Lancelot pulled her down to his lap. Rubbing her back and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, made Ann smile and forget that she was mad at Merlin.

Arthur stood up and faced his knights and the ladies. "Now that we know how this has come to pass, I suggest we all put it behind us and turn our attention to the present," he said in that kingly voice he was so good at.

"Which means," Guin stood up as well and clasped her husband's hand, "There's a festival to get to!"

The girls all squealed and sprinted out of the room with Guin as the leader. The remaining men did what they usually do; rolled her eyes skyward with a grin and followed their lovers obediently.

* * *

This festival was better than prom, the summer carnival, and homecoming combined. Although, the fact that the girls were being escorted by their very good looking knights may have changed their view a bit.

The day started with contests, which most of them Louise, Haileen, Nicole, and Ann won (Guinevere wasn't allowed to participate in the contests since she was the queen now and giving out prizes). Then Bors and Vanora's bastards made the four girls head wreaths made of hand picked flowers that matched their dresses.

There was a picnic supper for everyone near the end of the day. Louise, Haileen, Ann, and Nicole, the knights, Merlin, and other woad elders sat at a very large table set up for the king, queen, and special guests.

While the men talked of peace and the future of Britain, the girls told Guin all about what they did during their last week back home.

"What is a Manhattan?" the queen asked.

Haileen grinned in a guilty way, "A very strong alcoholic drink that my parents would kill me if they knew I had one."

After the meal, a giant bond fire was built up and music started playing.

"Come on, Gawain," Nicole tugged on the knight's arm, "Come dance with me."

"No," he answered firmly, "I don't dance."

"Please," the teenager stuck out her lower lip and started to shine tears in her eyes.

Gawain tried to resist the puppy dog eyes, but the thought of disappointing the woman he loved was too much. "Very well, but just one dance," he agreed. Nicole yelp and jumped up and down. Kissing him passionately on the lips as a thank you, then she led him to the dance area.

The other knights started to dance at their friend's attempt at dancing.

"You really have got two left feet, Gawain!" Galahad shouted.

Louise, who was sitting on the young knight's lap, punched him in the arm and said, "Another word out of you, mister, and I'll have you out there doing a fox waltz."

Galahad sat up a little straighter. "Is that a threat, my dear?" he asked.

"You better believe it, baby."

"Well I take that kind of threat from a woman, Louise."

"What are ya going ta do about it, then," she pointed her finger in his chest.

"This," and Galahad gabbed both Louise's arms, pushed her onto the table, and held her arms above her head as they kissed senselessly. Not caring that catcalls and whistling came from the observing crowd.

"They're drunk," Ann stated to her lover as they stared at the couple.

"Yes, they are," Lancelot agreed with a moderately surly voice. He turned his head and smiled mischievously. "Let's get drunk as well," he suggested.

Ann giggled, "I believe, good sir, that you're already on your way to being totally smashed, and one of us has to keep a clear head or else tomorrow we might find ourselves in a very compromising position."

Lancelot gave her a confused look, "Have we not already found ourselves in a compromising position or did I just dream up that night?"

"Maybe," Ann shrugged back; really she was just toying with him in his muddled state.

Lancelot didn't need to stay confused for long, because soon Ann was demanding contact with his lips to hers.

So far that night Tristan had not let Haileen out of his sight. Well, maybe once when she really needed to use the lavatory. She knew it was because he was scared of losing her again and whenever she got up to go somewhere and he followed, she just smiled in a kind way and didn't argue. Of course, who would argue with one of the most dangerous men of that time? So there Haileen and Tristan both sat, neither intoxicated in the least, watching with amusement as their friends made complete asses of themselves.

"I think all of them are now officially hammered," Haileen laughed.

She felt a squeeze on her thigh and turned to Tristan, whose face was in its usual stony appearance but his eyes clearly twinkled with laughter.

"On alcohol or love?" the scout asked.

"Both. We, on the other hand, don't act like those fool. But we do love as they do; with passion."

"Obsession."

"Eagerness."

"Rage."

"Rapture."

"Ecstasy." They named off every word as Haileen and Tristan's eyes and mouths moved closer and closer together.

"Spirit."

"Paroxysm."

"Craving."

"Eroticism."

"Desire," Tristan whispered oh so close to her wanting lips. All was silent between the two, and then Haileen felt her head being gently pushed forward. She closed her eyes as her lips met her lover's.

* * *

The night progressed. Several songs were played, and the girls danced as much as they could. Guin joined in, although Merlin didn't think this as proper behavior for a queen. They even got Vanora and Fulciana to dance a bit.

Later on, when it was just Haileen, Guin, Louise, Nicole, and Ann, shaking their grove thing. The queen noticed four women from her tribe go up to table, where the knights were sitting.

"Oh no," Guin said to herself.

"What is it?" Haileen asked.

"My cousin, Elaine, and her little followers just went over to talk to the men."

"Is that a bad thing?" Nicole asked, trying to get a good look at the strangers.

"You see," Guin explained, "My dear cousin and those girls, Blair, Doreen, and Rowena, are known for getting whatever they want, whenever they want. Including men."

Ann and Louise, who were doing the tango, stopped in an instant and also searched over the crowd to see this Elaine, Blair, Doreen, and Rowena.

All four were wearing warrior woad outfits, and still had on their blue paint. Elaine, who looked a lot like Guinevere, just with sharper features, was laughing at something Lancelot just said. Doreen and Blair, both were obviously flirting with Gawain and Galahad, had murky orange hair. Then some tramp with pitch-black hair in a short cut was trying to strike up a conversation with Tristan; she must have been Rowena.

Growls came from the girls' throats. These new girls were getting a little too friendly with Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole's lovers.

"I say, we go bite their heads off," Ann suggested. This made the other four girls stare at her.

"I just meant it in a hypothetical term."

Rolling their eyes, Haileen, Louise, and Nicole started over to the table; with Ann right behind them. Before they could approach the woad girls, Merlin stepped in their path.

"Move, old man," Louise ordered.

"I am sorry, but Elaine is my niece, and the princess of another woad tribe. Insulting her or her friends would make the other woad tribes our enemies and not allies," Merlin told them.

"Listen Bub," Louise came right up in his face and gave the wizard a deadly stare, "We are not woads, so frankly, we don't give a flying flip about your damn negotiations. Galahad is mine! And if you think I'm going to let some little two-bit slut try to steal him away from me just because her friend is a woad princess, then you have absolutely so idea who your dealing with. Because us four aren't your ordinary average woad chick warrior. We're Shewolves."

"And damn proud of it!" Ann added. They pushed passed the stunned Merlin, and approached their lovers and the woad girls.

* * *

"Hi honey," Louise greeted her knight, "What cha' doin?"

Galahad, who like all men was completely oblivious to the fact that he was in deep water with his honey, just smiled. "I was just talking to this woad named…" he turned to the girl, "What's your name again?"

"Doreen," the girl answered sweetly while casting glares at Louise.

"Louise, this is Doreen," he introduced, "And Doreen, this is my lover, Louise."

Louise jumped on Galahad's lap and leaned back into him. "Nice to meet you," she said; wanting nothing more than to gut Doreen with a spoon.

"So you are an Aquilus Lupus?" Doreen asked, acting as if she wasn't impressed.

"Yep, but we prefer to be called Shewolves."

"Oh," Doreen sniffed. But Louise didn't care. She was too busy having Galahad nuzzle her neck.

* * *

Nicole was trying her best to find a sweet way to tell Blair to shove off, but somehow she just couldn't find the words. Or more over, Nicole just couldn't get a word in over Blair's yammering.

"Gawain, I love your hair! It's so long and golden (tries to put hand through hair, but Nicole whaps hand away). Oh, and your eyes! They're like sparkling pools…of…of…of something sparkly," Blair went on and on. Until even Gawain was getting sick of hearing her.

"Um, milady," he said to Blair, who immediately shut up to bask in his every word, "If you'll excuse us, I promised Nicole that I'd dance with her."

Before another word could come out of Blair's mouth, Gawain grabbed Nicole's hand and whisked her off to the dance floor.

"I thought you hated to dance?" Nicole asked once they were away.

"I consider dancing a much lesser torture than hearing that girl speak another word," he replied.

Nicole giggled at her lover. "You're such a romantic," she said sarcastically.

"Well I do aim to please, milady," Gawain said as he leaned down and captured them both in a tender kiss.

* * *

"I don't believe you just addressed me in such a way!" Elaine (remember she's Guinevere's cousin and a woad princess) said to Ann with shock, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A cheap bimbo trying to steal my man," Ann answered in a stolid voice. Frankly, she found this girl's outburst really entertaining.

"Your man!" Elaine threw back her head and laugh (it came out more of a coughing bark than a laugh) then she smiled evilly at Ann, "Everyone knows, my dear girl, that Sir Lancelot of Hadrian's Wall does not attach himself to just one woman, or in your case, girl."

The woad spat out the word 'girl' with such distaste that Ann arched an eyebrow and was about to lunge at Elaine when Blair came up to Elaine, sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh that horrid Nicole," Blair cried into Elaine's shoulder, "She took Gawain away from me. That…that…that."

"Cool hottie kick-ass chick with a luscious piece of man at her side," Ann finished with a wide smile.

Elaine scowled and Blair just looked confused. "No," the puffy eyed girl said, "That's not what I was going to say…I think. Nicole is neither cold nor hot. At least, not from what I could tell. Though, I wasn't near enough to touch her."

"I don't think that's what this child meant," Elaine interrupted before Blair could further make example of her supreme stupidity.

Now Ann was getting less entertained by this girl and more annoyed. Her eyes went dark and she said in an irritated voice, "Listen Elaine, a.k.a. Hell Bitch, can you do us all a favor and just go vomit up your internal organs or something, because you're really interrupting my romantic evening with Lancey."

"Please don't call me that," Lancelot, who was watching both girls converse, said from behind Ann.

"Sorry Baby," Ann apologized, while still keeping perfect eye contact with Elaine.

Elaine bunched up her face at the mind picture of one vomiting up their internal organs, flipped her nose up to the air snottily, and seethed at the teenager, "Peasant!"

"Shewolf," Ann corrected. Elaine screeched in anger and stomped away, doing the perfect impression of Monica.

Blair still stood there muttering to herself about Nicole's actual body temperature, when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

"Blair, sweetie," Ann talked to the girl as if she was speaking to a small child, "I do believe that you just got burned by Gawain and Nicole, so before you make yourself be high target of some major bitch slapage. Why don't you just go away now?"

Ann patted the woad on the shoulder once more in mock comfort and walked off, leaving Blair to try to search her small mind for the meaning of 'slapage'.

The blond walked over to a crowd that had gathered in a circle on the dance area. Ann pushed through a few people and found a place beside Nicole.

"Where've you been," her friend asked.

"Talking to Blair."

"You know, it's almost sad how stupid that girl is."

"Yeah," Ann said, then smiled, "But I still find it more laughable than sad."

"I concur," Nicole joined in the grinning, "And suggest that we take advantage of this moment to throw our heads back and laugh at the poor girl's deficiency."

"I completely agree."

Both then threw their heads back and laughed loudly. Several witnesses of this gave the girls disturbed looks. After a time, Ann and Nicole quit laughing to take a breather.

"So where are Haileen and Louise?" Ann asked.

"Louise is over there having a glaring contest with Doreen," Nicole replied, pointing over outside the circle to where Louise was indeed burning her eyes dry of moisture while she taunted Doreen silently to be the first to blink. "And Haileen," the brunette continued, "Is arguing with Rowena about the best way to fight."

"Why the hell is Haileen bothering fighting with Rowena?"

"Apparently since we aren't at the age of womanhood yet, which is twenty to the woads, we can't make any official claims on being the knights' lovers. Elaine, Doreen, Blair, and Rowena are saying that since they are of the proper age they should be able to court the knights."

"That sucks butt!"

"Tell me about it," Nicole sighed at the ridiculous law, "So anyway, Rowena explained this all to Haileen, who got really pissed. I mean REALLY pissed. They both started shouting at each other, and were about to get into a huge catfight when Merlin intervened and suggested that one girl for each side fight for her side's right to be the lover of the knights. Haileen and Rowena volunteered themselves to represent their respective side."

"So, hold up," Ann put a hand up, trying to comprehend all Nicole had said, "Are you saying that if Haileen wins this fight the hell bitches will leave us and our guys alone, but if Rowena wins the hell bitches get our men?"

"Yep."

"Okey dokey," Ann said, "Wanna go watch and try to make Rowena lose by catcalling and making obscene gestures."

"Sure," Nicole shrugged. They linked arms and walked stealthily over to where Louise was. Quickly they grabbed their friend before any protest could be made and ducked back under the crowd.

"What the hell are you both doing?" Louise asked in a raised voice.

"SHH!" Ann and Nicole shushed her and motioned with their fingers for her to come closer. Louise brought her ear to them and listened as they explained Haileen's situation and that they were going to go watch and make Rowena mess up. Louise manically grinned, nodded in approval, and linked to Nicole's other arm.

Before the three could come to the center of the circle, the group began moving. Louise, Ann, and Nicole stood up and raced along with everyone else. The group came to where targets were being set up. Louise spotted Haileen over the heads, and pulled Nicole and Ann along as they pushed their way to her.

"Hey Haileen, what's going on?" Louise asked.

"Rowena and I decided on how we would compete," Haileen replied, flexing her hand to stretch the muscles.

"And?"

"We decided on dagger throwing."

"You'll totally kick her ass," Ann said with enthusiasm.

"I don't know," Haileen said doubtfully, "Rowena was a really quick in agreeing to it. She even offered to go first."

The girls exchanged worried looks, and then Merlin stood up on a bolder and announced the competition was about to commence. Ann, Nicole, and Louise wished their friend luck and went off to stand in the sidelines.

The crowd grew so large that it caught the attention of Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights. Guinevere went to stand nearer to Louise, Ann, and Nicole. Arthur and the knights huddled in a group whispering to one another about only God knows what. Then Elaine, Doreen, and Blair took a place in the front of the side lines. Exactly parallel to the three Shewolves, so the two groups of three were staring straight at one another.

"The first…ROWENA!" Merlin bellowed. Woads and some of Rowena's admirers applauded loudly. The woad took her stance, twirled the dagger a few times, raised her arm to fire, and…

"WAIT!" Ann shouted with all the air in her lungs. All heads turned her direction, and the girl walked into the open circle and said with full seriousness, "First the participants must have introductions by one of their posse." She looked over to the other three woad women expectedly, "Well?"

Elaine and Doreen looked at one another frantically (Blair had taken this time to see how far back she could tilt her head without falling over). Then, for some reason, even I do not know, the two saner ones pushed Blair to the center ring.

Blair didn't know what had been going on in the last thirty seconds, so when she found herself standing in the middle of the crowd, with everyone's eyes on her. She did the only thing she could. Blair starting to skip along the circled sideline and sang, "_Beans; Beans; the magical fruit. The more you eat the more you toot. The more you toot the better you feel, so lets _AAAUUGGHH."

Elaine pulled Blaine out of the open area by the hair so fast the poor deficient woad didn't know what to make of it. But Blair soon got over it and started humming the song to herself instead.

Elaine, on the other hand, walked out to the center ring, flounced her hair a few times, winked at Lancelot (growl heard from Ann), and addressed the crowd with her sweetest princess voice, "Good gentlemen and ladies. As you know, I am her Royal Highness, Princess Elaine of Lord Ackerman's tribe. Daughter of Lord Ackerman himself; niece of Lord Merlin; cousin of Queen Guinevere. But enough about me, though I know you all know and love me. Tis time for you all to know and love me friend Rowena, daughter of one of my father's most trusted advisors, Rexton." She finger waved to her father, a gross fatter version of Merlin, and Rexton, a mean looking guy with blue tattooed all over his body. "So do me, Princess Elaine, a favor and welcome Rowena with as much enthusiasm as you would welcome me," Elaine started clapping and obediently others followed her precedent.

The lifeless applause died down quickly and Ann took the opportunity to shove Elaine out of the way and begin her introduction:

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Ann, and as much as I would love to take this time to exalt my own name. Fortunately for you all, I'm not a slutty dressed hell bitch with an ego the size of the Roman Empire (gets an evil glare from Elaine and a few chuckles from the crowd). You see, we could all be back to drinking (gets a haul from Bors and other ale lovers) and dancing, but these bitc…ladies found need to try to take what is rightfully ours. It disgusts me how much they see love as a item to be taken and thrown away when finished. Love is something eternal. It has no permanent shape or form. No words can describe it in its purest form. We who find love are luckier and richer than any Pope or foreign sheik. My friends and I found love in those four men right there (points to Lancelot, Tristan, Galahad, and Gawain), and I say we worked damn hard to get their love and compassion. We've cried, bleed, even died for love, and now they (points to Elaine, Doreen, Blair, and Rowena) want to take it away on a meaningless whim. This night I do not ask you raise your voices for my friend, Haileen. Instead, raise your voices for the right to love with all of one's heart, mind, and soul. Because the greatest thing any of you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

She ended with a simple bow and walked back to her friends. Now let me tell you, there was not a dry seat in the house. The silence was thick with awe. Then one person clapped, and then another, and then another. The crowd roared with cheer and applause. Blair even started clapping, but was silenced immediantly be Elaine and Doreen.

Rowena didn't even blink. She again raised her arm and let lose the dagger. It whistled through the air and landed so far into the target, only the hilt wasn't embedded in the wood. This made everyone stop their cheering. They all looked to the perfect hit then looked to a pale Haileen.

Haileen walked to where Rowena had been. She took a deep breath to stop her shaking.

'I can't lose Tristan,' she thought desperately, 'I won't lose him. Just beat this bitch. How hard can it be?'

But her hand was shaking as she raised her arm. Praying not to fail, Haileen opened her eyes to aim. And found another dagger already hit so deep into Rowena's that it broke her dagger in half.

There was a gasp. Haileen felt a presence behind her and turned to see Tristan take the dagger from her hand and throw it to the target, where it landed squarely on the first one he threw.

"What!" Elaine shouted, "That's not fair! Haileen was suppose to thrown."

"She's right," Rowena said, "Since Haileen did not participate we win and I get Tristan." She went to approach him, but the scout gave a growl so deep it felt as if it shook the very earth.

Taking Haileen's hand, Tristan looked deep into his lover's eyes. Then kissed her forehead and turned to the crowd.

"I am a part of Haileen. As she is a part of me, so she did throw the dagger. In a way," he said to them all. Most of the onlookers were just so shocked that the usually silent Tristan was now speaking to them all.

"He's right," Arthur said, "Though Haileen, Louise, Ann, and Nicole are too young to take lovers, they are not too young to be taken as lovers. My knights are old enough to take lovers, and they have chosen these amazing young ladies." The four girls blushed at the statement.

Elaine, Doreen, Rowena, and Blair huffed and went off to do whatever it is that pathetic woads do. It was the last the Shewolves had any trouble with them ever again.

All the girls knew their lovers were getting restless to go do the adult scene thing, but they had a few more things to do before the story ended.

Haileen took the place where Merlin had been standing, while the other three went off to the sea coast to do something, she smiled to the crowd and said, "We have a bit of a presentation for you all before we end the night. First, as soon as my sisters come back, we shall grace you all with a song. Dedicated to the men who loved and lost us for a time." She blew a kiss to Tristan.

When Louise, Nicole, and Ann returned they took the 'stage'. Applause came, mostly from those who had heard the girls at the bar earlier in the story, and the four began their final song:

"_How do I_

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold _

_You're my world my heart my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life._

_Without you _

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I would be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my Life._

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know _

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go _

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_O how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave_

_Well baby you would take away everything _

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know your everything good in my life._

_And tell me now _

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I _

_How do I _

_O how do I live."_

Their voices echoed the final note through the night sky. Then, all of a sudden, from the coast came bangs. Everyone's attention was directed to there, where dozens of fireworks flew into the air and exploded.

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY, ARTHUR AND GUINEVERE!" Louise, Haileen, Ann, and Nicole shouted as the fireworks continued to fill the sky with color and bangs.

* * *

Guin laughed and went over to hug her friends. Then she and her husband followed the people to the sea shore to see the spectacle better.

Gawain twirled Nicole on the beach where everyone was gathered. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Gawain," she giggled, "I'm getting dizzy."

Gawain stopped twirling her and just held Nicole in his arms so she was boosted up taller than him.

"Did you know that I love you?" she said softly as she brushed a golden hair from his face.

"Yes, well, I had come to that conclusion."

Nicole laughed and Gawain joined. The two just smiled and gazed into each others eyes.

"I do love you," Nicole said again, "I wish there was a better way to put it into words. But just 'I love you' pretty much sums it up."

"And for me," Gawain touched his forehead to hers, "That will always be enough."

Nicole smiled widened and she ducked her head down and kissed her lover passionately. Nicole loved being in love with Gawain.

* * *

"Tristan?" Haileen asked as she laid on his chest. They were lying down on the beach, watching the fireworks.

"Hhmm?"

"I drew you a picture in the sand."

Tristan leaned up on his elbows and saw a heart shaped drawn into the sand with 'Tristan and Haileen 4ever' written in it.

"A bit middle schoolish, I know," Haileen said, "But I still think it could hold a candle to the Mona Lisa."

Tristan, though not knowing was the Mona Lisa was, gave a laughing grunt and laid back again. He pulled Haileen back to his chest and caressed her cheek.

"Haileen?"

"Hhhmm?" Haileen asked, imitating Tristan from before.

"Marry me?"

"What!" Haileen shot up and looked at him. The scout's eye held complete seriousness.

"Marry me?" Tristan repeated.

Haileen's mind was still a bit blank. Then dozens of voices started to holler. Some said things like how she was only nineteen and the statistics of divorce, while others screamed of poetic love and the beauty of marriage.

The pause of an answer made Tristan reconsider. "Maybe I shouldn't have…" he started.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes," Haileen smiled, "I said yes! I said yes!"

Tristan paused for a second as well then grabbed Haileen and pulled her into a breathless, heart stopping kiss. They detached, both out of breath, and Tristan said, "Should we announce it tonight."

"No," Haileen replied, "Let's just enjoy it for tonight. Just us knowing."

They rested back in the sand; both looking forward to the next day. When they could tell everyone the good news.

* * *

Galahad was giving Louise a piggy back ride along the beach. The only reason he agreed to this was because she was licking his outer ear as he carried her.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Galahad said.

"Yep, I know. I also know you love me for it."

Galahad sighed as his eyes turned to the sky. Another thought crossed the young knight's mind. He gently dropped Louise, than turned to face her.

Kissing her gently on the lips so only their mouths grazed each other, Galahad cupped Louise's chin and said, "I do love you. But you must promise me something before we decide to take this any further."

"What?" she asked, slightly confused by his sudden austere attitude.

"You can't go and die on me again, Louise. I won't survive it."

"Galahad that was only part of Merlin's stupid plan…" Louise started to explain.

He held up a hand to stop her talking. "I know," Galahad said, "And it worked. You died, and the days after it were near unbearable. I love you Louise. I can't lose you again, so for that; I demand to die first."

Louise snorted, "Fine Honey, I promise that you get to die first."

"Good, now I want to have you give me a piggy back ride."

"What!" Louise took a step back, "No way!"

"Yes way."

"No!" shouted Louise then she turned and ran away. Galahad started chasing her. The two laughed hard as they ran along the beach. Finally, Galahad caught up with her and ended up tickling Louise until she was on the sand with tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

* * *

"See! Those are real fireworks!" Ann yelled over to the woads, "SEE! SEE!"

Two arms enclosed around her stomach and pulled Ann gently to her lover's chest.

"I do believe I am in love with the most annoying person on Earth?" Lancelot asked.

"Now that's just silly," Ann said tilting her head to see him, "Have you met everyone on Earth? There, very possibly, could be a person more annoying than me in China."

"I doubt it," he said, and then started to rock their bodies back and forth gently.

"Lancey?"

Lancelot sighed, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Lancey, Lancey, Lancey, Lancey…"

"ANN!" he shouted, swirling the girl around to face him.

"Yes?" Ann asked innocently.

"Shut up," with that Lancelot leaned down and kissed his lover with love and devotion that he felt only for her.

* * *

Once upon a time,

There lived four girls who were playing in the woods.

They had an adventure,

Saved the land from evil,

Made new friends,

Even found true love.

And once their adventure was done

The four girls lived

Happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**Author:** (folds her arms and looks really peeved) Do you know what Aoibhinn did? She locked me out of the after party room, saying that I had to read the credits and make the final announcements. Well yo-bo-suck to her. (sighs) She's in there with her precious minions. Giving **chakrumgirl** the power of magic ladle spoon. The magic ladle spoon is like my magic pencil, but since **chakrumgirl** makes all this cooking for her master Aoibhinn thought a ladle spoon would be more fitting.

And to **MORWEN12**, she gave a house elf (like from Harry Potter world) named Ichabod. Named after one of Aoibhinn's favorite Johnny Depp characters.

The wacky **Angel of Mercy** was gifted with a black ninja costume that had been blessed by the Fan Fiction gods, so not only could costume make Angel of Mercy fly in her own world, but also be able to fly in Fan Fiction world.

Then there are the gift baskets for all her other reviews. Full of goodies like the soundtrack to 'Shewolves', t-shirts, candy, and a certificate making them official Shewolves.

Yet here I am. Out here having to talk to you all.

**Aoibhinn's voice:** For crying out loud! Would you please get on with the credits, so I can start writing the Epilogue.

**Author:** (looks to the sky) Not until you promise to let me into the party.

**Aoibhinn:** Fine, whatever. I promise.

**Author:** I also get a kick ass dress like the one you're wearing to the party.

**Aoibhinn**: I'm not wearing a kick ass dress. That's just silly.

**Author:** Oh really? (points magic pencil to the sky) _Vogue, Cosmo, and Teen People trends. Make my master appear to show everyone what dress she's strutting around in._

(Aoibhinn appears wearing a multicolored, sparkling goddess style toga, beautiful Ever After type fairy wings, and a crown style like what Arwen's crown looked like at the end of Return of the King)

(Author crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow to Aoibhinn)

**Author:** Yep, you sure do go around day by day wearing stuff like that.

**Aoibhinn:** FINE! You can wear a damn dress. What kind do you want?

**Author:** Remember in Star Wars Episode Two: The Attack of the Clones, when Padme and Anakin are just arriving at her lake side villa. I want the airy yellow and pink dress Padme was wearing in that scene.

**Aoibhinn:** Fine. (she waves her hands in the air and the dress appears on Author, also the exact hairstyle that Padme had in that scene is the style of Author's hair now) Happy now?

**Author:** Yep. (twirls a few times) Thanks.

**Aoibhinn:** No problemo. Now please do the credits.

**Author:** Why don't you just wave your hands and make them appear. Then we could both get to the party faster.

**Aoibhinn:** Okey dokey. (waves hands in the air so sparkles of magic appear; then turns to Author) To the party.

**Author:** To the party.

(Both snap their fingers and disappear to the after party)

* * *

**Shewolf Credits**

**Writer: Aoibhinn**

**Co writer: Author**

**Costume Designer: Aoibhinn and Penny Rose**

**Characters by: Aoibhinn, David Franzoni, and Antoine Fuqua**

**Movie Plot: David Franzoni and Antoine Fuqua**

**Official Cook and Snack Maker: chakrumgirl**

**Bird Keeper: Angel of Mercy**

**Official Minions: MORWEN12, chakrumgirl, Angel of Mercy**

**Music:**

**"Extraordinary" by Liz Phair**

**"Vanora's Song of Going Home" sung by Dawn Bradfield**

**"God Bless the USA" by Lee Greenwood**

**"My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas**

**"I Wanna Be Your Underwear" by Bryan Adams**

**"How Do I Live" by Trisha Yearwood**

**Special Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Special Thanks to Breann, Taylor, and Faith for inspiring me to make this story.**


	16. Final Report

**Central Intelligence Agency**

**Associated with:**

**Federal Bureau of Investigation**

Date: October 14th, 2008

Report submitted by: _Special Assistant to Overseas Human Resource Administrator of the CIA, Joseph O. Garble_

While investigating case #124563 in the town of Carlisle, Britain, I took a two day leave of absence to do some sight seeing, and decided to go see the ancient Hadrian's Wall. While there I met an old mentor of mine, Professor Elliot Wickham of Classical Archaeology at Oxford University. Professor Wickham was heading a group trip of his best students to see the newest discovery at Hadrian's Wall.

I spoke with my friend and he explained that a month before a hidden tomb had been found in this area. Its secret entrance laid under a stone base connected to Hadrian's Wall. Deciding to accompany Professor Wickham and his students to the tomb, we came to the stone base.

The base was circle shaped, and, at one time, had intricate designs of vines and roses crafted into it. In the middle was a type of knob; shaped like the North Star and pushed out of the base, so you could grasp it. Wickham bent down and, using some strength, turned the knob. The stone base we were standing on began to shake. Everyone immediately ran off for safety. Then the base revealed it had a split in the middle, so the two sides could detach and the entrance was revealed.

The entrance revealed to be a sharply steep stairway made of the same stone as the base, which we carefully headed down. After the stairway was a hall that led to a battered, but still intact, large wooden door with gold trimming and handle. But the door also had a gold tablet nailed to it.

The tablet, written in Latin, read:

_Tomb built in 508AD_

_To place Lady Nicole the Angelic,_

_The first of the Shewolves to pass from this earth;_

_Here is also the resting place of Shewolf warriors_

_Queen Guinevere the Lionhearted_

_Lady Annallis the Daring_

_Lady Louise the Steadfast_

_Lady Haileen the Blissful_

_Enter only to gaze upon_

_These five remarkable women;_

_As requested by_

_King Constantine and Princess Igraine, _

_Son and Daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere;_

_Sir Timothy, Sir Hector, and Lady Isolde,_

_Sons and Daughter of Sir Tristan and Lady Haileen;_

_Lady Shelby, Lady Jazeline, Lady Pavla, Lady Sonia, and Lady Ellen,_

_Daughters of Sir Galahad and Lady Louise;_

_Queen Arwen, wife of King Constantine, Sir Eric, and Sir Sirius,_

_Daughter and twin Sons of Sir Lancelot and Lady Annallis;_

_Prince Aleksander, husband of Princess Igraine, and Sir Ivan,_

_Sons of Sir Gawain and Lady Nicole._

After Professor Wickham translated this he explained that the ancient historic community had proven from this tablet and other that King Arthur had indeed ruled over Britain, and that his knights and Queen Guinevere had existed. Wickham also said that he and his colleges were still searching for answers on who the Shewolves were.

A memory came to me when I heard the names Haileen, Louise, Nicole, and Annallis. For years I have been an avid watcher of the Lifetime show, Unsolved Mysteries. One particular episode that I remember included the investigation of four teenage girls that disappeared in August, 2005. Their names were Haileen Cork, Louise Ralph, Nicole Whether, and Annallis Brooks. Even though it was impossible these two groups of girls could be the same, my curiosity was still peeked.

The door was opened and inside was a large circular stone room with pillars that held lit torches. Spaced perfectly apart, was five grand stone coffins with gold trim and jeweled designs. Each coffin had a golden symbol on it and gold letters that told of who it held and how long they lived.

The first coffin, to the right of the doorway, had a heart as a symbol and read:

_Lady Nicole the Angelic_

_Arrived 467AD, Died 508AD_

The second had a bold, gold and jeweled crown as the symbol:

_Queen Guinevere the Lionhearted_

_Born 448AD, Died 518AD_

Third was a coffin with a golden fox with emerald eyes symbolized:

_Lady Annallis the Daring_

_Arrived 467AD, Died 531AD_

A dagger with a jeweled handle donned as a symbol for the fourth coffin:

_Lady Louise the Steadfast_

_Arrived 467AD, Died 531AD_

The fifth and final coffin had a ruby rose as a symbol:

_Lady Haileen the Blissful_

_Arrived 467AD, Died 540AD_

At the middle of the room floor was a craved out picture of a crescent moon and howling wolf. Wickham took his class around and explained how the tomb was found and the known history of it. What I suppose impressed Professor Wickham so much about this place was that these women from that time were held at such a high honor that they got a buried with such wealth and being so renowned in words. The rest of my time during those two days was spent in that tomb. Taking pictures and making notes. There was just something that kept bringing me back to that Unsolved Mysteries episode.

I returned to the United States with my research and decided to pursue my hunch. I contacted the Unsolved Mysteries offices, and they told me where to find the four missing girls families. They also gave me copies of all the files their computers held on the girls. Then I talked to the Cork, Ralph, Brooks, and Whether families. Since it had only been three years since the disappearance of Haileen, Louise, Annallis, and Nicole, their parents and siblings were a bit reluctant to talk about it.

I did, though, learn a lot about the girls' personalities. The four girls had been friends since they attended camp together when they were six. Haileen Cork was the unofficial leader and mother figure. Louise Ralph had the most complicated personality, because of the suicide of her sister and death of her mother. Louise's father and brother describe her to be fiercely loyal to her friends; she opened up to few others than Haileen, Nicole, and Annallis. Annallis Brooks, known better as Ann, left behind only her mother, who described Ann as a bright, witty girl that had a never ending supply of energy. The youngest of this quartet was Nicole Whether. From her parents surrounding I guessed that Nicole lived a privileged life. Her mother and father said Nicole was a sweet, good girl. I also found that right before Nicole's disappearance she broke off her engagement to her long time boyfriend, Ryan Leaf.

The more I learned about who these girls were the more they sounded like four of the ladies entombed at Hadrian's Wall. But how is that possible? How can four girls match in both first name and personality to four women that lived over one thousand years ago? I asked myself those questions every night before I went to bed during the next few months, when I set aside the case to turn my attention to other work duties.

Two months after I put aside (what I had come to call) the Hadrian's Wall case, I got a call from my connection at the Unsolved Mysteries offices saying that the FBI agent, who had worked on the disappearances, wanted to meet with me at the FBI office in Boston, Massachusetts.

I flew to Boston and met with Special Agent Sharon Powers. She asked questions about why I had become interested in the cases of Haileen Cork, Louise Ralph, Annallis Brooks, and Nicole Whether and what I had found out. After several minutes of passing information to one another I told Agent Powers my theory on Hadrian's Wall. To my surprise, she didn't laugh. In fact, Agent Powers nodded, as if in understanding, and passed me a single piece of paper. Without another word she left her office; leaving me alone. After her leave, I read the paper and found it read the message, '_Meet me at the entrance of the Library of Congress in Washington D.C. on Tuesday.' _I left the FBI office and went and changed my home ticket to one to go to Washington D.C.

On Tuesday, at the Library of Congress, I waited at the entrance in anticipation. Sharon Powers showed up at exactly noon and asked me to follow her. We went inside the building and Agent Powers led us to the very back where on elderly women, looking in her early seventies, sat at a desk. Behind the desk were several file cabinets. Powers showed her badge to the woman and asked for 'the key' and a file she had asked to see before. The woman handed Powers a ring of dozens of keys and a very thin file. Then my guide led us from the desk to a door in the very corner of the library.

She handed me the file and said to read it while she tried to find the right key to open the door. I opened the file and found a paper that had a FBI report written:

_Date: January, 24th, 1902_

_Report submitted by: Special Agent in X files department, Harold B. Webb_

_Prophecy found in northern England. Inscribed on a tablet and reads, "I, Merlin, leader of the woads, am of twenty winters, and the first to write down the Aquiluses Lupuses prophecy my forebear foretold. 'Four girls will come from a land far of distance and time. Four girls will come from a land of freedom and wealth. Four girls will first gather in fellowship in a sacred place of peace. Four girls will bring both confusion and hope to us. Four girls will be wolf then human. Four girls will save our land'." This prophecy has been critiqued and submitted into the X files._

Although this report talked of impossible things, an official Federal Bureau of Investigation seal.

I couldn't question Agent Powers on the old report, because she had unlocked the door and headed down to the basement of the library. I followed and when the lights of the basement were turned on, I found it to be filled with hundreds of file cabinets.

"These are the X files of the FBI," Powers told me, "And here is where you will find out what really happened to those fours girls."

Speechless, I was led though the maze of cabinets and only watched in silence as Agent Powers opened a cabinet and flipped to find the right file. When she did, she held it in front of me and said, "This file will tell you that Haileen Cork, Louise Ralph, Annallis Brooks, and Nicole Whether got caught in what we call an Alternate Time Break. It will explain that those four girls' consciousness traveled to a reality of King Arthur's time, came back, and then returned again."

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"We don't know," she admitted, "But it happens all the time. For some reason the victims of Alternate Time Breaks and Alternate Reality Breaks are usually young women and girls, and they disappear to realties that only exist in our world by book, movie, or television."

"Are you telling me that somewhere a girl traveled to Harry Potter world?" I asked with pure disbelief.

Even though she knew I didn't believer her, Agent Powers didn't changed expressions. She answered my question, "About five cabinets over is the file of J.K. Rowling. When she was eleven years old, she traveled to the reality where Hogwarts exists. That's why we file these cases. Even though most of the victims don't return to this reality, some do. Sometimes they even return dead, so we must keep every Alternate Time and Reality Break filed. Then sometimes, the victims that returned write down their adventures and the realities that they were in."

"Does this also go for J.R.R. Tolkien and Gaston Leroux?"

"Yes, they have files as well."

Agent Powers and I talked some more. She told of how the CIA also has a department for Alternate Reality and Time Breaks. The departments have always been kept under wraps. Before we left the basement she even made me promise never to tell of what I had seen.

After leaving Washington D.C., I went back to my department and asked my administrator if such a department of Alternate Reality and Time Breaks existed. He confirmed that such a department was in the CIA. I found out it was called the Mary Sue Department.

So I have written this report to you, administrators of the Mary Sue Department. It is not only to tell of what I know, but also so I may relinquish my research and need of this case to you. From what I have found I now know that those four girls lived happy lives, in whatever reality they were in. On my honor, I will never speak of this matter again.

Signed out: _Joseph O. Garble_


End file.
